All of The People
by Kinoha
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Epilogue up! AU. Rich girls, Bulma and ChiChi, get mysteriously kidnapped, vanishing without a trace. Now it's up to school's biggest delinquents, Kakarott and Vegeta, to save'em in order to save their own hides as well...BV GCC K18! RR!
1. Chapter I

**A/N: Hello! First I'd like to say that this is a repost! The damn fanfiction . net deleted this! And why you ask? Because of a bad punchline or something! I tell you my grammar and spelling are better than most people here do have! Just because I made a bad summary in hurry this got deleted! ( Throws a hissy fit)**

**Does anyone else have a feeling that this kinda sucks? ( Rises her hand) I lost all my precious reviews! (starts crying) So here's the repost and I hope I get reviews for this time too! _CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, Caryl Mc, TandM, element6: You're not required to review until the chapter that is new, okay! You've been such great support!_**

_**From others I'd love to hear your feedback!**_

**Disclaimer:** ( Has a lawyer tied to a chair. Gagged etc.) Muahahaaaa! I will own Dbz! Then I'll make Akira Toriyama my personal house slave! But first I have to complete the plans for that bank robbery-UH I MEAN THE PLOT LINE! YEAH THE PLOT LINE!

**Lawyer:** You can't do that! Wait until my boss hears about this!

**Kinoha:** Shut up. I have some news for you; your boss won't hear! And you'll be my personal house slave until I get Akira Toriyama! MUAHAAHAAA!

**Lawyer:** ….gulp….(Thinking: Luckily she doesn't own DBZ!)

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(me rambling and commenting)

**Pairings: **V/B,K(G)/CC J(18)/K

**Note: **Please just ignore my spelling and grammar errors! English definitely isn't my native language and our own native language isn't even near it! So bear with me! . , sniff…

All of the people… 

Chapter I – Snobs and riffraff

" Miss ChiChi! Miss Bulma! You're going to be late! It's your first school day in new school and you want to give a good impression? A nanny's shrill voice came loudly from downstairs.

A young black-haired girl groaned and yawned in her huge queen-sized bed. Slowly she sat up and glanced the alarmclock. It showed 7:04 am. ' Damn. Well, I might as well get up…'

She grabbed a soft fluffy white towel and headed to the bathroom. Oh, how she hated this day. The first day of school. It was always such a nuisance.

Sighing she was about to enter but found the door locked. ' What…' Then she heard the sound of running water. Bulma.

" Bulma! You better get out there soon so I can get a nice hot shower too!" She yelled through the door at her blue-haired sister.

She and Bulma were twins which people thought was very odd. She and Bulma looked nothing alike.

Bulma had got a long, slightly wavy, azure hair and deep cerulean eyes. ChiChi had a thick black hair, curled at the end and soft coal black eyes. Both twins were slender and good-looking. Nicely tanned smooth velvet skins and delicate hands.

Sisters knew this and took a good advantage of it. Only thing they counted as a flaw was their height. Both were barely 5.2. Is that so short? I'm 5.4 and I don't count myself so short ¤.

" Yes Chi! I am done in a minute!"

ChiChi growled. Bulma always managed to conquer the bathroom first how early she ever woke up to get there first. And to Bulma a minute was a very long time.

She and Bulma got a common bathroom between their huge rooms. They were rich people and of course they had only the best. The Capsule Corporation was the worlds biggest company and was known all over the world.

' I'm the heiress of the worlds greatest company and I don't even can't get an own bathroom! I have to share it with my hot-shower-addicted blue haired sister! Oh well, you can't get everything…'

" Shower's free!" Bulma said opening the door.

" What! So quickly! You sick B-chan! ChiChi teased and placed her hand on Bulma's forehead.

" Very funny Chi. Today is the start of this semester so of course I'm quick!" Bulma said a fake hurt in her voice." But you better hurry if you want to get some breakfast before school." The blue haired girl laughed brightly and ran away.

" You wouldn't…."

'Of course she would. Don't be stupid Chi. You'd do the same thing to her'

After a nice hot shower she dried and decided to dress. ' Hmm… What should I wear…'

Finally she was wearing a white tank top with white sleeveless denim vest and black tight pants. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her shoes were the newest fashion leather shoes.

Expensive as hell.

Checking her out fit from the full-body mirror ChiChi smiled satisfied. ' Oh they will faint…'

She and Bulma had moved in recently with their nanny. Now they were living with their uncle Gyuo Mao also known as Ox King. So they didn't know anybody around. There was a one good thing in school. Friends and boys. Hopefully she and Bulma would make some good friends.

What was she thinking? Of course they would make friends! They were ChiChi and Bulma Briefs! Two of the most known and adored women in the world! Making friends wouldn't be a problem!

"CHICHI! Did you drown in the shower! We're going to be late! And there's still one egg and pancake left! Bulma screamed and ChiChi almost got a heart attack. A quick look at the clock was enough to give her another one. It was 7:42! ' Oh my Oh my god! We'll be late!'

ChiChi snatched her bag and ran out of the room and down the white marble stairs.

" ChiChi! Where you were! The school starts soon and we aren't there when that happens and who's fault is that?" Bulma fumed and shoved her capsules to the capsule-keeping box.

" Miss Bulma! A lady doesn't speak like that! And miss ChiChi! Don't run in stairs! You could slip and fall!

The both girls turned to the tall strict looking old woman dressed in a black and white maids suit. Her gray hair was neatly done and her blue eyes stared coldly at the girls.

Bulma shrunk back and bowed her head. " We're sorry Mrs. Schwunsbar… This won't happen again." Don't ask… It's the first name that came in my mind at the moment . If there was something twins were afraid of, it was Mrs. Schwunsbar their very own nanny. She had been there so long as they could remember. Always scolding but still sweet. She was the one who had taught manners and the art of fine and fashionable clothes

. But still she was creepy. Appearing out of nowhere only when there was something to scold at.

At another time she was nowhere to be seen. That would scare anyone.

" Hurry up ladies! Or you'll be late. We don't want to give a bad impression, don't we?"

" Yes ma'am…"

Mrs. Schwunsbar turned on her heels and disappeared in kitchen. The girls sighed in relief.

" Come on Chi. Let's go…" Bulma muttered and they went outside.

" Which car we should take?" ChiChi asked eyeing capsules thoughtfully.

" I say we take the red one! It harmonizes with my clothes!" Bulma exclaimed happily and ChiChi giggled. Bulma wore a turquoise tube top and white capri pants and white strap sandals. Her hair was loose and it was waving nicely in a calm late summers morning wind.

" Oh and we better step on it. It almost 7:50."

They got in the car and drove away.

oo00oo

In the other part of the city two young high school students were happily sleeping in their small apartment. If you don't guess who they are I'm gonna kick you!

That was until the alarmclock went off. A hand shot from the sheets and with a swift move threw it to the wall with a crash.

" Who the hell put the alarm on!" An angry voice yelled gruffly. " I was fucking sleeping!"

" Shut up! So was I BUT AIN'T ANYMORE 'CAUSE SOMEONE'S THROWIN' A TANTRUM!" Another rude voice bellowed from the other side of the small room.

" And why we even had that damn alarm on?"

" I dunno!"

A moment of silence fell to the room as they were thinking.

" Holy fucking shit!"

" What is it, Kakarott! Spit it out!" A teenage boy with a black flame like hair and eyes demanded the other teenager with wild hair sticking out in every direction. It was black like his eyes.

" The school starts today, Vegeta!" he said quickly and got up running to the small kitchen to look what time it was since the alarmclock was… unavailable. " And the time's already 7:26!" he yelled.

" Whatta…" Vegeta jumped out of the bed cursing heavily and begun to look for his clothes. Kakarott was trying to find them as well.

Two young men shared a small apartment in the city's worst area. It was mainly slums and old houses. Beggars, dealers and thugs were every day life and word police was unknown. Kakarott and Vegeta had lived in that area a half of their lives and were just hoping to get a better life.

Both were orphans and they had met as a six year old. An old man living in the slums had took them under his wing. Man's name was Son Gohan.

He raised them and to Vegeta and Kakarott he was like a father they never knew. When boys were both thirteen he died in a bar fight. He had been a bouncer in near bar and after his dead the bar owner had taken care of them. And now they were bouncers in the same bar. The best bouncers in the slums.

Taught by Son Gohan the former and dead bouncer martial artist master since they were six surely paid off in that job. The best streetfighters in the whole city. And they were underage and the streetfighting and the bar were illegal. And that classified them as criminals.

Many people thought they were brothers and they didn't care to fix the mistake. The both had a black gravity defying wild hairstyles, coal black mysterious eyes. And only they could smirk like the way they did.

It was wicked and mischievous, evil and confident, stunning and extremely arrogant looking.( I just love Goku, Vegeta and Gohan when they smirk! It makes'em look so 'bad boy!' Drooooooll,)

They were well-muscled, not the bulky way more slender way, sinewy and about 5.9 feet tall. I know Goku is taller and Vegeta is much shorter but I like Vegeta taller And they were handsome as hell ask any woman in the whole area.

The apartment they lived was way too small. One little bedroom, small living room with kitchen and the bathroom. Everything was shabby and dirty. Furniture was old and most of them were broken. The living room had an old couch and a table with a three chairs.

They slept on the futons in the bedroom and there was a small night table with lamp. Shabby and little broken, of course. They had little cupboard in the corner and the kitchen had a little stove, little stage and the fridge. And it was situated in the uppermost layer.

The elevator was broken and was labeled: use at your own risk. Stairs were rotten and labeled: must use at your own risk.

Vegeta was jumping with one leg and trying to put a sock on and the same time drink some sour orange juice and find his bag. " Kakarott! Why ya didn't set the damn alarm earlier! We're fucking late again!"

" It was dark as shit and it was two in the night!" Kakarott yelled back under the table looking for his shoe. " Jus' be happy I even remembered to do 'at!"

" But this fucking happens every year, ya idiot! Heck! I don't even remember when we were in time on the first day o' the school!"

" Me neither. But let's say we keep up the tradition." Kakarott chuckled. He couldn't care less if he was in time or not. Neither did Vegeta. The only reason why they went to the school was because they had made a promise to Son Gohan they would.

And maybe to get a better life.

Crash! Vegeta had tripped and was now cursing like a sailor and Kakarott was laughing his ass off.

" Oh SHUDDUP KAKAOTT! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!"

All the spiky haired teenager could do was laugh at his roomie/kinda brother/best buddy.

" You're asking for it Carrot head!" Vegeta growled and attacked the other teen furiously. This lead to the really dangerous-looking wrestling match. Suddenly Kakarott screamed loudly scaring the hell out of Vegeta.

" IAAAK! VEGETA! THAT FUCKING SCHOOL IS 'BOUT TO START!"

Quickly the got up and grabbed their bags. " When this's over ya're gonna have it so badly."

The boys rushed out the apartment and ran down the rotten stair sand out to the yet empty and filthy streets of the worst area in the whole city.

" Hey Vegeta. Who'll suffer now when Mr. Brownes…ahem… 'retired'?" Kakarott asked smirking at Vegeta who immediately mirrored his smirk.

" I dunno Kakarott so shut up and run so we can find out and I can beat the crap outta ya!"

The boys burst out of laughing and they sprinted down the street. They still had some running to do cause they had 6 kilometers to the Orange Star High School. And this year wouldn't be their usual one… A far from it… But hey… they don't know it.

oo00oo

ChiChi and Bulma parked their car and capsulated it. By some god's luck they still had five minutes before bell ringing. Or by Bulma's suicide style and were by some god's luck still alive.

" Oh my! This place is huge!" Bulma exclaimed looking at the building. " This must be a very decent place with good teachers."

" I agree with you, dear sister."

They walked through the main doors. Halls were looking nice and they were crowed. Chattering and laughing echoed from the walls and soon they were receiving appreciating looks from boys and curious looks from girls, though little jealous ones at that.

Bulma bravely walked over a group looking somewhat worth of her and ChiChi.

" Excuse me, do you know where is the principal's office?" she asked in a sweet tone and smiled at them.

The whole group's jaws almost hit the floor. In front of them was standing Bulma Briefs in living blood and flesh. And she was looking more beautiful what she was in pictures and TV.

" Aren't you B..Bulma Briefs?" asked a tall good-looking young man with a black hair. The others were staring at her in disbelieve.

Bulma laughed lightly and nodded. " Yes I am and who you would be?"

" Uh…my name's Yamcha Haruka. The mayors son." He couldn't believe his luck. He was talking to Bulma Briefs!

" Bulma? Who are these people?" ChiChi asked appearing behind Bulma.

" This's my sister ChiChi. ChiChi this is Yamcha Haruka." ChiChi received the same stunned looks and unbelieving eyes. Bulma Briefs' sister ChiChi Briefs was obviously here too! They're stupid…

" Pleasure to meet you all." The raven-haired girl said politely smiling stunningly. Soon the whole group was being introduced. There was Tien, a tall bald man. He said he was the son of this city's head police officer.

Chaotzu, the son of Orange Star City's theater/opera leader. (They're normal humans in this fic. Just try to imagine Chaozu being… well…a normal boy, okay? Hey! Even I'm having hard time with that!)

Lunch was pretty brunette girl She doesn't change in this fic, thought I like her changing ability… and was just a girl from a rich and I mean RICH family.

Delia was tall and she got a bright red curly hair and big gray eyes. She was rich too and was acting like it.

" It was nice to meet you, but we still need to get our schedules." Bulma announced with a friendly smile.

" Sure. The principals office is right down the stairs." Yamcha hurried to say before anybody else could say nothing. He was really beginning to like the blue haired girl.

" Thank you." ChiChi said politely and they went off to get their new schedules. They entered and saw a middle-aged woman sitting behind neatly arranged desk. ' Must be a secretary…'

" How may I help you, girls?" Tone was friendly and ChiChi took almost immediately liking the woman. " Oh my God!" she suddenly gasped and twins knew they were recognized. This brought a proud, maybe little smug smile on their full lips.

" You.. You're heiress' of the Capsule Corporation!"

" Yes we are and we're here to get our schedules if you would be so kind."

" Of course! Just a sec dears!" ' Oh my oh my! Bulma and ChiChi Briefs standing in front of me! Gosh they are just as beautiful as in pictures! Oh how I wish I could be like they! Such a strong in will…'

The frantic secretary handed their schedules with a shining eyes and they both could read her thoughts clearly. ' Think about it! The heiress' of the Capsule Corporation in our school!'

ChiChi thanked and left the room. In a hall they began to giggle almost hysterically.

" Did you see her face when she recognized who we are, Chi!"

" Did I see it! She almost dropped her eyes, literally! And we have that influence on people B-Chan and you have to admit that is funny!"

" Yep! The climaxes of our miserable life!"

Giggling uncontrollably the made their way to the first class. Bells had just ringed and they were new, so it couldn't count as being late. ChiChi knocked the door lightly and they stepped in causing a huge gasp from the other fellow students.

Obviously the rumors had spread very quickly. The whole class was suddenly whispering loudly and the teacher was looking little shocked. He cleared his throat and looked at some paper.

" Ah! You must be Bulma and ChiChi Briefs. Attention class! These are our new students and I doubt they don't need any introducing. Please take your seats in front row next to Yamcha Haruka. Yamcha raise your hand so they know who you are. And you'll be showing them around. So they won't get lost. Please take your seats!" He managed to speak almost casually thought still very much faster than usually.

Twins just smiled and went to take their seats with the very same group they had met earlier.

" So we meet again! I'll show you the school on the lunch break, okay?" Yamcha smiled hopefully charmingly and got two nods from Bulma and ChiChi.' They're absolutely perfect! I don't know which one I like better… Nah! I just take them both at some point…'

He grinned smugly getting questioning looks from his friends. Before he could say something the class began and they couldn't start a conversation.

" Hello class! I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. To you who don't know me, My name's Haotsu Yasahike and today we-" Mr. Yasahike was rudely interrupted as the door almost flew out of its hinges and he got a really bad feeling about this. He turned and gulped.

" Damn! It's Mr. Yasahike. Ya owe me, Vegeta." This remark was followed by heavy cursing and a snicker from the more wild haired man.

In front of the door were standing two young handsome men. Both have a wild black hair that definitely broke some law of gravity and physics. Both were wearing a black really worn out leather jackets and white slightly dirty tank top.

The flame haired man had blue ragged baggy jeans and really worn out sneakers. The other had black denim pants as ragged and baggy as the other ones. He too had torn sneakers.

Mr. Yasahike was suddenly white as sheet and was slightly wobbly looking.

" This… This must be… some kind of a mistake… I believe you have … a WRONG CLASS!" He stuttered in disbelief.

" Well, nice to see ya too, proff. And there ain't any mistake or Mrs. Weddle The secretary is startin' to get senile." The other man said with smug smile and waved his schedule.

" It cannot be…" And the teacher fainted with aloud thud.

" Well, dat was new…"

Some students were trying to wake the fallen teacher who would soon be schools most respected being among the teachers.

Bulma and ChiChi were startled and were looking at the newcomers with a deep frown maybe with a slight contempt. Boys were rude and looking almost like beggars.' How on earth they even passed the exams…' ChiChi thought with deep frown of disapprove.

" Who are they?" she asked cautiously looking at Yamcha waiting for an answer.

Yamcha was glaring at them murderously and had gritted his teeth. Bulma wondered what was going on? Young teenager boys looked kind of dangerous to her and were obviously absolutely riffraff.

Finally Tien answered with a dark face. " Kakarott Son and Vegeta Ouji." He spat their names in disgust. " They're my father's permanent guests and have been so long as I can remember. They're total scum. Stay away from them. Last year Mr. Brownes just suddenly 'retired' and no one knows why, but it has something to do with them…so…"

"You have nothing to do with them." Yamcha added in and gave a serious look at the twins. " But don't worry. I'll protect you. Just always remember; they're the most dangerous people in this city. You don't know what they could do to you."

Bulma was now looking scared and ChiChi had extremely worried look on her pretty face. The raven-haired girl warily watched the two men who were now trying to wake the teacher and the other students had quickly moved away from them.

Both were snickering and talking silently to each other. She had to admit in one stage of her mind they were both looking handsome, in a dangerous way. Maybe little skinny, but still… Hey, they don't have so much money to get some food She snorted in disgust and turned to Delia and they started whispering.

Bulma gazed warily at the boys and soon turned her head away. Why always the good-looking ones were the bad boys and how that handsome men could be so bad.

Suddenly Mr. Yasahike was wide-awake and stood up hastily and then turned to Vegeta and Kakarott who were chuckling lightly at him. He glared coldly at them.

" GET YOUR SEATS MR. OUJI, MR.SON RIGHT AWAY! OH, AND YOUR IN DETENTION RIGHT AFTER THE SCHOOL!"

" Whoa! Hey Vegeta! We almost made a new record! Eight minutes in school and we got a detention!" Kakarott exclaimed loudly and grinned.

" Get your seats before I make you, scums! You are disturbing the class." Yamcha's voice chimed in and Kakarott and Vegeta turned to him.

Kakarott gave an amused look to him and Vegeta snorted. His gaze fixed on the slender blue haired girl sitting besides 'the Asshole' as they had named Yamcha and his friends. ' Whoa! Whatta babe! Nice breasts.. Feh… a snob…we don't need any o' those in here…'

" So Yamcha has finally found himself a wench. I must say ya're gettin' better in this things." He said and eyed Bulma very boldly and smirked. And it wasn't an ordinary smirk. It was the 'Smirk'.

Bulma had paled and looked coldly at him. The smirk really was something.

" How DARE you! Don't you know who you're talking to?" Yamcha roared and stood balling his fists in fury. How he dared..

" Easy there Yamcha boy! Ya don't wanna get a detention to ruin your perfect grades." Kakarott butted in with 'the Smirk'. His eyes soon found a beautiful black haired girl sitting next to Bulma.' Man, she's got the looks…quite firm shape…and a snob…'

" And of course we recognize'em. Just some more rich bastards like ya, ya know." Kakarott stated calmly and the young criminals went to get their seats laughing and left stunned people behind.

" How he…. That….." Tien and Yamcha were fuming and girls were shocked.

" What did we ever do to them?" ChiChi asked in brink of tears. " Why are they so mean?" Bulma asked quietly in a daze. Inside, both heiresses' were fuming and they had a very strong urges to strangle somebody. But the were fine ladies and ladies are always in control of the situation whatever it was.

And of course they should be shocked and heavily distraught of their words. Twins inhaled deeply and then sighed. The beginning had been so nice and if it they just hadn't make an appearance….

Why they acted like that?

Class continued without any interruptions and was about in a half way when the door once again opened and fell from its hinges. Obviously Vegetas kick was little too much…

" Uhm… Excuse me… but I was supposed to be in this class… and…" a short teenager boy said uncertainly looking at his feet nervously.

"Damn! That guy is, and I mean is, short…" Kakarott muttered in slight awe. Vegeta only nodded. The new boy was barely five feet tall If you haven't guessed it this far I really begin to doubt are you a real dbz fan… and he was bald. He wore simple white T-shirt and brown khaki pants. A regular guy.

Mr. Yasahike was having a small mental breakdown. ' Oh why I can't tech in peace? When did this place become a mall? And why did I have to get 'the brothers' and now some worse teenager boy is trying to disturb my fine mental balance…'

" Uhm… Are ya-you Mr. Yasahike? My name's Kuririn Chestnut and-"

" Just take a seat!" the teacher yelled suddenly cutting him off. Little scared Kuririn looked the students and was trying to find a place to sit.' How rude teacher…'

" Hey! Ya! Shortie! Come an' sit with us!" Kakarott yelled from the back startling everybody. Mr. Yasahike sent a suspicious glance at 'the brothers' and gave a warning look to the short man.

Kuririn didn't notice it but he noticed weird looks he was having.' Must be 'cause I'm short…' he snorted mentally walked towards two black-haired men. At least they were trying to be friendly.

Vegeta was seething. " Whatta hella ya're thinking 'bout! He hissed lowly." He's only a wimp and short one of that kind!"

"C'mon! he's an outcast like us. And he doesn't look so rich either like the rest of the school is! We don't hafta like him or be friends. Jus' let'im sit here. None bothers." He whispered back quickly as the new boy was heading towards them. Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to sulk. He didn't need any wimps near him.

" Thanks guys! I'm Kuririn Chestnut." He said happily and extended a hand to shake. Kakarott just looked at him. "I'm Kakarott Son an'-"

" I can say my own name thanks!" Vegeta snapped irritated. The flame-haired teenager cleared his throat and took a childish expression. " Hello! My name's Vegeta Ouji and my hobbies are shoplifting, mugging and scaring people, car thieving and Martial Arts." Kuririns face was priceless.

It was stunned, shocked, scared, admiring, disbelieving and well… priceless.

Kakarott began laughing and Vegeta smirked.

" MR.SON! DO YOU WANT A DETENTION AGAIN! IF YOU DON'T THEN DON'T BOTHER OTHER **FINE** STUDENT'S WITH YOUR LAUGHING!" teachers voice boomed and the trio fell backwards with their seats, falling on the floor in unceremonious heap.

Cursing and muttering they all climbed up and took their respectable seats again.

" I swear that man down there has something against us." Kuririn replied sarcastically and both other men smirked. " So your hobby is shoplifting. Must be interesting…" the bald youth started and now it was Kakarott and Vegetas turn to look suspicious.

" You get that we were serious." Kakarott asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Yes, but it doesn't matter so…"

Two teenager looked briefly at each other. They nodded at the same time. Rest of the class was spent chatting and getting know the each other. And Mr. Yasahike yelling at them and threatening with detentions if they didn't stop talking and being annoying, uneducated' younglings' as he 'affectionately' called them and yadda yadda…

Yep. Things are soon to turn interesting…

oo00oo

**Kinoha: **….and then when I have switched the alarm off I'll just…. Mumble mumble… and Then the safe…hmm this gets hard…. Well couple of dynamites should do it…EEEEEK!( Covers quickly papers and other planning stuff)

How long have you been there! I wasn't saying anything about making a bank robbing plan…uh, I mean I was just doing the story plot! Like I said in the beginning!

Yeah the story plot! Hehee…Damn I must be more careful in the future…Just review and I can go on with my pla- I mean story! The story!

**Lawyer: **This girl has some screws loser than they should be…

**Kinoha: **Shut up and keep cleaning!(throws a death glare at the annoying lawyer) Anyway you're free to ask me anything through reviews or my e-mail and **there will be romance in later chapters**! Kakarott and Vegeta are kinda comical but I like it…. heheee….

Sayonara minna-san! Ja ne! And now… where was I…Ah the safe….mumbling….

JA NE MINNA-SAN! SAYONARA! Remember to review! Next chapter will be out as soon as I see there's been enough reviews or when I feel like it…

PS. The kidnapping will happen in couple of chapters...


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back! Damn my music teacher is funny! We were supposed to listen to Bach's Air and the dvd –player flipped…" Oh no you don't you piece of shit! Don't dare to break down now you intolerable fucking player! (She starts banging the dvd player) Oh damn shit..." etc. Man it was funny! We certainly have a weird and nice teacher! And without any more rambling…

**Kinoha: **Dumdi dum…damdam…duu dun di dun…( Picking the lock in the banks front doors) hehee…soon I'll be invincible! Muahaaahaaa!

**Lawyer: **What I am doing in here!(looking mummy from all tying and ropes)

**Kinoha:** Sush! You'll carry the money and you think I want my fingerprints on them?(sly smile)

**Lawyer: **Oh f- unprintable text and censured for a good reason -it!

**Kinoha: **Oh! And I don't own DBZ! But soon… soon… hehehee… And if I owned it… WOULD I BE 'CLEANING' THE BANK AND 'FIXING' THE FRONT DOOR LOCKS?

All of the People… Chapter II – Club and Bar Evening 

A week had passed and everybody had just adjusted back to the school routine. Life was looking good and most students were still excited about Bulma and ChiChi going on their school. What the others didn't notice was three young men being good friends…

The bell rang and most students rushed out of the door to the sweet freedom and lunch break. Kakarott, Vegeta and Kuririn were last to leave the class room because they always sat back of the classroom.

" Hey guys! I was just wondering do ya know any good under-age clubs?" Kuririn asked suddenly.

" Yeah. Why d'ya ask?" Vegeta grunted in response and Kakarott just nodded curiously.

In past week they had actually became very good friends which had surprised the two wild-haired boys greatly.

Kuririn was pretty poor himself and his family didn't got so much money. And his family included himself and his grandfather Kame'Sennin Lord Muten Roshi if you didn't know who according Kuririn was the greatest lecher and pervert in the Orange Star City.

" Well…Just crossed my mind… we could go in some club and hunt some girls…I heard there's new club and they'll open it today evening."

" I like the way ya think, Kuririn." Kakarott smirked approvingly.( Remember where they grew up!)

" So, whaddya say about this evening?" the short man suggested with grin.

" Nope. We have som' work to do with Kakarott."

" Bummer! That'd have been cool."

" Ya say going in som' under-age club would be cool?" Kakarott said mockingly and Kuririn was little perplexed.

" Hey! Clubbing is cool!" he stated.

" I didn't say it isn't, but we know a lot cooler place and it could be considered as a 'club' and there ya can find hotter girls. A much hotter."

" Just come along with us today evening and you'll see." Vegeta said mysteriously and they went to see if there was anything eatable food.

oo00oo

ChiChi and Bulma were sitting with Yamcha and the others keeping up little chitchat as 'the criminals and shortie' walked in.

Bulma watched carefully as they were talking about something very funny 'cause they were laughing loudly. She studied the flame-haired somewhat tall young man in baggy badly worn out clothes. He was completely mystery to her and in some state of her mind he was attracting.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She really was beginning to hate the guy. He was arrogant and treated her and her friends like air. Totally ignoring them. Looking and scowling at her like she was the most disgusting thing on the face of earth.

" Bulma? Are you okay?" Yamcha's voice broke her thoughts and she smiled at him and then frowned. " I'm okay. Just wondering how they even passed the exams and have money to attend this school when they look like trash." Every head turned at their direction with a superior scold on their faces.

" We don't know. But they have been attending school so long that I can remember…" Delia said hesitantly." No one knows where they live or who their parents are. I've heard some people say they have followed them to find out but they always disappear from sight…"

" Let's not talk about them." Tien said and they returned to the original topic; the new club.

ChiChi wasn't listening. He was eyeing a certain person with more interest than she should have had. She tore her gaze off of him and forced it to her lunch. What was so damn confusing in him? He was a criminal. Bad boy. Probably one who met a girl in the bar and then spiked her drink and…

She shuddered at the thought. And his smirk… Only a thought of him made her heart jump and slight blush spread on her face. She gave a last glance at 'the criminal' and noticed they were leaving.

" So ChiChi, what do we do?"

" What? Do what, Bulma."

"Go to that new club which opens tonight! Weren't you listening Chi?"

" Oh that! Fine by me, guess…"

" Oh great!" Bulma chirped happily and they continued their lunches.

oo00oo

It was almost seven in the evening and Bulma and ChiChi were waiting excitedly Yamcha and the others to get them. Soon a red Corvette stopped in front of their mansion they walked outside.

" See you, Uncle Ox!" Bulma yelled cheerily at their huge sized uncle.

" And wish us luck!" ChiChi added and they ran outside to the waiting car.

Gyo Mao watched happily as his nieces got inside the red Corvette. That Yamcha guy seemed very nice and he was the mayors son. And it hadn't gone unnoticed from him that Bulma had taken liking to that fine young man. ( Feeling very sick…gonna throw up…) After this evening they may become an item. He hoped so. They looked good together. ChiChi would probably find some good man from the club…

" Oh how fast they grow up these days…"

" But they still act irresponsible." A strict voice came startling Ox King. Mrs. Wunschbar was standing besides him with a deep cold frown. Ox King didn't like this woman. She gave him creeps. He wondered how she had managed to stay in his brothers service this long. Guess she was trustworthy enough to the job… He would have expelled her right away.

Mrs. Wunschbars face was unreadable. But eyes were cold and she narrowed them with a dangerous glint in their cold blueness.

oo00oo

Three young men were walking down the dark street joking and chatting about dirty things. There were no lights in this part of city and Kuririn was more than little nervous.

" So guys… When are we there? This's creeping the shit outta me…"

" Relax baldie. As long as you're with us there's no thief, dealer or even drunk man who'd dare to attack us. If they do they're really friggin' stupid and don't know Vegeta an' me." Kakarott chuckled and kicked an empty can of beer to the darkness. It made a slight noise scaring some scrawny cat off.

" You guys must be famous or sumthin'…"

" Ya have no idea!" Vegeta smirked and they walked in silence until Kuririn broke it again still little nervous.

" So Kakarott… Ya guys never told me what are your jobs exactly… You bartenders?"

Kakarott and Vegeta broke in loud laughter. What did this guy see? A friggin' drink servers?

" Far from it, buddy. Far from it…"

Suddenly they stopped and Kuririn bumped on Kakarott. They stood in front of a really suspicious looking bar. Above the door was big neon sing which read Kelly's place.

" Okay…" Kuririn managed to blurt. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

They entered, two wild-haired men confidently like they had done it thousands times before and short bald man meekly following.

Place was dimly lit whit neon lights there and here, most of them broken. It was dirty place but it felt oddly welcoming and cozy and it was much bigger than what it looked from outside. Music was booming and there were some people drinking and doing whatever they felt like doing.

Kuririn stared in awe. He hadn't never before been in a place like this.

" So let's grab a beer before its our turn." Vegeta ordered and they walked to the bar saying hellos and giving fingers at the people.

" Beer? I dunno…" Kuririn hesitated. He had never drank beer before.

" Trust me, Kuririn. Ya're gonna need it if ya wanna survive this night…." Kakarott smirked and gave him a big glass of beer. 'This guy really needs to learn to drink.' he thought and leaned on the bar sipping his beer and watching carefully people around. Some of them would cause a trouble when drunk and it was always good to know which ones. He glanced swiftly at Kuririn and saw him staring his beer suspiciously.

" C,mon! Drink it already! Hell!"

" But were under age and…" he hesitated glancing around. Then his expression changed to pure determination and he took a long gulp. Vegeta and Kakarott were little surprised but then cheered at him loudly. Kuririn smiled boldly and smashed his glass on the bar table.

" That's the way to go!"

" VEGETA! KAKAROTT! Spoiling an innocent youngster?" A loud absolutely feminine voice shrieked and black-haired teenagers fell from their stools to the floor.

" Uh… Hello, Juuhachi…." Groaned a voice from the floor. Kuririn stared at the figure standing before him hands placed firmly on her hips.

The girl had short blond hair and deep ice-blue eyes. She was short but still nicely womanly shaped. Her clothes were as shabby as the two men getting off the floor; A worn denim jacket, light blue undershirt and baggy jeans. Despite her outfit she looked stunning.

" Would ya pleaz fucking STOP DOING THAT!" Vegeta growled at the blond girl. Blond girl ignored Vegeta and turned to Kakarott.

" Who's this, Kakarott?"

" That's Kuririn. Kuririn, this's Juuhachi, just call her Juu." Kuririn nodded bluntly.

" Okay, how did these two dogs get ya dragged in here?" Juu asked eyeing Kakarott suspiciously.

"Actually, this was my idea… and they are kinda innocent…" Vegeta, Kakarott and Juu began howling in laughter.

Vegeta fell again on the floor was laughing uncontrollably rolling around. Kakarott leaned to the bar hanging onto it trying to remain standing. He too was having breathing problems because he was laughing so hard. Juu had fallen on the floor and was giggling and howling banging the floor with her fists. Kuririn was staring blankly at them.

" Did I say something funny?"

" In… no…cen…t?" Juu managed to gasp between her fits of laughter. Finally after whole three minutes of laughing they regained their composure's.

" Outch! Shit! My stomach is cramping…" Kakarott whined and Kuririn was getting little frustrated.

" Baldie, last time when we were fuckin' innocent was at the age of six or five. And we lost our virginity's when we were damn fifteen."

Kuririn blushed heavily at the latter part of sentence.

" So boys! Get on the work before I kick your scrawny asses to it! I'll take care of your new friend!"

Vegeta gave her a finger and they scurried away. Kuririn felt somewhat unsecure without them.

" Relax man! I'm not gonna bite ya, y'know." Juu smirked." So how did ya meet them and furthermore, how in the hell ya got them your friends."

" Well, the thing is…."

oo00oo

Kakarott leaned against the wall and kept a close eye for drunken customers. If they began to 'cause a scene' he'd just throw them out. The night seemed to be calm and usual customers weren't there, so it was actually relaxing.

Kakarott smiled faintly when his obsidian eyes saw Kuririn talking to Juuhachi and Juuhachi was laughing brightly at him. 'He surely is a strange fellow… seems to be making friends with anyone…' Thought Kuririn looked slightly drunk he wasn't drinking anymore. Then he said something and Juu blushed nicely and Kakarott almost fainted. 'Juu blushing!' He had never seen the blond girl blush at anyone or anything they had ever said. And he had know her since he was eight. 'Well, I think we should give him more credit after all…'

Then his eyes fell upon a dim corner table and his curiosity rose. A tall hooded figure was talking quietly at three burly and extremely though looking men. It was obvious to him what they were talking about. Just some greater boss giving orders to his men.

" Whaddya looking at, Kakarott?"

Kakarott turned his head at Vegeta, who had appeared suddenly. He threw a quick glance at the direction of the corner table. Vegeta scolded.

" Why those bastards have to make their deals in here. What if they're stalked by some under cover police? And then it's the end of this place…"

" At least we should find out what're they talking 'bout. It's our job ain't it?"

Slowly they advanced the table and stopped when they could hear their talking. The four didn't seem to notice this.

" So is the plan clear to you imbeciles?" asked the hooded figure threateningly. The voice was strict and cold like every persons who was used giving commands. And it was a woman's voice.

" Sure thin' Bella…" one of the men responded with a sly smile.

" You idiot!" she spat angrily and slammed her fist at the table with loud bang. Three men jumped in fear and startled." How many times I have to tell you scumbags to not to use my name in public! Some one might hear it!"

" Sorry boss…" they fumbled unison. She sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

" Okay. Let's go through this once more. First, I don't care how do you do it bus just do it **without causing a ruckus** and it must be done **unnoticed **by **anyone.** Get it! Good! Second, you can be rough, no, you **must be rough** and **injure them unnecessarily. **Third, **hide them well** and I want you to **broke them completely**. I don't care how you do it just take care of them somehow. Then we can discuss about ransoms. Do you still understand!"

Vegeta surpassed chuckle. Obviously their female boss didn't think too highly of his men. But it was much more obviously what was the crime they were going to commit. Some one would be soon kidnapped. Probably some side changer or deal traitor. That happened all the time.

" Uh, we understand boss… but at least we'd like know why?"

" I'll tell you why! It's all their fathers fault! And the rest is none of your business! And remember, tonight at nine o'clock in Night Palace."

With these words she stood up and stormed out of the door. She was surprisingly tall for a woman. Almost six feet tall.

" Okay boys! We have an hour before our mission! Let's get prepared!" And they left silently.

Kakarott gave Vegeta a weird look. " What!" Vegeta snapped.

" Night Palace is that new under-age club that opened tonight…" he explained calmly with a thoughtful look in his eyes. " And I bet almost everybody from our friggin' school is there and I dunno anybody who'd have some 'darker touches'…"

Vegeta was silent and trying to remember if there was somebody. But nothing came in his mind. Usually he and Kakarott knew all contacts between people and their deals. And the people didn't know nothing about it that they knew.

" But I have a hunch… "

" Me too, Vegeta."

And they went back to watching the people and saw a fight forming and dived to join it.

oo00oo

**Kinoha: **Oh yeah! (carrying a huge sack of money) Hehee… This was too easy…( doesn't look where she is going and collides with a table, trips and hits her hand at the alarm button) …..RRIINGGG….

Oh shit! ( Hearing sirens in distance) EAAAAAAAKK! Gotta go! Damn table…

**Lawyer: **MUAHHAAAHAAA! Serves you right! You psycho bitch!

**Kinoha: **Bitch? (Kinoha growls and cracks her knuckles as her temper boils over and beats the lawyer to a bloody pulp) ( Ooops..)

**Kinoha: **Damn lawyers… stupid delay… the back door…And I really NEED TO LEARN TO CONSENTRATE ON WHAT I'M DOING! Really, I always manage to bruise myself everywhere I go and trip over just like that ; AND NOBODY ELSE ISN'T ALLOWED TO LAUGH EVILLY BUT ME! ( runs away to the forest)

I hope you liked this chapter and please Review! Because…

REVIEW equals ME HAPPY PERSON equals UPDATE!

JA NE MINNA-SAN!SAYONARA!


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Another chapter out! And the title says it all…And this is definitely rated R! Don't to me to cry if you're traumatized after reading this! 

**Kinoha: **(Running in the forest cursing heavily) huff huff… Damn it all… pant pant… GRR… this scene is straightly from some fugitive movie…

Just because some stupid lawyer…. And now I'm running in the forest for my life… gasp… wheeze…(hears dogs barking and helicopters flying around) Damn they're gaining me…

Just go and read the damn chapter and I'll try to lost them!

All Of The People….

Chapter III – Kidnapped! And what happened… 

Bulma and ChiChi sat with the others sipping their drinks and watching the other dance and do whatever they were doing. Bulma really wasn't listening Yamcha's rambling about being mayors son and having greater responsibilities than the others and having his brand new car and yadda yadda…

Bulma groaned mentally. She really liked him but he could bubble like some ditzy girl! She'd rather be dancing with him but he didn't seem to get the hint. ' He could have at least bought my drink…'

ChiChi looked bored and was almost falling asleep. So much for a nice evening. Most boys were absolutely too shy to ask her or ChiChi dismissed them before they could even ask her. There really weren't any handsome or droolable( Is that even a word?) men for her taste. She preferred them somewhat mysterious and maybe little bold.

Despite these little facts, ChiChi and Bulma were having a great time.

Clock was almost nine and more people came in and with them two burly men…

" …and guess what, Bulma? Then the guy said what was I doing, and I said…" Yamcha rambled on and twins tried not to yawn. In their opinions Yamcha was a great guy and nice gentleman, ( AARGH! I can't believe I WROTE THAT! I NEED A PSYCHIATRIST AND QUICKLY!) but everybody has one's flaws.

" Excuse me? ChiChi and Bulma Briefs?" a sudden voice asked startling the group. A bartender stood besides their table looking little nervous.

" Yes we are."

" There is a phone call from your… uncle I believe. He said he has something very important to tell. He sounded hurry."

"Oh… we'll come right away!" Bulma said getting up from her soft chair." Lead the way. You guys don't go and disappear on us, won't you."

The bartender led the way and ChiChi was getting curious. What could be this important?

" What you think it is? It's not like uncle to call us like this."

Bulma frowned." I don't know. What if something has happened? It must be something very serious!" she sounded little concerned and it was her black haired sisters turn to frown.

" Well we'll find out eventually."

They reached phone booths and the bartender excused himself and left them alone. ChiChi extended her hand to pick up the phone when she heard a muffled cry behind.

'What..'

She whirled around and froze in shock. A big ugly man was holding Bulma his hand clamped over her mouth and restraining her hands painfully behind her hand.

ChiChi didn't have time to shriek when other if possible uglier mans hand shot forward and began choking her. She fell on her knees not able to breath properly.

Bulma's mind was frozen. She couldn't do anything. Still she wanted to something even if it was useless. Kick, punch, curse, struggle, bite, spit, scream, anything. But she couldn't she was too much afraid or it just wasn't lady like.

The phones were back at the club around the corner so nobody wouldn't see there which meant there wasn't nobody to rescue them. Or hear them. The music boomed so loud that you could barely hear your own voice

ChiChi was unknown that she was thinking exactly same as her sister.' Oh come on Chi! Do something! You can't let that that bastard just kidnap you! Fucking do something! Since when I do curse…'

A fist slammed on to her cheek and she flew to the wall with a sickening crash and fell on the ground unconscious.

' Chi! Let go off me, you oaf!' Bulma's mind screamed but still her brains and limbs didn't want to co-operate. A bigger man went and roughly yanked her up and Bulma felt sharp pain somewhere in her neck and everything went black.

oo00oo

A dim morning light shone through a dusty window glass in the small shabby room. In that room slept four very tired youngsters.

Kakarott pulled the covers over his head trying to escape the dim morning light and in the progress took with him Vegeta's covers.

Vegeta who had been slumbering peacefully felt suddenly chilly and woke up groggily. Almost immediately he noticed his sheet was gone.' Whatta… Where the hell… Kakarott!'

This wasn't one of his best mornings. Kakarott had his sheet, he was cold and suffering one hellova hangover. And when he pondered it more closely he didn't actually remember what had happened. After their shift, which had ended about twelve o'clock and Kuririn and Juu had already been quite drunk and they had decided to join the fun… ' Oh shit…'

He and Kakarott rarely got this drunken… And talk about Kakarott… he still had his sheet!

" KAKAROTT! GIMME MY SHEET BACK DAMMIT! He bellowed and yanked the sheets off him.

Kakarott sat up with a start. His eyes focused to Vegeta who was holding his sheets whit a pissed look. " Hey I was still sleeping…" he whined.

" YEAH! YOU WERE SLEEPING!AND YOU FUCKING STOLE MY DAMN SHEET!"

" No I didn't!"

" YES YOU DID!"

" DIDN'T TOO!"

" DID TOO!"

" DIDN'T TOO!"

"DI-"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP! Two angry voices roared from the tangled pile of sheets. Other voice was absolutely woman's.

Now Kakarott and Vegeta were both pissed off 'cause someone had interrupted their morning argue and stomped over the pile and yanked the covers off.

" NOW YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING!" Vegeta announced rather loudly and then looked at the two half awake persons.

And their eyes almost bugged out of their heads! Imagine they do it anime way like this O.O;

The two half awake persons were none other than Kuririn and Juu and which was more important they were both **naked** and sleeping in **each others arms!**

Black haired teenagers stared at them dumbfounded a couple of minutes then looked at the each other and then again looked, now back in asleep, down at them.

Then in a less time than a half second they piled all the sheets in the room atop of them.

"…."

"…."

" Uh, Vegeta?"

" …Yeh?…"

" D'ya remember anythin' what happened last night"

" …Nope….Ya?"

" …Nope…."

" …Okayyy…"

" ….."

" ………"

oo00oo

When some other teenagers were having a hard time remembering what exactly had happened last night some others would have rather forgotten what had happened last night.

Bulma couldn't sleep. He was tied really tightly from ankles and knees. Her arms twisted painfully behind her back tied tightly and she was gagged with an old stinky piece of cloth.

Hot wet tears were falling from her blue crystal eyes. She felt absolutely miserable and afraid. (Well who wouldn't?) Her brain was finally beginning to understand she was kidnapped. Alone in darkness and who knows where and nobody didn't maybe even know what had happened. And that brought more silent tears in her eyes.

Carefully, she tried to switch her position on the cold floor to a better but ended up only rolling on her hurt arm. She winced.

Now Bulma's over exhausted mind noticed she was covered in bruises and scratches. 'When did that happen?'

Again, she tried move and her foot hit something which felt like human body.' Another person…Wait… Chi!'

Was ChiChi here too? Suddenly everything looked little better. She wasn't alone.

Blue haired girl slowly crawled closer and nudged ChiChi's still unconscious body with her feet. How she could have forgotten about her own sister? She had woke up shortly after she had been knocked out and found herself in darkness all tied up.

ChiChi moaned and obviously tried to get up. By the surprised wince Bulma guessed she was tied up.' What are you thinking! Of course they'd tie her up. You think they just let Chi go free!'

" Hihi!" Bulma tried to speak failing miserably. She started sobbing in delight.

" Uluma?" ChiChi responded uncertainly. Her cheek felt like it was in fire and her body ached. Where was she? All she could see was darkness. And tied up with a gag. She heard another person sobbing and it could only been Bulma.

" Uh huh…" ChiChi heard her mumble and relief washed over her. How she wanted to talk to her sister. ChiChi felt something hot and her face felt wet. She was crying. It seemed to be only thing they both were able to do at the moment. ChiChi pressed her non-hurt cheek against the cold floor and just waited. Someone would soon come and rescue them. The kidnappers must have already sent the ransom demands and they'd be freed…

oo00oo

Kuririn was in his own personal heaven dreaming of a certain blond haired girl. And then he woke up. 'Well… it was too good to be true anyway… Wait! Why there so many sheets over me and they're on my face?' He quickly pried them off and sat up and fell back. And closed his eyes. The morning light had suddenly turned on a burning piece of magnesium. A very large one. His head felt like… well…what your head feels like when you have a hangover. I don't know, Never been drunk

" Hey, Kuririn's awake!" ' Sounds like Kakarott…'

" 'bout damn time!" ' Must be Vegeta…'

He heard a loud stomping sound coming closer. ' Oh man… what is it….'

" OKAY BALDIE! START EXPLAINING! NOW!" Vegeta's voice boomed through the room and both Kuririn and Kakarott winced. If Vegeta was immune to his own yelling when having a hangover that didn't mean they were.

Kuririn didn't have time to answer when another loud voice joined in.

" VEGETA! WHATTA HELL ARE YA YELLING! SOM' PEOPLE NEED SLEEP, Y'KNOW!"

Juu yelled back and sat up too. The she blinked. " What the fuck I'm doing here?"

" That's what we're are curious 'bout, y'know!" Kakarott snapped. He really wasn't in good mood today.

" Yep! And why're ya both naked and sleepin' in each others arms!" Vegeta pressed on.

" ….What…" Kuririn and Juuhachi exclaimed in unison. Then they looked at each others eyes and then back to Vegeta and Kakarott.

" Ya mean it wasn't a dream?" they chorused again.

" Dream? Obviously not, idiots! And since when you did have stereos!"

Kuririn and Juu burst out in loud laugh and they hugged and it soon changed to passionate kiss.

Vegeta and Kakarott stared once again their eyes huge as plates.

First: Juu hadn't never allowed any male to touch her and even less let them kiss her. If somebody even dared to try… usually nice little round-house kick to head or kick between legs did the job. And eventually most of the men dropped their interest at once. And both young men knew she was definitely a virgin and almost like a sister to them.

Second: Kuririn wasn't exactly Juu's type.

Quickly Vegeta regained his composure.

" OH CUT IT OUT WILL YA! NOT IN OUR ROOM DAMMIT! GET YOUR OWN!"

" Ohm… actually that's little late now you see V-man…" Kuririn blushed bright crimson and Juu smirked. " What!" Vegeta asked lowly maybe little threateningly."

" You mean you literally fucked…"

" How drunk we were?" Kakarott asked suddenly.

" I dunno…. But one thing I know surely: I'm in love!" Juu squealed happily hugging Kuririn tighter. " Yeah…" Was the only reply she got from short man and they kissed again.

Vegeta was preparing to yell at them( He sure does yell a lot…) but changed his mind and smirk found its way on his face.

" Well! It was a fucking time for you two to lose your virginity! You have my blessing, children!"

" Amen." Kakarott added and they both made a cross mark and bowed deeply.

" Oh fuck off!" Kuririn commanded teasingly.

" So you can fuck on." Kakarott snapped back and he and Vegeta burst in laughter and exited the room. " Have a nice **quality** time!" And they left for school even if they were almost three hours late. Kuririn snorted but then smiled.

" They're good guys even if they don't know it."

" Uh huh… They're like my brothers and I've known'em since I was seven. They taught me how to fight and all… comes handy quite often."

" Hey Juu? You think ya could tech me."

" Sure! But first where were we…"

And they locked in the passionate kiss and fell to the mattress.

oo00oo

Hrmm… Okay… that went little humorous and perverted but… whatta heck!

**Kinoha: **(Sits in prisons waiting room with all suspicious looking people) Waaah! They got me! While you were reading the fic in your nice little house me running like a madman! And look at me now! I got caught! Uhuuuu! And now I'm in prison!

( Couple minutes passes: gets bored and decides to talk someone. Turns to man next to her)

**Kinoha:** Hey! Why're you here?

**Stranger: **( Very evil and mad glint in his eyes) I killed my family 'twitch' and the whole block with a frying pan 'twich' hehee…

**Kinoha: **Oh.. that's …gulp.. nice… Why'd do that….eheeh…?

**Mad Frying Pan Murderer:** They 'twitch' annoyed me 'twitch' like you….

**Kinoha:** Oookkaayyy…. ………..I WANNA OUTTA HERE! QUICKLY! REWIEW SO I CAN GET OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER AND WRITE MYSELF OUT OF THIS MESS! DAMN COKE MADE ME DO THIS!

**Mad Frying Pan Murderer: **( Pulls out a very huge frying pan 'Titanium Beef Master 3000') Oh come 'Twitch' here girlie…

**Kinoha: ** AAAAAAAHHHRGGHL! REVIEW REVIEW!( Runs in a circles in middle of the room the Mad Frying Pan Murderer too close for comfort while the others just look passive and slightly amused) DAMN IT ALL! AREN'T THESE GUYS SUPPOSED TO BE UNARMED!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I did! I had absolutely too much fun with it! And absolutely too much Coke! Writing makes me thirsty, y'know!( looks at four empty big bottles of Coke) Ooops!

And no mention about Goku and Vegeta being OOC! The just act like that in this story! This is an AU!

JA NE MINNA-SAN! SAYONARA!


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N:** Here we go go! Aishiri tsuzukeru…Sorry listened too much Megumi Hayashibara thought…Anyway, nothing new under the sun except the new chapter of AOTP! (Kinoha starts throwing colored pieces of paper around. Second later her mom appears: SEA! WHATTA HELL IS THIS! CLEAN IT NOW! (Points the mess around)….yes mom… Damn….)

**Kinoha: **Phew! Thanks for saving me!( A guard drags her along the corridors to her new cell)

**Grumpy Guard:** Hmff! Get in, brat!

**Kinoha: **BRAT! I'LL SHOW YOU BRATS YO- 'BZZZZ ZAP' (gets electrocuted by guards electric zapper thing and is thrown to the cell. Grumpy Guard goes away) urlgh….hihee… oh fucking…damn…. Mumble mumble…just wait….grr…uhm…shock therapy just what I needed….oh Jesus Christ…

**Every other person in the jail:** STOP THAT MUMBLING! IT'S IRRITATING!

**Kinoha: **… oh fine…(sulks in the corner and is bitching about everything)

All Of The People….

Chapter IV - It was YOU!

Vegeta and Kakarott arrived to school building late, as usual. They were prepared to be yelled at, scolded at, sneered at, yelled at and once again to be yelled at but nothing couldn't have prepared them at the sight what waited them in front of the school doors.

Vegeta looked absolutely stunned and gaped openly at the sight and Kakarott just looked more stunned and stared stupidly.

Then they blinked.

"Whatta hell's…" Vegeta started.

"Going on in here!" and Kakarott finished the sentence for him and himself.

The school parking lot was full of police cars and other cars. Everywhere where they ever looked was running polices, private detectives, press staff, very distraught looking students and teachers, big blue elephants with green and pink stripes ( PANG! Mad Frying Pan Murderer pops out of nowhere and hits poor Kinoha with his 'Titanium Beef Master3000™' Frying pan which really belongs to Kinoha. Okay Okay! No elephants! Just forget them! This is no humor fic!) some random people and more press staff.

The whole yard was one big mess and noise.

" They could've announced they were keeping a carnival…" And Vegeta smacked Kakarott hard on his head.

" Oww! Shit! Watch it man! I just got rid of my friggin' hangover!"

" Just shut up! Let's find out what has happened… Though I think I know…"

Unbeknown to them Mr. Yasahike was approaching them with a strict and desperate expression.

" MR. OUJI! MR. SON! DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?" He screamed loudly and extremely highly scaring the shit out of two unsuspecting teenager.

And got the most attention of the crowd. Vegeta turned at him rubbing his ears and cursed mentally.

' Damn he can scream! Almost deafened me! How in the hell he managed to yell so. Highly.' Kakarott mused and glared at the crowd. Usually they were in trouble when Mr. Yasahike yelled at them and when the situation was something like the scene in front of them there was no doubt this was bad. And they didn't even know what had happened and less done something. Well maybe being late but it didn't count.

" Good morning to you too 'Mrs.' Yasahike. Ya know ya really should try out singing som' opera or shit like'at. And know sumthin' 'bout what?" He asked 'sweetly' crossing his arms and stared down at the fuming teacher. He was about a head taller than Mr. Yasahike who was really short man. Barely 5.1feet.

" ABOUT WHAT! BULMA BRIFS AND CHICHI BRIEFS HAAVEE BEEEENN KIIIDNAAPPPED!" he ranted and wailed hysterically. They had always known their teacher had a 'sensitive nerves' but this went little over." AND BY THE WAY! YOU'RE IN DETENTION!"

" And I thought you'd let us down." Vegeta sneered sarcastically.

" What was that?"

" Nuthin'… Mr. Yasahike."

" What's going on in here?" demanded a new voice. The three turned to see a police officer eyeing them.

" Mister police officer! I've found the kidnappers!" He announced loudly and the whole yard went silent.

Kakarott and Vegeta stood petrified. He wouldn't…

" They're standing right here!"

….He would!

" That's it! I knew it!" came Yamcha's annoyingly smug, accusing voice. He walked in front of them. " I always knew you couldn't be trusted! We're trying to be friendly with you and now you kidnapped Bulma and ChiChi Briefs! Police officer, I demand you to arrest them as a mayors Haruka's son!"

Two teens cocked a brow at the word friendly and felt a strong urge to punch living daylights out of him and got ready to fight and run if had to.

The policeman quickly grabbed them but the black-haired boys threw them off and started slowly backing.

" Shit! This ain't no good…" Vegeta muttered.

" Vegeta, got a plan…? We fucking would have a damn use for one…."

" Get the kidnappers!"

Making a quick decision, they turned on their heels and began running as fast as they could. A gunshots started right away and they had to run sic sac and jump around. Damn they were in deep shit! And this time they hadn't done nothing!

After running awhile they quickly hid behind a corner. Sirens were wailing and yells could be heard from the distance.

" I never thought I could hate Yamcha, the King of the Assholes even more…" Kakarott panted. " And Mr. Yasahike's liking points went a way damn down…Not dat they were high anyway…"

" Cops'll find us eventually. Let's separate! Meet at home. If ya'll make it…." Vegeta wheezed glaring murderously behind them at the approaching pursuers. That Yamcha… Did anybody even know what kind of guy he really was? Always getting away with everything because he was the mayors son…

The other man nodded. This wasn't going to be easy. Sure they had ran from a police or three before, but having the whole city's forces plus press-staff and enraged student volunteers in your ass was a different story. Luckily they knew the city's darker alleys like back of their hands and had couple of 'friends' who owed a favor.

They quickly wished some luck and began run in different directions.

oo00oo

ChiChi was lying on the floor. Her tears had dried long time ago. Now she was just desperate, her body ached, she was cold and uncomfortable, and just plain angry with the whole situation. What had she done to these people to deserve this!

Bulma was sleeping. ' I wonder how she can do it… maybe she is just tired…'

Her stomach crumbled loudly and she realized she was starving. When was the last time she had eaten? A day ago? How much time had actually passed since… this unfortunate event?

The black haired girl refused to think this as a kidnapping. It sounded too scary.

What time it was? Day, night? And where they were?

It had never occurred to her before, but how would the rescuers find them. What if they didn't, and they'd be on these men's mercy god knows how long…

She felt a wave of depression wash through and felt tears gather in her eyes once more…

' No! I won't cry! It won't help any… it fucking won't help any…'

She didn't know how much time had passed since that and she had fallen in some kind of daze. Abruptly, a door was slammed open and a bright light shone in the dark room, which appeared to be a cellar.

ChiChi was blinded by the light and it hurt so much. Quickly squinting her eyes shut the raven haired girl felt someone step in room.

" So, the wenches are awake, huh?"

" Don't worry…much! This is just what we are told to do…." Another rough voice spoke, not sounding so sorry than he let out. ChiChi tried to wriggle away. She wanted to scream bloody murder at them. In some state of mind she noticed that Bulma was awake now and struggling wildly in her ropes.

The two men advanced slow, threatening way. Bulma managed to move herself away from the but then her back hit against a wall. She couldn't get away! A panic was evident in her blue eyes. How she wanted to be free to fight back!

A sharp kick to her ribs made her wail and curl the best she could. Distantly she heard ChiChi scream in pain as a fist connected with her cheek. She screamed in agony and felt something wet, little sticky on her cheek. Blood.

And the beating continued. Sharp kicks and hits rained down her small body drawing blood.

ChiChi cried and yelled as a hit connected with her already sore and aching body.

' Oh God! Please stop!'

After awhile the men left laughing two beaten half-conscious girl, sobbing miserably.

' Please…somebody….' Bulma begged her spirits completely crushed. Her only comfort was that she wasn't alone….

oo00oo

**Kinoha:** How I can be creative if I'm locked up in the small medieval jail room! I wanna out! I'm innocent! I didn't even succeed in that robbery! I demand my call!

Just wait when my lawyer hears about this! You'll Pay, literally!

**Lawyer:** (Pops out of nowhere looking as evil as ever.) Sorry, I have news for you…. He won't hear! MUAHAHAAAHAA! BWHAAAHAAA! You'll spend the rest of your life in this jail!

**Kinoha: **Hey! That was cruel irony… you can't make me stay here! Just wait for the next chapter! I'M writing this, not you, ya dim-witted jerko! .… AND GET YOUR OWN LINES! STOP USING MINE!

Review!

JA NE MINNA-SAN! SAYONARA!


	5. Chapter V

**A/N:** OH MY GGGOOOODDDD! THE LAZY BAG WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN IN A WRITING MOOD AND THE SCHOLL JUST STARTED AND MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY OVER…FOR THE TENTH TIME!

( Couple of the first years don't count. We're so stupid back then and we don't know the real horrors of the…school…shudder….yet…)

YOU GUYS AREN'T REVIEWING! YOU KNOW HOW BAD THAT'S FOR THE WRITERS SELF-ESTEEM?

ANYWAY, I'M NOT AFFECTED BY IT! BYE! ( Runs into the corner and begins crying: Nobody likes meeeeee….buaaaaaah…etc.)

**Kinoha Chi: **AUUUGH! My creativity isn't doing well in this stupid medieval…THING! C'mon… Just read the damn excuse of a chapter and leave me in my miserable misery. (Pulls out the 'Titanium Beef Master3000™' and starts banging the stone wall with it almost deafening herself and the other jail residents.)

**Jail residents:** PLEASE! SOME NICE REVIEWER BAIL HER OUT!

**Disclaimer: **Come closer… come closer ( with her temptress voice) and now…I DON'T OWN DBZZZZZZZZZZ!(Screaming her lungs off and deafening the poor reader who was gullible enough to obey…) gasp gasp wheeze cough cough… I need CPR…(Passes out)

All Of the People…

Chapter V - Bullet and Evil Latin Speaking Bad Guys

Kakarott dragged himself up the stairs to their 'apartment' hoping the stairs wouldn't crumble under him. That would make the day perfect.

First, the terrible hangover which was taken care of with some aspirins. Second, the whole city hates you and wants to maul and mallet you for kidnapping the 'whorepair'. Third, he had just ran all over the city like a rabbit with hunter on its ass wanting to eat it, which wasn't so far away from the truth, he was sweaty, smelled like shit 'cause he had to hid in garbage pile from the police and other volunteers.

He had been right at one thing. The trio at the Kelly's bar was indeed behind this mess that he was playing a rabbit for hunters. He should have done something.

Now the black-haired bitch, who was attractive and beautiful as hell… NO NO NO NO! The black-haired bitch, who wasn't attractive or beautiful as hell, but had despite that all, nice body which he wouldn't mind-AAARRGHHH!

He couldn't even think straight anymore! Anyway, she was kidnapped! 'There. It wasn't so hard to think…'

Yep.

His day was somewhat perfect. Kakarott opened the door with silent gratitude and stepped in sighing in relief….and dropped his eyes almost literally.

Kuririn and Juu were making out furiously on the broken couch sighing each others name.

" Oh Kuririn…"

" Juu…"

" Kuririn…"

" …Juu…"

" WHATTA FUCK!"

The two stopped and jumped quickly on their feet blushing madly.

"WHATTA HECK ARE YA TWO STILL DOIN' HERE?" Kakarott yelled. He didn't know why he was yelling, it just felt so damn good to yell at someone. Let little steam out.

" Erhm..?" Kuririn replied idiotically trying to look innocent.

" Uhm?" Juu said blushing and the black haired teenager almost fell flat in his face. The tough Juu he had known was…well…meek as a kitten! 'Must be the first effects of love…' Kakarott made a short note.

And the door slammed open with force knocking Kakarott flat on his face on the filthy floor, Vegeta stepped in panting like after 20 miles run which wasn't so far from the truth, shutting the door with bang and pressed his back against it, panting.

" Vegeta! Ya ass! What's the big deal?" Kakarott screamed getting up from the floor.

He was intending on pounding him on the floor hard but stopped in mid movement.

The other flame-haired teenager was deathly pale and sweating. He slid gasping on the floor leaving a bloody trail on the door. Hey! It rhymed!

Kakarott's breath caught in his throat. No…

Kuririn and Juu shocked expressions on their faces stared. The moment hung in the air which felt like hours but were mere seconds.

" VEGETA!" They yelled and rushed over him. Kakarott turned him over and Vegeta yelped in pain. He was bleeding from the shoulder rapidly. He had been shot. One bullet had hit him while running.

" Oh shit…we have to get the bullet out…" The blonde whispered urgently worry shining in her voice. " Kakarott! Get me the strongest alcohol you can find! Kuririn! Find me some rag and something I can dig the bullet out with!"

Juu went immediately to her doctor mood. She had 'nursed' people who had been shot before and dug out bullets, tended wounds and handled broken/dislocated bones and appendages.

That was what you got living in a place like this with Vegeta and Kakarott.

Kuririn began rummaging through the cupboards and drawers in panic, throwing everything on the floor.

Kakarott shot out of the door running for his life and Vegeta's life to the Kelly's place which wasn't so far off. He didn't even care the stairs squeaking dangerously. Just crumble the damn thing underneath him. He'd give a fuck right now.

Vegeta couldn't die! If he did, Mr. Yasahike and The Assking namely Yamcha would have a hell to pay for killing his brother.

oo00oo

" UUUMMMMPHHHHH!" Bulma screamed, or at least tried, as the cold water hit her waking her from her blissful unconscious state where she couldn't feel pain or discomfort.

" Wake up wench! The boss is up to seein' ya!" a rough voice spoke and Bulma heard another splash and a muffled cry. ChiChi.

She couldn't see anything and her body burned from the earlier beating. The boss…

Suddenly she was wide awake. The head criminal was showing himself to them. She heard the man leaving banging the door shut.

ChiChi moaned. Her ribs hurt like hell and the cold, moist cellar floor wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world to be laying on. It was dark. She heard Bulma moving little around in her ties.

They were still alive.

A door banged shut.

After little while the door creaked ajar gain, letting in blinding light. ChiChi had to squeeze her eyes shut from the light because it hurt so much.

' I never thought that seeing would be this much of pain…' ChiChi thought tears running from her eyes even more.

Bulma perked up at the opening door. The light was blinding her as well adding just more to the dull ache in her body.

The door slammed fully open revealing a tall and thin figure clad in some sort of cape. His face was shadowed by the hood and a scarf covered half of his face. The figure was completely black against the bright light behind it.

Bulma and ChiChi couldn't but blink at this theatrically dramatic entering. This just didn't fit the events and scene.

The figure stared at the two teenage girl and the girls found this, in a strangely familiar way, intimidating. Despite the situation Bulma and ChiChi found their selves curious and irritated at the person. The ache and fear had just gone away in some point.

The two minions appeared behind him like some bodyguards guarding their boss like bodyguards do. Duh!

" Leaf." The dark-caped man said to his henchmen. His voice was low and rough and hard to hear properly, like he was faking it.

" Leaf? Why would ya need a leaf, Boss?"

The Boss smacked his forehead groaning and mumbling something like: Why me… and Bulma and ChiChi sweatdropped. The bigger of the bodyguards/minions/henchmen/bad guys/kidnappers, whatever you want to call them, hit the other man.

" If the boss wants a leaf, we get he-uh him one, ya fucking idiot!"

" NO! LEAVE! OUTTA ME SIGTH NOUW!" The Boss screamed roughly but very highly, still sounding somewhat fake. The men jumped scared, this time understanding the latter sentence and scurried off. Probably to find the leaf for the Boss.

Bulma and ChiChi, who had now huge sweatdrops stared and the Boss glared at them sharply, telling to shut up or else. All this felt so familiar.

The cold stare which made you want to hide and never come out. The intimidating stare that made your blood run cold and obey no matter what.

But obviously it wasn't stupid-proof.

" Sooooo…. Me gurls… All whelpless an' tyed up…" he purred starting advancing the three-step stairs towards the two beaten girls…stepping on his cape's edge and falling the stairs down, landing flat on his face.

"………."

"………."

"…….Ouch. Thiz iz nhot goin' as planhed…" The man mumbled. " Via dolorosa, indheed." The Boss got on his feet, shooting another sharp glance at the girls, who were now looking with unbelieving eyes with hint of amusement, daring them to let out any sound which reminded giggle and/or laughter.

" Krehm… Yuu are whonderin' why ya're here…all alone…tyed up…" the man cackled and began coughing like he was suffocating. " Damnh…"

" Yuu wenches skould bhe totally 'onored to bhe at me presence…sucz inthelligenz can't bhe fhound no where els' than in me… Pro memoria…Cito enim arescit lacrima praesertim in aliens malis…. Nouw me skall bit fharewell…nhone whill ever' fhind yuu…Adiuu…Edo ut vivam! MUAHAAAHAAAAAHAAAAA HAAAA BWAHHAAAAAAAA!"

And he turned on his heels laughing madly which scared ChiChi and Bulma half dead. Their kidnapper was utterly insane. And had a talking problem…

The boss rose the stairs still laughing creeping out the kidnapped girls even more. There was no saying what a man like him could do to them…and the door slammed in his face.

" Hey Boss! We got ya the leaf ya wanted!" the other man shouted holding a tree leaf in his fingers. " Boss? Boss?"

" Boss! What are ya doing in between the door and wall?"

The caped man laughed little insanely. " Nothin'…. Heheeeheeee…absholuteli nothin'…." And left the room with his two lackeys who were still little confused what their Boss had been doing with the door.

The door slammed shut, once again, and the room became pitch black an ChiChi and Bulma heard strangling noises behind the door. Was the insane 'Boss' killing his minions?

The door opened little and a hand pulled angrily the hem of the black cape out from between the door and hinges and slammed the door shut. I am beginning to feel little bad for the poor cellar door…/o

Bulma couldn't believe it. The man almost managed to strangle himself with his own cape! ChiChi found this remarkably funny and began giggling. Soon Bulma joined in and they laughed all they could with the mouth gags.

It felt unbelievingly nice to hear laughter and laugh, relieving the tension and stress from the earlier day or days. They had no sense of time in the black cellar room.

The giggles died down and they both tried to get some sleep, Latin phrases which they didn't understand repeating their selves in their heads.

The pain was back and felt much worse.

' Don't worry… A prince with shining armor will come…in some form…' ChiChi thought sadly. Strangely an image of that black-haired, ragged, criminal delinquent popped in her tired mind. Where had that come from? She couldn't deny he was handsome but shook the thought of him before falling asleep.

It wasn't proper to think him at the time like this.

oo00oo

Kakarott stormed into the bar knocking some people over in process, earning some angry shouts.

" JAKE! JAKE!" He yelled little panic in his shaking voice. The bartender looked up and backed up a little seeing Kakarott running towards him like a mad bull.

" I NEED THE PUREST ALCOHOL YA HAVE! ETANOL OR SOMETHIN'SHIT LIKE 'AT!"

" What?" Jake, the bartender asked baffled staring bluntly.

" FUCKING NOW!"

Jake seemed to understand something was wrong and ran in the back room and came out with a bottle of alcohol.

" WAS ABOUT TIME!" The spiky haired man yelled and stormed off.

' Vegeta, just hang on!'

Jake stood there stunned. What had gotten in the boy. Like Vegeta had been shot or something.

oo00oo

**A/N: **WHOOOOPIEEE DOOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I THINK I JUST GOT OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK!YAY!

OH MY GOD! I JUST FOUND A CURE FOR WRITERS BLOCK! JUST WRITE AND IT WILL GO OVER! AND CAN ANYBODY TELL ME WHY I'M YELLING!

**Kinoha Chi: **(lying unconscious in the jail room from all banging. Her ears finally overloaded and now she's unconscious)

BUT SOMEBODY STILL HAS TO BAIL HER OUT OF THE JAIL!

AND REMEMBER: REVIEW! I'M NOT PUTTING UP ANOTHER CHAPTER OR EVEN WRITE ONE IF THE REVIEW COUNT ISN'T OVER 15!

**Lawyer: **Hey! That's blackmailing!

I DON'T CARE! EVERYTHING'S PERMITTED IN WAR, LOVE AND WRITING!

And remember while reviewing : Optimum et pessimum in homine est lingua!

(UURGH! Stupid Latin homework… I just had to put those Latin phrases in there…But those just fit so good…My friend is laughing her ass off at the one phrase, thought…as will you if you know what it means…heheee)

If you wanna now what those phrases mean ask me and I'll explain them in next chapter which shouldn't be that far away in the future.

JA NE MINNA-SAN!


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N:** Hello! It's me again**! And I didn't even get those reviews to cross the line called 15! Damn I'm going soft…grrr.**

I planned this chapter at school… I think it was Geography….Or was it Latin…It could have been Philosophy or Art Class…Anyway, I should be doing my Latin homework, reading Geography and Philosophy so I wouldn't be so out at the class… But oh well…WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT! UPDATING YOUR FIC OR WRITING MORE OF THEM OR STUDYING AND MAKING YOUR HOMEWORK?

**Kinoha Chi: **That's easy… OF COURSE WRITING THE NEW CHAPTER OF AOTP! WHAT ELSE!

**ChiChiko: **Smar! (Pops out of nowhere) How dare you! Note: ChiChiko is my good friend and she calls me occasionally Kinoha , Smar or Sea. When her net is up again she's gonna finally put up her own fics! AREN'T YOU, CHICHIKO! I KNOW YOU'LL BE READING THIS AT SOME POINT!

**Kinoha Chi:** AAAAARGHHH! ( Is scared out of her tiny little mind which is little out of place anyway before the scare)

**ChiChiko:** (Staring murderously)

**Kinoha Chi: **Whoa whoa! I'LL DO THEM! I SWEAR! (ChiChiko disppears) phew….

**Disclaimer:** (having a bad case of mental breakdown) DBZ…DBZ……DBZ….heheee hee…Me….no own…WAit! ME NO OWN! NOOOOOOOOOO!( Starts crying and breaks down beyond help)

And obviously you people know Latin… If not your loss… Especially Edo ut Vivam… Hahhaaahhaaaa (rolling in laughter on the floor) 

And you know what? I just realized that 'Toriyama' means 'Birdmountain' if translated from kanji properly!

All of the People… 

**Chapter VI – Senzu bean?**

It was late night, most people sleeping or 'sleeping' in their comfy beds dreaming nice dreams and some of them seeing nightmares.

Three people weren't sleeping. They were pacing in the small living room-kitchen combined room in some filthy slum district.

Vegeta had been unconscious almost six hours and still bleeding little. Juu had clearly made clear 0.o? that it wasn't in her hands anymore that this case would be in the hands of the higher beings. Running while wounded really hadn't done good to Vegeta.

Hospital didn't even come in question. They weren't that suicidal.

Kuririn sat on the couch thinking, looking worried, glancing at Kakarott who paced back and forth and had worn the already worn carpet bare. Juu was taking care of Vegeta who was placed in his and Kakarott's bedroom.

Kuririn was in weird state of mind. He thought how his life had gone from ordinary to extraordinary in just couple of weeks. He had never had real friends before. In his old school people had tolerated him, but he had been mostly ignored.

Now he had friends. And now he had found the love of his life just in one night/evening. And now one of his friends was dying.

What they could do? What he could do?

His trail of thought broke as Kakarott plopped next to him sighing.

" This shit jus' ain't happenin'…"

The bald teenager just nodded.

" Me and Vegeta have been together since how long… He's like brother to me…" Kakarott felt like crying, beating crap out of the whole world and go yelling at Vegeta being too stupid to get shot. He shook the thought quickly.

It wasn't Vegeta's fault that he was shot. It could have been himself as well. They were both Martial Artists and good ones, but they weren't bullet proof or immortal.

And this was all Yamcha's fault!

Kakarott sighed and stared at the gray ceiling which had been white and clean at the some point of its life.

" We need a miracle…" he blurted out, sounding somewhat defeated.

" Yeah, a miracle…."

' A miracle…! Why I think this sounds…familiar…naw! I'm just overstressed…' Kuririn wondered silently shifting uncomfortably.

" I might as well make sumthin' to eat." Kakarott said and walked over some cupboards. " Damn! There's only beans…"he muttered, suddenly feeling like tearing the house down.

First the hangover, then the chase and Vegeta being shot and now! There was a lousy can of BEANS to eat?

' Beans…' 

…_look Kuririn. These are called Senzu beans. They can heal any wound and cure almost any disease existing."_

" _You kidding grampa? That's not possible! And how 'you' could own some of them!"_

" _Litle respect boy, thank you! Your old Grandfather isn't exactly what he seems…now go playin' off…shuu!_

" _So you could read those funny magazines again! What's so intriguing in them?"_

" _THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" _

Suddenly he remembered. Eyes wide with shock and mad hope shining in them he jumped up. Beans could save Vegeta!

" THE BEANS!BEANS!" he shouted jumping up and down.

" YEAH! I KNOW THEY'RE FUCKING BEANS!" Kakarott responded annoyed at the little man's reaction and wondering did he loose a screw or two.

" NO NONO! THE BEANS!BEANS BEANS!"

" IF YOU LIKE THAT SHIT SO MUCH YOU CAN HAVE THEM ALL!"

" DAMMIT, QUIET BOYS!" Juu screamed from the bedroom making the teenage men cringe.

" No no! The Senzu beans, Kakarott! They can save Vegeta, chances hundred percent!"

" What? ….beans….! Did you hit your head or something or are you just so head-over-heels and in love with Juu that your tiny brain overloaded? And how in the fucking hell a 'BEAN' could save Vegeta!" Kakarott yelled sarcastically, yet hopeful.

" Look, my grampa has these beans called Senzu beans and when you eat one it heals any wound and can bring you back to full health from the brink of death and it cures almost every known disease existing!" Kuririn rambled on joyfully, smiling widely.

Kakarott stared.

…and stared…

Not knowing if he should believe or not. Kuririn seeing his doubt frowned. He hadn't believed it until he had seen it. There had been a serious accident and one of the victims was dying. His grandfather had walked over to the man and given him one of those beans and tadaaah! He was fully healed. After that grandfather had vanished like he had never been there.

Why he hadn't remembered it sooner? Kuririn felt like kicking his own ass for his bad memory.

" It's true!" Kuririn exclaimed almost desperately.

" Fine! Let's get those damn things…" the dark haired man crumbled and they shot out of the door yelling to Juu they'd come back soon and then Vegeta would be alright again.

oo00oo

" So you've got them?"

" Sure thing! They ain't gonna be found until we let'em go!"

" Good. How's my sister? I'm so glad he decided to help me with this case…"

" Ehrm…. Your sistah's fine, Boss…"

" Good. And remember to contact our man.Carry on the way you are. Dismissed!" OHHH! The plot is developing….Kinoha Chi: What plot…Grr…

oo00oo

While Kakarott and Kuririn were heading to Kuririn's house and Juu had decided to make some food but found only beans and was now eating beans cursing men and their bad food politic, Vegeta was suffering from slight fever and was little ….ahem…dreaming.

The beautiful blue-haired bitch/wench/vixen who was the heiress to the Capsule Corporation and who got him and Kakarott in this mess with her black-haired bitch/wench/vixen twin sister, was standing atop of the mountain, wind whipping gently with her blue hair, which looked green because the sky behind her. She was wearing a blue, tight-fitting short dress and smiling at him seductively.

God she was beautiful. Bitch, but beautiful. She winked at him playfully and his heart beat sped up. And next thing he knew she was falling with a terrified scream, wrenching his heart oddly.

Vegeta shot after her trying to catch her and everything went black. He was flabbergasted. What had happened? And next the dream started again ending with darkness started again and ended with darkness and it stared again and again…etc.

And all we can say is…poor Veggie…May he not lose his mind with the crazy author and her twisted mind…

oo00oo

The journey to Kuririn's house and back proved to be interesting. Well… the running to the house and back wasn't interesting, only tiring and hurried, but the house and Kuririn's grandfather was something else.

First Kuririn s grandfather, who's name was Kamesennin (Muten Roshi for dubbies) had almost strangled Kuririn for being so much away from home neglecting his poor, weak, old dear, defenseless grandfather and then waltzing in middle of the night waking him up. Kakarott had hard time believing it while trying to pry off the pissed off fragile looking old man from Kuririn, who was choking apologies. Finally he had calmed down, glaring occasionally at his grandson, they explained the situation.

Kamesennin had recognized Kakarott, who's picture was now in every magazine and newspaper along with Vegeta, and began whine how the now day youngster couldn't control their desires and had to kidnap girls to get laid and how this community was badly going down.

But he hadn't given Kakarott and agreed to help making some rude and obscene comments about how he and Vegeta must be enjoying their time with the girls, who were quite lookers and getting laid by them would be an experiment. Kakarott and Kuririn were red as beets, even Kakarott hadn't never heard obscene things of this caliber.

And then the old man had demanded them to bring him some magazines for exchange of the Senzu bean. At this point Kakarott lost his nerve and attacked the poor, feeble, defenseless old man who with the flick of his wrist threw Kakarott through the wall.

After this little incidence the boys hurried obediently to the nearest store only to discover it was closed, which wasn't a real surprise because it was way past midnight, and they had no money. This didn't stop the two desperate boys. As in one they crashed through the window and by some whim of Kami they did not launch the alarm. Not really caring, they grabbed a lapful of dirty magazines and Kakarott went and took little extra.

Lots of candy and boxfuls chocolate bars, chips, frozen french fries, pizzas, hamburgers, milk, orange juice, cookies, lemonade, some fruits, more cookies, comics, the daily newspaper, bread, butter, cheese, tomatoes, peanut butter, and some vegetables. Somehow the managed to stuff the huge pile of food and everything in the plastic bags they found.

Soon they were in a way back to Kamesennin who just had raised an eyebrow at the bags strolling lazily over some drawer picking up a bag muttering more obscene things about how now day men were wimps at wooing a woman and when he was young…yadda yadda…Kuririn and Kakarott finding it really hard to keep straight face and not to blush again.

And now they were almost back.

They entered the building and dragged the doors up with the heavy plastic bags (there was five of them) not caring if the stairs crumbled underneath them, They had never before done anything like that, the stairs, so why now.

Kakarott was just intending to turn the handle when the door swung open revealing an angry, really royally pissed off Juu.

" WHERE THE FUCK YOU TWO WERE! LEAVING LIKE THAT! VEGETA'S GETTING WORSE AND YOU TWO-" She noticed the bags." WENT SHOPPING?"

" Juu we can explain…" Kuririn said meekly as the blond glared and crossed her arms.

" It better be good…start explaining. Now."

" We don't have the damn time!" Kakarott yelled abruptly rushing past Juu dropping the bags and storming in the bedroom.

" Wait! Kakarott!" Juu and the bald midget said in unison and skimmed after him.

Kakarott kneeled by Vegeta and pried his mouth open and shoved the bean down his throat making him swallow it. A moment passed and the silent was almost deafening. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes shot open and he sat up bewildered. The wound was gone as was the fever.

" I can't believe it… " the blond girl said in awe as the two boys could only stare.

" OKAY! SOMEONE STARTS EXPLAINING WHY YA LOOK LIKE I AM SOME FUCKIN' ZOMBIE WHO'S RISEN FROM DEAD!"

Kakarott growled and hit Vegeta over head knocking him flat on his face. "KAKAROTT! WHATTA FUCK! I'LL MANGLE YA FOR 'AT!" Vegeta screamed standing up and attacking the other wild haired man.

They began fighting and curses and insult began flying. Juu and Kuririn cracked a smile and tried to separate them only to be yanked to join the fight. And they fought on like good friends they are….

Yep. Vegeta was back again.

oo00oo

**A/N:** How was that! I sure had fun!

**Kinoha Chi:** And now. After three hours of writing and having fun…THE LATIN, GEOGRAPHY AND PHILOSPHY WAIT FOR ME! BUAAAH! DAMN HOMEWORK! (Suddenly turns Super Vixen 3 and begins beating her school books and shooting ki blasts. After half an hour beating…THE BOOKS HAVE NO SCRATH ON THEM!)

No worries… no worries… I still have my Titanium Beef Master3000™ frying pan! Super Vixen 3 and the frying pan is a deadly combination! Prepare to die, you heart of evil! (pulls out the pan and…)

SEA! HOMEWORK. YOU. NOW!

**Kinoha Chi:** Damn….Yes Mom…

AND REVIEW! THE SAME RAMBLINGS AND REVIEW BEGS AS BEFORE ( Look the other chapters) OH MY GAWD! I JUTS REALIZED THAT KINOHA CHI IS STILL IN JAIL!

……Oh well….

JA NE MINNA-SAN!


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry this chapter is little late but I have a reason for it and no excuses! First off… I had a 'wonderful' case of stomach flu! ( Note sarcastic tone that this sentence could never fully hold )

Then me and by little brother ( the second youngest. I have three of them and a big sister. Oh the pain…) chopped and carried some wood which happened to be around 1000 logs! Don't ask! (You can ask and I'll explain if you really want to know why we were doing it ) Honestly! We estimated it and we are sure it is pretty close to it!

And this explains why my arms attempted to kill me the next three days and that's a hellova good reason not to write!

And eh well…the thing called Playstation2 has been keeping me busy…Devil May Cry…Tekken 4 …GTA 3 Vice City…You name'em! And I'm playing through Final Fantasy IV and V right now…and EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER PLAYED ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY'S KNOWS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I JUST LOVE 'EM!

And my exam week coming, ACTUALLY STARTING ON THURSDAY! AND I'M WRITING THIS 'CAUSE THEN I KNOW I CAN READ PEACEFULLY WITHOUT THE LITTLE THING CALLED CONSCIENCE!

I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED READING AND LET'S SEE… I HAVE TWO DAYS! DAMN! WHERE THE HELL DID THE TIME GO! AAAARGH!

Anyway…after the idle rambling, which I doubt anyone bothered to read, and further ado…to the review answers! v;

Disclaimer: I DON'T DAMN OWN THE DAMN THING CALLED DAMN DBZ! DAMN!

All of the People…

Chapter – VII (Oh m'gawd! Is it already the seventh chapter!) The 'Rescue' Plan

Vegeta sat quietly and his face reflected nothing but indifference. He was still trying to grasp on what had happened.

Why were there shopping bags scattered all over the floor containing snacks, candy, soda and the other things from previous chapter. And how in the hell they had managed to heal him? No way eith some 'Bean'! But hey rarely lied to him…Okay he was dead and living in some sort of after images of the mortal world. He punched himself in the face hard. ' OWWWWW! ITAI! Okay…I'm alive…' he thought lying on the floor where he had knocked himself.

Kakarott was beginning to worry. First Vegeta didn't say anything, hadn't said anything since they had told him the 'bean' saved him and now he was punching himself and now laid on the floor doing nothing.

" Uhm…Juu? What…is…Vegeta exactly doing?" Kuririn whispered at the blond girl who stared at Vegeta doubtingly.

" Uh, dunno! May be som' unknown side effects of those 'beans'…"

The others stared at him expectantly. After couple of minutes silence a huge animestyle sweat drop had appeared on his fore head and Kakarott, Kuririn and Juu were still waiting for him to say something.

" So… ya say…that…a fucking…'BEAN' …saved…my… hide….?"

Vegeta asked finally slowly emphasizing every word carefully with a tone which you use when you've just heard that your uncle's cousin's father's mother just died 'cause a piano fell on her form the fifth floor of the skyscraper when she was standing on her own yard flowering her meat-eating amazon flowers with gasoline and there were no skyscrapers anywhere near her and when the piano hit her she and her 'flowers' blew up and the remaining 'flowers' ate the remainings of your uncle's cousin's father's mother, who you didn't even no existing. Hellova long sentence…my English teacher would have my hide…

Nod.

"Oh…"

The silence was almost deafening. Then…

" WHATTA HELL YA'RE TRYING TO PULL! I CAN'T DENY THE DAMN FACT THERE WAS SOME HECK KINDA 'MIRACLE HEALING'! BUT A 'BEAN'!" The flame haired man said jumping up, furious.

Nod.

"Damn! Do something else than nod!" Vegeta fell silent and plopped back at the couch, looking upwards rubbing his temples. This just went over his tiny little mind.

" Okay…what else has happened?" Vegeta soon regretted that question as his friends started all yelling/speaking at the same time, trying to tell him what they had done. Vegeta groaned. But it still felt good to be alive again…

oo00oo

Bulma and ChiChi both lay awake on the cold cellar floor. They had been doing it quite while and were beginning to get bored. Hey you would too I you'd hafta lie on the cold floor the last uhm…four chapters! The panic had left and now the rational part of their minds were coming back with speed.

ChiChi had managed to roll on her back and was staring at the ceiling, thinking. It wasn't nearly as black as it had been before. The cellar door had taken quite abuse and now it was dented and didn't quite fit its hinges anymore properly so little light beams were shining thru those little crevices.

' Like some rays of hope…' ChiChi thought romantically and sighed. She wasn't feeling nearly as bad. Of course she hurt and bleed and she doubted she looked anything like 'multi-millionaires beautiful daughter'. But she felt good inside. Like some blocks she didn't know even existing in her mind were starting to fade…

Bulma was confused. She was helpless, all tied up and beaten, but she was more alive than ever. No creepy, yes she was creepy thought Bulma would never say that aloud, Mrs. Schwunsbar yelling and bashing you. No need to look stunning for some surprise reporters and photographers. No need to be and act the heiress of the Capsule Corporation all good and perfect. No need to watch your every move and word…

It was kinda nice to lay on the floor and just think and do nothing else…

oo00oo

" Hey! It's not that funny!" Kakarott yelled little frustrated at Vegeta and Juu who were rolling on the floor in laughter, tears streaming from their eyes. Kuririn looked sheepish and he was chuckling nervously.

Kakarott and Kuririn had just told them what had happened while they were retrieving the 'bean' from Kuririn's grandfather and how they had 'robbed' the store.

" I can't believe you! Hell! The ol' geezer threw ya at the wall! Kakarott! Shame on ya!"

" Ya were bringing him 'those' magazines? What the hell kind of a whim it was to rob the store along it!" The two laughing youths were managing to gasp between guffaws and more the phrases like that. And the wild haired now rather pissed off teenager kicked Vegeta 'lightly' on the ribs making him yelp.

" We…" Whatta hell he was going to say? HA! " We have more important friggin' things to take care of than laugh!"

" What ya mean, Kakarott?" Juu asked rising from the floor her cool exterior back like she had never laughed. Vegeta stopped laughing and the males in the room blinked. Girls were weird at times…

" Uhm… We…have to rescue them."

" SAY WHAT! WHY!" Everybody asked dumbfounded. Or rather Kuririn in shock and in clueless. Juu in shock and in curiosity. Vegeta in shock and rage/anger.

" Did ya lose your mind! Why in the hell we should SAVE THEM! THEY ARE THE REAS-!" Vegeta started ready to pound at the other man for suggesting something so…weird!…and was interrupted by Kakarott.

" Hear me out first! Ya think we can jus' march in som' police station an' say : Sorry officer but we're innocent and didn't do it. They'd arrest us! An' like they'd believe us anyway! So if we 'rescue' 'em the can prove we didn't do 'at! And probably we'll get a reward of some sort…or sumthin' at least!"

Silence and staring.

" That's ingenious, Kakarott my friend!" Vegeta exclaimed out of his character startling Juu and Kuririn and Kakarott almost had a heart attack. " Let's go! We have to fucking rescue them already! Hurry up Juu and baldie! Kakarott what are you slowpoking! Let's go!"

"Is he alright!" Kuririn asked again feeling very concerned for Vegeta and his own life. There was no telling what he might do at that stage of mind.

" Must be those side effects again…" Juu calmed Kuririn down as well as herself. Kakarott nodded to himself. Yep. It was just side effect…of those ….'beans'…. He was beginning to regret giving one to his friend already.

" Hey what we have anything to do with this!" The two newly fallen-in-love couple exclaimed in unison after realizing Vegeta had been including them in count.

" Well… This count's as assisting criminals…so you're in just as deep shit as we." Kakarott said casually smirking secretly.

" Damn! Shit!" They said. " What are we waiting for! Let's fucking go already!"

" Only one slight problem."

" What it is, Kakarott?"

" Okay… many problems… We don't know where the hell they are and if we knew, who we would get there and actually save them. There's a high possibility of well-guarded-place scene shit and how we friggin' get them back!"

" Kakarott…I hate you."

Every body could feel the pounding headache coming.

oo00oo

**A/N:** Okkie dokkie! There it was! Lacks my earlier creativity I think, and was sure a short chapter in my standards. Anyway… I'd appreciate reviews now very dearly… see I'm little down right now, not that I'm depressed, that word is completely foreign to me, but I'm tired and thinking the exam week is just…aargh I'm gonna die!

JA NE MINNA-SAN!


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N:** Hello. It's been almost…two weeks? Oh well…And I just have to say.. this's the longest story I've ever written. It's already the eight chapter. I'm proud of myself!

Oh thank Dende my exam week is over and it went well! Though the philosophy test was trying to kill me… Everybody! Join in the PPAATAAH! ( Starts throwing confetti messing her room even more)

:Dances around and trips/stumbles on her stuff falling flat on her face:

Ouch…I should clean up…oh well… I can do that later! Some goes for my homework though…

And I've been banned from my own computer for awhile and if my parents catch me…dun dun duu…So…I am a sneaky bitch sometimes! And a delinquent…kinda… hehee e.e;

**Kinoha Chi:** Enough of the horrible truths about me before my readers run away screaming the bloody murder and the shit scared out of them…

**A/N:** What ever you say…Onto the story! But before that….review answers!

And thanks for all the reviewers and thanks for those who read this and didn't/don't review. OH C'mon! I know you're there. Just click the button and write hi or something!

**Disclaimer:** What the hell you mean I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT! ( Holds a gun to lawyers temple who's sweating madly ) Do not worry my dearest lawyer…I'm gonna change that fact (begins hauling the lawyer towards her torturing chamber)…Now readers! Shuu shuu! Go read the damn story and leave me to 'persuade' him give me the rights of the loved DB/DBZ/DBGT…

Chapter VIII – Juunana's Car

Few days later they had made no progress. Vegeta and Kakarott couldn't do anything and had to just sit bored in their apartment because of the newspapers and flyers which held a nice big picture of them saying: "They are the kidnappers! If seen, must report or catch. Unnecessary violence recommended and permitted."

Not exactly the most encouraging idea to move around the city. So they had sent Juu and Kuririn to investigate and to find clues which had taken a lots of persuasion and threatening.

Though they wondered why hadn't anybody who knew where they lived or neighbors give up their location. Guess they had more sensitive-to-light reasons and business. But if there would have been a reward for their heads…Well…everyone would had done it without second thought. Lucky there wasn't.

So the two young men continued their boring sitting around, playing tic-and-toc and eating occasionally the food stolen earlier.

oo00oo

Juu and Kuririn were sitting at Kelly's place sipping surprisingly water. The bar was empty in day time. Only two obvious bad guys were sitting couple tables away from them.

The teenagers sipping water looked strained and half-dead with black bags under their eyes. Jake ( the bartender, remember? Readers: No.) was eyeing them curiously. Juu the tough fuck-the-world and beat-up-as-many-men-as-you-can girl was practically leaning on the bar table for support, drinking gratefully her water. She looked somewhat pissed off and tired and muttered curses every other second insulting somebody with an acid anger.

The bald shortie besides her was in no better shape, expect he wasn't pissed off and didn't curse, but seemed ready for that anyway. Frustrated was the word of the day. What the hell was going on? He wondered. First his finest bouncers were accused of kidnapping and hadn't showed up in work in almost week and god damn they would hear their honor when they'd show up their asses. Two, Juu was acting strange.

But he decided it wasn't his problem and shrugged.

Kuririn slumped against the table. It had been the most horrible two days ever. They had searched the city's every bar, pub and even some 'ahem' places. Not a on damn clue. It was the same everywhere. "Nope. I don't have a clue. But I gotta say this guy's tough! Why I didn't think of it earlier…" Nobody knew anything about it. The crime world was buzzing in confusion. No one simply did know.

And add to that some death threats form random Mafia bosses, running out the angry herd of minions, bar fights and throw in couple of crazy overactive, oversuspecting bodyguards. And reward of their work: nothing! Absolutely nothing! Completely zero!

' Well at least I know where the local Mafia resides and how many bullets magnum 44 can hold and how to deal with raving maniacs and from where to buy you-know-what and hire the best assassins and from where you could get the best 'ahem'' Kuririn thought dryly and glugged his water down. ' The things I do for my friends…'

"…an' I dun get it. Why'd the Boss not demand som' random for 'em? They're more worth 'an anyhtin' else." Kuririn perked up at this. The speech was rather loud and almost impossible not to hear. Could it be…!

" The Boss'll do as the Boss wants. I think there ain't idea in this at all." He nudged Juu quickly who glared at him which made the poor midget cover and then indicate over the two speaking men.

" Yeah… Waz the idea keeping ' em locked down there anyway an' not demandin' random?"

" I dunno…I don't care…. I juz do my job…And hey ain't this the place where the Boss told us our mission?"

" I think so…"

Juu cocked an eye. Could it really be? " Hun. Are ya absolutely sure!" she asked hesitant.

" Well. it's worth a try…and they're obviously talking about hostages with out random…" Kuririn answered quietly and watched and listened carefully the two possible kidnapper.

" C'mon! Let's go talk to them!" Juu half shouted and jumped off the chair and began striding determinedly towards the two men couple tables away. Kuririn leaped after her screaming whispering in a high-pitched voice her name sounding panicked. ( Y'know…sounds like Ron in The Chamber of Secrets when they're 'visiting' the spiders…) " Juu! Are you friggin' mad! Stop!"

" No. And why are ya talkin' like 'at?" the blond spun around and pointed her finger at his chest. " Look there mister! I'm getting tired of this damn 'favor for a friend' and I fucking wanna get it out of the day order!" and she marched over the tow men's table slamming her fist down with bang.

The minions jumped spilling their drinks, staring dumbfounded and were slightly insulted looking for reason unknown. Kuririn appeared by her side glaring threateningly or at least trying…

" We. Talk. Now." Juu said and began glaring. The minions gulped. This was no good…

oo00oo

The great Ox King, Gyu Mao sighed for the umpteenth time at that day. His precious girls had been gone for a week and no trace of them was found. He was sick of worry. Police and even CIA and FBI were helpless and no one had clue of anything that could have happened. Well, everybody knew what 'had happened' it was more of a question 'how' it had happened.

The club they'd been kidnapped from was searched thoroughly. One Bulma's hair and droplets of blood which was identified to be from both of them. Nothing hinting at the abductors was found. The evening had been crowded and any evidence there could have been was now gone, trampled away by partying people.

Mrs. Wunschbar walked in carrying tea trey and was he imagining or was she looking happier than normal? He couldn't tell. Maybe his now-gone (dead if you don't get…) wife's sisters highly respected husband Dr. Briefs could tell. She had been in their service for almost twenty years. 'She is probably just trying to cover her ranging emotions of worry…' Ox King thought and took the tea and thanked her.

Mrs. Wunschbar just smiled sweetly and left the room eyes glinting with evil glee.

oo00oo

Kakarott was finishing his umpteenth game of tic-and-toc and was ready to scream. His arms and abdomen ached making him uncomfortable. Too many push up and sit up competitions with Vegeta.

He reached for the chips on the table and began building small cottages on the table then he spilled some Pepsi on the table for a lake. It was a nice chip village. Kakarott stared at it getting and idea.

' Muahahaaa! Meet your doom villagers! Be afraid! Muahhaahaaa!' and he began crushing the chips with his fist and then eating the crumbles. ' (in high pitched voice) No no NOOOOOO! Please don't eat us! NOOOOO! ( Voice returning to evil ) Muahahaaa! Beg all you want! It won't do nothing! DIE!' And he crushed and ate more chips grinning madly.

Vegeta wasn't better off. He was lying on his back and counted the ceiling panels for the fifth time in that day gnawing absentmindedly at chocolate bar.

And they were saved. The door opened. And two people stepped in. And the occupants of the room felt like crying. And were deafened and mangled by a she-demon.

" THIS BETTER BE THE FUCKING LAST TIME YA EVER ASK FOR ANY GOD DAMNED HELLOVA THING! YA KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WE'VE GONE THRU THE LAST FRIGGIN' DAYS! NEXT TIME YA CAN TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN SHIT BUSINESS! WE 'VE BEEN SHOT, CHASED AND ALMOST FRIED WHILE YA SAT YOUR DARNED LAZY ASSES HERE! THIS'S THE LAST TIME I 'LL EVER DO ANYTHIN' FOR YOUR UGLY HIDES!" Juu paused to inhale a new amount of air to be spent on yelling when Kuririn clamped his hand over her mouth.

" Eh guys? We know where the bitch duo is." Kuririn chirped nervously and then yelped in pain.

After Juu had been calmed down and Kuririn's hand had been bandaged the weird newly-fallen-in-love couple told what they had learned. The girls were locked in hut far away in the forest about 200 miles away from the Orange Star City. And then to the question how they can get there?

" How do we get there? Sure it'd be easy to steal a damn car but me an' Vegeta here can't quite friggin' show our hides. Guess ya hav-"

" FAT CHANCE, KAKAROTT! But doncha worry! We thought about everything. And we don't need to steal a car…" Juu smirked. " This time it's you WHO FUCKING DO THE DAMN JOB!" And she and dug a two packet's of blond hair dye grinning evilly. Kuririn took a green contact lenses from his pocket grinning madly too. Kakarott and Vegeta stared.

" WOMAN NO WAY IN HELL I'D DYE MY HAIR…"

" ARE YOU FRIGGIN' CRAZY…"

" NOT A CHANCE BUDDIES!…"

" OH KEEP THAT… THING AWAY FROM ME!…"

About and hour later 'two blond men with green eyes' and a short bald teenager and a blond woman stepped out of the suffered building carrying bags of food with them, the latter grinning smugly. She hadn't had this fun for a while. ( Just imagine Kakarott and Vegeta look like Super Saiyajins…ov)

oo00oo

" I'm coming with you! And that's final!" a boy with black shoulder-cut hair and icy blue eyes snapped and marched towards fine black shiny new car. It was a black Mustang 3000 ( I know I know…but it sounds cool!) with yellow orange flames painted on it. And like he'd let them drive it. His car was his pride and dearest.

" I'm not trusting MY car in YOUR hands fellas! If someone's gonna be driving it's me! Hop on ya filthy scum…" Juunana growled and got in.

Juuhachi, Kuririn who was still amazed at their similar outlooks and at the fact that Juu had a twin brother, Vegeta and Kakarott followed all smirking. Damn had the twin of Juuhachi had a shock when they said they were taking the car. Without him and his permission or with him and his permission and Juunana had felt safer for his dear car if he went along and drove.

" So where are we heading?" he asked annoyed from Vegeta who had conquered the front seat.

" Outside the city. The forest 200 miles in south."

The black haired boy grumbled something inaudible and started the car, roared the engine for the show and sped off.

They had been driving for half hour a deserted high way in middle of the lush fields when Juunana decided to drop his sulking and ask some questions …and noticed his sister, Kakarott and the bald weird boy sitting on the back seat were EATING CHOCOLATE BARS in HIS car. ( They brought the food in bags, remember?)

" AAARGHH! What are YOU doing!" He screamed turning around and letting go of the wheel preparing to give them a lecture and a huge truck was speeding towards them. ( Classic and clichee…heh)

" JUUNANAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They screamed in unison pointing at the rapidly closing truck.

" What!"

" A TRUCK YA IDIOT!" Vegeta screamed clutching his seat belt and bringing his legs bent up to his chest for protection. Juunana whirled around his eyes three times their normal size and turned the wheel. The truck honked and hit the back corner of the car sending it spinning wildly around on the nearby field and the truck driver gave a finger.

" JJJEEERRRKKK!" since Vegeta was already screaming Kakarott screamed and he and Vegeta gave a fingers of their own.

" Oh SSSSHIIIITTTTT!"

They spun and spun and spun when Juunana finally managed to hit the brakes which wasn't so good idea when the car abruptly stopped it jumped in its top with a crash and back to its tyres in very quick motion.

The respected passengers inside the car were shaking and sweating their fingers dug deeply in the cushion of their seats faces lovely shade of green. Spinning around that much can do that to you. Eyes wide and staring forward in some state of shock. Then Kakarott began laughing like mad and the others soon joined him. "Did...did ya see who close that truck went?"

" Hell yeah! I thought I'm gonna die!" More hysterical laugh.

" And ya screamed like a sissy girl!"

" Yeah! Hey! I didn't!"

" I think we're all right!"

" I think…I gonna throw up…" Kuririn said and he puked on the floor and all stared disgusted.

"AAAARGHH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU PUKED ON MY CAR YA DIMWIT! JERK! IDIOT! DO YA HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THAT'S TO CLEAN?" the owner of the car or a wreck of a car wailed looking little disturbing with his bared teeth and bloodshot eyes and hair standing messed up and glaring the people in the car.

" Oh save it! Ya're the one that was driving!" Vegeta snapped sitting casually his arms crossed looking like nothing had happened inwardly nursing his pride for panicking like that and thanking god, that none noticed. Or at least he hoped so…

" But YA WERE EATING IN MY CAR!"

" AND YA LET GO OF THE WHEEL, BROTHER!" Juu yelled back nursing the poor Kuririn who groaned in sickness. She hadn't even heard Juunana's accusations to Kuririn. If had, then…let's not go in there, okay?

Kakarott grunted in agreement. " An' the puke on the floor ain't nuthin' compared to the rest of the car…" he pointed out and leaned at the door which fell off and Kakarott stumbled on it outside the car. Juunana jumped off and ran couple of times around the car surveying the damage and then letting out an animalistic scream which sounded something like:" NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY GIRL! DEBBIE! NOOOOOO!" and scared the crap out of the others, grabbing his hair and then fainting.

" Oh great…Now what?" Vegeta growled and got off on the field.

The car was a wreck. The left back door was laying on the field and the left back light was missing. Actually the whole corner was missing. Windows had several cracks and well…(to give proper description, go watch some car crashing action movies) the car looked like car looks after and accident like that.

The cleaned the puke with Juunana's scarf, which they borrowed from him as he lay unconscious due to the mental damage done to him. Kakarott went to look for something to eat and pulled out a bag of chips. " Food anyone?"

" NO!" Came one-explaining shout from all mouths. Kakarott grinned and began munching down the chips.

oo00oo

Juunana had woke up eventually and they tried to fix the car the best the could. Some help came from the angry farmer who told them to get off his field or he'd shot them like rabbits with his shotgun, which he polished almost all the time with a loving grin.

To everyone's joy and the car was fully functional. Juunana had suddenly become to believe in god and mumbled a ten minutes prayer bowing frantically in the field.

Now the trip was proceeding without farther incidents. Though the car coming at them gave a curious glance at their car's shape…I mean Juunana's car.

Kakarott was deep in thought avoiding touching the door at any cost. What had he been thinking back then? It was a mystery to himself. He ran his hand through his now yellow hair and let out an annoyed grunt when his hand got stuck. Juu had put almost eight bottles of gel and vax so it spiked up like Vegeta's.

He tried prying it off but it wouldn't budge. He sighed and got a determined look and yanked harder. It didn't come off.

" Uh…Kuririn…little help here…"

" What?" the bald man turned at Kakarott next to him and saw hi sitting his hand stuck in his hair glaring dangerously daring him to say anything stupid he'd regret later on. He sweatdropped but began trying to pry his hand off. Sometimes Kakarott was just so…

This movement caught Vegeta's and Juu's eyes. " Kakarott! Whatta hell are ya doin'?" Vegeta asked and raised a suspecting eyebrow while Juu had a puzzled look on her face.

" My hand…got stuck on my hair…" he mumbled and everyone fell over laughing expect Juunana. He was so concentrated on his driving to notice anything else. Anything to prevent more damage to his soul and car.

" HEY! ITS' NOT FUNNY!" Kakarott yelled and flushed in anger and at the same moment Kuririn got his hand off of his messy hair and flew on Juu lap. Kakarott huffed and began sulking, glaring occasionally at someone. Vegeta continued his laughter and eventually it faded to chuckling.

Kuririn enjoyed his being in Juu lap who caressed his head. And then she kissed him deeply and began making out. Vegeta snorted and ignored them and Kakarott continued sulking mumbling something like: " Jus' began fuckin' and my day'd be perfect…( Note the sarcastic tone)

And Juunana who happened to take a glance at the back mirror in that moment…his eyes bulged and he hit the brakes fully on.

Vegeta was flung forward and the delinquent he was he hadn't had his seat belt on and hit his head to the windshield making it crack. Kakarott suddenly found himself clued to the back of the front seat with a huge lump on his forehead. Kuririn fell on the floor and Juu's seat belt dug painfully in her hip and shoulder.

" JUUNANA! WHATTA FUCK!" Vegeta screamed pissed off rubbing furiously his forehead and ready mangle mash and mallet the driver who had once again turned around and was looking angrily at Juu and Kuririn who lay dizzy on the floor.

" WHAT….WAS….THAT?" he bellowed breathing like a mad bull. Juu frowned for a second then she got it and smiled sweetly, like a girl in love she was.

" Oh! Ya mean Kuririn, dear brother. He's my boyfriend whom I happen to love very much! SO PISS OFF!"

" A boy…friend! Ooookkkaaayyyy….right." and he turned around, stuck his hand out of the window gave a finger to the honking car behind them and began driving again. No one said anything but nursed their injuries and went on their own business.

" MY SISTER IS IN LOVE WITH A BALD MIDGET!" Juunana screamed suddenly. " AND VEGETA YOUR BIG FAT HEAD MADE A CRACK ON DEBBIE'S WINDSHIELD!"

And the journey went on… like brave knights…I mean the delinquents, fighting obstacles to save their princesses, Uh…bitches, in their horses,….. Juunana's car Debbie… with the aid of their loyal and respecting squires, yeah right…Juuhachi and Kuririn.

oo00oo

**A/N:** There! Sorry for not writing about the girls and about Vegeta and Kakarott that much… but it will get better I promise! This's the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed! This was more of a filler and the actual plot starts in the next chapter.

Sorry if it feel like the thought was like broken in some points. I'm writing this chapter behind my parents backs…and yeah…I couldn't write as one and I had to stop then come again then stop…you get the picture.

**REVIEW! Hey you who read this and don't review just say a hi, okay?**

JA NE MINNA-SAN!


	9. Chapter IX

**A/N:** Hello my dear readers! Okay, from now on this fic is going to be less 'humoristic and is going to deal more with romance and be more like it was in the beginning. Of course I could never fully let go of some humor of mine which isn't that funny at times, but I try!

These eight chapters have been more of a prologue and filler and I may have little lost the trail but now this fic is maybe getting better. No more insanity. Thank you. ( bows and walks away )

**Kinoha:** 0.o; "……….." That was the most sane and humorless speech you've ever done! What the heck you've eaten girl!

**A/N: ** Nothing… that's the problem! I haven't eaten candy in a week or drank any Coke…and I haven't raided my little brothers candy stock for a long time….And by the way…How did you get in here! I thought I left you in jail!

**Kinoha: **(Glares) If you haven't noticed I've been here for the last two chapters! I bribed the security and blackmailed some other jail occupants to get me some dynamite.

**A/N:** The now day prisons suck the big time! I thought they'd be able to keep you there for the rest of your life! Wait a sec ….Blackmailed? How?

**Kinoha:** ( Gets and evil look and is looking scaringly much like Vegeta when he prepares to obliterate someone ) WITH THIS! (Pulls out 'The Titanium Beef Master 3000™' frying pan )

**A/N: **Crap…

**Kinoha:** ( Starts chasing poor author around with the frying pan occasionally whacking her and cackling evilly) MUAAHAAAHAAA! NOTHING FEELS AS GOOD AS BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN WEAPONS AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME! COME HERE!

( Author trips over the camera wire while running desperately away and the screen goes blank and a distant 'noooooooo' is heard)

All of the People… Chapter X – We're here to rescue you! …or not… 

The forest was dark and seemed to threaten the occupants of now badly-mauled-once-great-Mustang 3000. They were silent if you didn't count Juunana's occasional grunts and mumbles of 'how in the hell I got in this mess' and ' I need to reserve and appointment for my sister.'

Vegeta stared bored out of the window, arms grossed, surveying the forest sliding before his eyes and he had his seatbelt on. He wasn't going to be mauled again by Juunana's sudden stops. Kuririn and Juu were leaning on each other dozing off slightly. Kakarott was trying to make some kind of plan, but his head ached from the events of the stressful journey.

The food they brought was not touched. It was in the boundaries of 'silent agreement/rule'.

The road they were driving slowly was no more than a forest trail and it seemed to lead to nowhere. How could anyone live in a place like this? But it sure was a good place to hide somebody.

" This cant' be the right way! Are you sure of the instructions?" Juunana stopped the car and swiveled little to face his blond sister.

" Of course!" she snorted, waking up fully." Jus' keep drivin' brotha! Are ya worried we're lost or sumtin'?"

" Dammit! No! I'm worried about Debbie!" he grunted and began driving again the trail leading deeper into the forest. Vegeta snickered.

Kakarott frowned. He was beginning to fidget. He hadn't actually never rescued people before, more like mugged and robbed. He was stepping into a new territory. A territory of doing good and it was scaring him even just little. Okay, much.

They were in middle of the dark, ominous forest in middle of the nowhere in his opinion and exactly how they were going to rescue those wenches. He could always relay on his fighting skills and Vegeta…And suddenly one thought occurred to him. How did Juu and Kuririn get the information? He voiced his thoughts.

" That's what I'd like to know too." Vegeta stated, narrowing his eyes to glare. The' traumatic' past days were wearing off and he was beginning to act more like himself.

Juu smirked and Kuririn chuckled nervously.

" Well, ya see boyz…" she started in impishly smug voice…

v o zZ - e.e;

" Jake. I need the back room for a while." She said casually and marched past the gawking bartender, as she and Kuririn hauled two men, who were too shocked to do nothing, from the back of their necks past him in to the back room.

" Sure." He replied and decided that he'd take rest of the day off, not wanting to know what the blond was going to do. He'd be completely safe if police would be involved in near future…and he run off.

After quick tying operations the two bad guys were huddled up in corner of the room, the blond towering above them like the Final Judgement himself.

" Kuririn. Bring me a flashlight."

He obeyed finding a flashlight in one of the boxes in the room, placing it in Juu's waiting hand.

" 'Ey! What's the big deal, blondie!" The other man yelled. He sure had no idea what was going on. " Yeah! Let us go!" his buddy piped in.

" No." The blond grinned. She had always wanted to something like this. Before the men had a chance of answering she lit up the flashlight. The bald teenager shut off the lights in the room and this revealed the flashlight to be somewhere near 3000 watts. ( That's one hellova bright torch!)

" Now, start the fucking singing before I use this!" the blond snarled suddenly and waved the bright flashlight around, creating weird shadows all over the room.

" What…!"

" I SAID START THE DAMN BLABBING!" she screamed and shoved the flashlight to men's face. They screamed at sudden pain burning in their eyes. (Ouchie… . ) Kuririn looked little horrified and retired in the farthest corner in the room. ' I'm lucky to be in her good side!'

v o zZ - e.e;

"…and the rest you don't have to know…" Juu finished and the boys minus Kuririn were staring.

" Sooooo…. You threatened them with a friggin' flash light!" Vegeta shook his head. The girls could sometimes be so cruel and mean… ( Very true…kjeh kjeh…)

Kakarott decided to ignore all the information given. It wasn't that important how did they got the information when they had it now…

" Hey look! There's a little house…or more like a friggin' dump shack…" Juunana suddenly said and all heads turned to look at the little shack. They got off silently and glancing around cautiously.

" Looks like the damn dump is abandoned." Kakarott inspected and walked closer.

" Well…Maybe it iz ,but there's fresh footprints on the ground. " Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. Couldn't this be done little quicker?

" So you are now here and my deal ends here. I'LLBEJUSTGOINGNOWBYE!" Juunana burst out and jumped in his car and sped of…with Kuririn and Juu still inside leaving a huge could of dust behind.

The two blond boys stood there for a second and then realized that Juunana had just left them in middle of the nowhere, in a mission to rescue some girls and now there was no way back.

" JUUUUUUUNAAAANAAAAAA! YA FUCKIN' FAG BASTARD!" Vegeta screamed and balled his fists in rage ready to run after them coughing furiously when he got dust in his lungs.

" Ya DAMN ASSHOLE! " Kakarott yelled too and then sighed and wiped the dust off.

" Great…just fucking great…now what! He damn left us!"

" Backstabber…" Kakarott's eyes widened in realization. " FUCK!"

" And ya just now friggin' got tha-"

" THE FOOD!"

Vegeta blinked.

" THE BASTARD TOOK IT WITH HIM!"

And Vegeta fell over. " Just…Let's take a damn look at that…house." He said and set off towards the …house.

The door opened with squeaky sound tot he dark room. It was covered in gray dust that would have sent the Heath Secure people in frenzy. A wooden table and four chairs were sitting in one corner. The sun rays beamed through the dusty window glass.

Empty bottles of beer and some trashes from junk food were scattered all over the floor. Someone had clearly spent some time in it lately. A pack of cards were sprayed over the table.

There was a door in back wall barraged with a plank. The door itself was weird. It seemed to be strangely unfit for its hinges.

With fighter's trained grace th-

" GGYYAAAAA! " Kakarott crashed onto the floor when the plastic piece of plastic bag slipped under his feet. ( Really! That's possible! It has happened to me couple of times…hehee…)

" Kakarott! Shush! Idiot!" Vegeta hissed and whirled around keeping a finger on his lips, glaring at the cursing teen sitting on the floor surrounded by a cloud of gray dust.

v o zZ - e.e;

The place had been silent for almost…she didn't know for how long. ( once again I'm describing things like this….) ChiChi did what she had done for the past…how many days? Laying on the floor, tied up and in pain. The men had beat them again. At least one relief was that they weren't gagged anymore.

Screaming didn't help any. She didn't know where they were but obviously it wasn't near residence of any kind.

Bulma was in asleep and ChiChi felt alone. She concentrated on hearing if anything or anybody would be close but nothing. Had those crooks left them die! To die in hunger and thirst! No…

Wait!

Was that a sound of car? ChiChi listened intently and was soon sure there was people out there.

" juunanaaaa….uckin'….aq bast…"

" ya amn….shole!"

Someone was shouting! It meant there was people around! The crooks had come back considering their talking style. The raven haired teen dragged herself closer to her blue-haired sister and nudged her awake.

" Uhm…wha…?"

" Outside….There's somebody…" ChiChi whispered and Bulma nodded. They listened silently as the footsteps proceed around the other room.

" GGYYAAAA! CRASH " The girls jumped startled. What had happened? A cursing could be heard through the door.

" Kakarott! Shush! Idiot!" someone said. And the voice was awfully familiar…

' Kakarott…wasn't that…isn't he…' a quick flash of the wild black-haired man smirking tauntingly invaded ChiChi mind. Could it be…! If it was… why would it be….!

v o zZ - e.e;

" Oh Jesus Christ!…" the black-haired delinquent got up shooting an annoyed glare at Vegeta. Like said he was new at playing a hero. (Yeah right….) Without saying anything he lifted the barrier and set it aside and Vegeta pulled the door. It didn't open.

" The damn thing's locked…" he muttered and pulled harder. Nothing. ( It probably would help to know that the cellar door opens to the cellar….)

" Oh sonnova bitch…. Ya can't even open a door…" Kakarott rolled his eyes and went to help Vegeta. The holders screeched little.

" Let's just break it. I'm tired of this shit!" Vegeta yelled and backed away to get some strength into the impact.

" Let's just get over with this shit…" the other teenager joined in.

v o zZ - e.e;

After listening the conversation ChiChi and Bulma never knew what happened. A loud BAM and suddenly the cellar door just flew of its hinges and two blond men falling off with it crashing on the cement floor. The light, even a weak one, pierced their eyes which were used to the darkness way too long.

ChiChi gave shriek and rolled away from the trio: door and two blond men on top of it. Bulma gaped openly and tried to see something. She could have sworn that those voices belonged to that delinquent duo…

The men got up and rubbed their sore shoulders. The door wasn't supposed to give in that easily.

With the little light floating in the room through the door Kakarott looked around. The girls were laying on the floor, tied up and bloody, somewhat bruised.

" Oh shit man! They're really here!" he said little sarcastically.

" Ah! Mission completed at last…now we can get the shit out our asses." Vegeta snapped and turned to look carefully at the females.

" What…what's going on? Who are you?" Bulma spoke out hoarsely. Her throat was dry as sand paper. The men gave questioning glare. Didn't they recognize them? 'Oh yeah…the hair dye…'they thought in unison.

ChiChi looked little skeptical looking. There surely was something familiar in them…

"….Because for the moment I thought Vegeta and Kakarott were coming to save us…and well, that's a laugh…" Bulma continued and the men looked little insulted.

Kakarott crossed his arms. ' Ungrateful bitches…' and felt some thing behind him. He whirled around as both girls screamed a warning and the last thing he saw was way too fast enclosing bat and the last thing he definitely FELT and would feel in future…

The two minions stood above two fallen ermh, more like unconscious teenage boys on the threshold smiling wickedly. " Rescue canceled, wenches. But be glad ya got som' hostage company…"

v o zZ - e.e;

**A/N:** So there! Finally I'm able to finish this chapter….You know I had to leave it for awhile so the school wouldn't crush me. I just before writing I did the following: I did my English homework, I solved my science problems… a whole lot of them! Wrote my Spanish essay…3 pages ugh…, cleaned the kitchen and my room…

**Kinoha:** Uuuurghllll…. Ya over worked me…(passes out)

**A/N: **(blinks innocently )

Hope you liked the chapter! More to come as soon as I finish an assignment in my own language…oooohhhh the pain! Oh and don't forget the Religion essay…Please somebody shoot me! BANG! ( ducks ) WTF!

**JA NE MINNA-SAN!**


	10. Chapter X

**A/N:** Wazzup homies? Ain't da nice ta have da next chappie? Dude… Okay I'll stop! So…about this chapter it's gonna be different from the other chapters or at least I think so. …. We're finally getting to the romance part! You know the typical I-hate-you-but-can't-deny-I-feel-attracted situation….And it's going to be more of a K(G)/CC fic…oh yay!

**Kinoha:** Oh get on with it already! You lazy deer goat!

**A/N:** (Twitches )Deer…Goat!

**Kinoha:** Yeah! You're a Capricorn, arentcha!

**A/N:** Sooooo….I am…but you forget that I happen to be A DRAGON IN CHINESE HOROSCOPE! DIEEEEE! (Starts chasing Kinoha around spitting flames) You'll pay for your insolence! RAAAH!

**Kinoha:** HHHEEEELPPPP!

I read my horoscope out of curiosity (I don't believe in them. They're nice amusement only)…and was amazed how good it fit and how bad it was off…for example, the Capricorn likes and dislikes were vice versa…I happen to like all things that Capricorn is supposed to dislike and pretty dislike the things Capricorn is supposed to like…and I'm an eternal optimist and happy person!

**Chapter X – Ya don't mind if we join ya? **

ChiChi couldn't believe it! So close but so far away! Almost rescued! Rescues were supposed to success, suffering a slight reverse but coming out clean and victorious. But obviously this time the reverse had been little too much for the rescue attempt to success…

And furthermore she was now tied up tightly to the other blond-haired man who was still unconscious from the blow earlier.

Bulma had gone out like a light shortly after the crooks had decided to humiliate them by tying them together with the men. ChiChi couldn't sleep. Not with her back pressing too tightly for her comfort against the man's back, which she subconsciously noticed to be nicely muscular.

She shifted again. Or at least tried. The ropes didn't give that much of space to change your position and her legs were already falling asleep.

Kakarott groaned slightly. What? Where? What country, what currency? Through the white haze he opened his eyes only to see nothing but darkness. He blinked. He could make some faint shapes in the room.

The next three things Kakarott realized were: He had a killer headache, he was tied to something which felt absolutely feminine and he couldn't exactly remember what happened.

" Whatta fuck…" ChiChi heard the man say suddenly. He was awake!

" Were sitting tied together in a cellar room…" She explained in harsh voice. It had been sometime since she had eaten or drunk anything.

" Oh…I don't know the hell ya're but we must have had a fricken wild night 'cause I have a heckuva headache and I wake up tied to som' woman with hoarse voice… " He slurred. He wasn't quite sure what was going on yet, but the situation usually was like that when he-

" WHAT!" ChiChi yelled, going beet red. Not that it mattered, it was dark after all. She fumed silently too upset to say or do anything.

" We had som' bondage sex, didn't we?" Kakarott said as bits of memory were becoming clearer and the headache bigger. And how else you explained the bonds?

" De…DEFINITELY NOT!" she choked out embarrassed beyond comprehension. Who the hell this man was! Suggesting something like that!

" Okay…"he responded quietly not caring his ache in head had gone little worse. If it wasn't that then what it was?

" What's da name, gal?"

Name? He was asking her name? ChiChi had thought he'd known it by the behavior he had expressed earlier when coming to rescue them and there wasn't a person in this world that didn't know her or Bulma's name…

" ChiChi."

Kakarott tried to bolt up forgetting about the ropes. ChiChi? It all came back in a rush! They were on a rescue mission, Juunana that fucking bastard had left them and they had gone in the shack, found the bitches and received a headache.

" Oh yeah…"he spat poisonously trying to edge away from the soft and extremely comfortable feminine back his was pressing to. " We are trying to save those two…"

" Obviously." ChiChi snorted, wondering what the man was doing. Like he was trying to get away from her. Nah! Probably just trying the bonds strength.

" Hey! This's jus' minor setback, bitch! Be grateful we even are 'ere!"

ChiChi kept quiet and decided to ignore the bitch part. They really should be grateful. None else had yet bothered trying to rescue them anyway.

" May I then ask the name of our rescuers who are having just having a slight reverse?"

Kakarott broke out in laughter.

" Ya really don't recognize me or him, huh! After all that…my my…" he laughed and she felt like he was laughing at her. In a way he was. ChiChi felt her face flush. She could almost feel 'The Smirk' in his voice.

" Kakarott? Son Kakarott!"

" No, it's an Easter Bunny! No da…" Kakarott said with heavy sarcasm edged into his amused voice. This was fun.

"But but…But…" ChiChi rambled, shocked. " So…is… the other one is Vegeta? Ouji Vegeta? Wha…"

" I'll tell ya why!" A new voice chimed in. It was Vegeta who must have woken in some point and listened to the conversation. ( Duh! Obviously…) " First; that wimp bastard friend of yours, namely the KING asshole of Assholes YAMCHA put all da blame of the kidnap on OUR HIDES and now WE 're chased by the COPS and other stuff and there's wanted posters of US in every fucking corner! They want to PUT US IN JAIL 'cause o' sumthin' WE damn didn't do! And we need to get those accusations out of our asses and YA can remove'em!

I've been fucking shot, chased an' other shit 'cause of ya! And we jus' happened to know where ya were taken!"

" What." ChiChi stated dumbly and startled by this revelation. Yamcha had really done that?

" Ya heard Vegeta." Kakarott grunted.

" So you're hear to save us and get those accusations off?" Bulma suddenly whispered.

" B-chan! You are awake!

" I'm alright Chi. Don't worry."

" Enough with the sentimental stuff!" Vegeta cut in sharply. " We need to get outta here!"

" But how? There isn't that much options…" the blue haired twin said defeatedly.

" Nah! The blondie and cue ball will get that backstabbing brother of hers to turn around and they'll think of sumthin'. Now quit your whining bitch! I've got a fucker headache."

Bulma decided to be quiet even if the words stung a bit. Her ears weren't sinful enough to be hearing a language like that… The silence filled the room. Were the riffraff that they had first met at school here and how come they seemed so much nicer?

" Why your eyes are green and hair blond?" ChiChi asked suddenly, breaking the moment of silence.

Kakarott sighed. This was crazy. He was sitting tied up to a beautiful –No! Not beautiful! Just a snob bitch! Yeah a snob bitch….-conversing almost civilly with her. ' Mmm…she smells like vanilla and fresh fruits… NOOO! Get a fucking grip! Altought…Stop. It!'

" Fine! We had to or more like we were made to…"

……………………………

" Okay dear! Da plan is simple! We bust in, cause a mayhem, and release them! Got it!" Juu whispered violently to Kuririn who was kneeling besides her, peering inside the shack. The two men were playing poker at the table.

Kuririn nodded nervously. The plan didn't sound too good at him, but you go and say that to Juu…rather not! It was more safe go with the plan.

" Uh Juu? Was it wise to knock out your brother and left him in the forest by himself. I mean he was unconscious and we tied him up…left him all alone…"

" And then?" Juu's ice blue eyes pierced his soul and he couldn't but sink in their beauty.

" Nothing, darling…" he muttered in daze.

" Okay! Now let's kick some ass, hon!" she bellowed whispering and started creeping towards the door.

" Right behind you, love." Kuririn gulped.

They rushed in.

……………………………

The cellar door was moved aside, since it no longer fit its hinges and the holders were unusable, and two persons were hauled in. The door was placed back again.

The other landed with a thud and loud vocabulary of curse words in tow while the smaller one landed on the bigger one.

" Juu? Kuririn!" Kakarott asked said in stupor. Bulma and ChiChi raised an eyebrow in questioning manner, though it did nothing good since none saw it. Vegeta sighed in exasperatedly.

" You don't mind if we stay for a while?" Kuririn asked sheepishly and Juu continued her tirade of curses.

" No…Not at all…cue ball…" Vegeta choked thru gritted teeth and glared. " Not at all…" 

……………………………

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. I can't write more. It would seem forced so there! Hope you enjoyed! Not every chapter can be the length of my usual 5 – 10 pages…Right Kinoha?

Kinoha!

**Kinoha:** ( All burnt and mauled ) I want cough cough …back wheeze gasp ..to the …jail koff koff …dammit…! It was much safer!

**A/N:** (Evil smile) that's what you get for calling me a deer goat!

**Kinoha:** Yeah…I should have called you a demon bitch instead!( Really, on of my little brothers call me that…though I don't mind that much…!

**A/N:** Why you….( starts spitting flames again) RAAAAHH! FRY! YOU INSOLENT FOOL!

**JA NE MINNA-SAN! SAYONARA! **And in my own language: Nähdään! Heido!


	11. Chapter XI

**A/N:** Hello folks, dear readers, faithful reviewers etc. Here's the next chapter! I just came form school and I am SOAKED WET! Guess who realized that her bus card was out dated in the morning when she was already late for school! Not that it mattered to her that she was late but she had to take a bike! It was little windy in the morning but when I got back I had to cycle thru a sleet storm! Not fun I tell you! …but the absolutely positive plus is if I get a fever and flu so I don't need to go to school and I'd have more time for my fics… Oh the dream!

So now I'm sitting in front of my computer wrapped into my shal ( that my now dead grandmother made for me when I was five. It's shabby and worn and has couple of little holes that I've patched with my krhm'lame'cough…sewing skills but its warm and dear to me.) and drinking hot cocoa, listening to radio.

**Kinoha:** ( All patched up and bandaged ) Enough of your miserable life! On to the fic! You damn delinquent….

**A/N:** I don't deny it I am a delinquent… BUT I CAN BLAB ALL I WANT! Oh by the way, have I told you Kinoha, that yesterday I- ( continues mindless rambling )

**Kinoha:** Oh god no! Somebody shoot her! I am not listening to ya! LALLALAAAA! DA DI DAAA…I CAN'T HERE YA! (Runs around the room holding her ears)

**The Holy Mighty Disclaimer:** Let's just make this plain and simple, okay? Due to the Registration and Trademark Law ( which I've decided to be an idiotic invention ) there's no way I'd owning anything concerning the sacred and holy DB/Z/GT!

The review replies are on the bottom for a change! Enjoy!

**Chapter XI** – Planning and more reason for us to hate Yamcha!

Vegeta was sulking. That was the best way to describe his expression at the moment. After Juu and Kuririn had failed their 'plan' to rescue them and got thrown in Vegeta had blown his top. It was the in-thrown duo's luck that Vegeta was tied to Bulma and couldn't get his hands on them and scalp them then dig out their guts and make them eat them while he was hanging their limbs in the nearby three. Or at least it was what he threatened to do.

Now he was sulking and the silence had fallen heavily on them. It was the awkward one where none knew what to say and feel their selves uncomfortable. This didn't include Vegeta who was too busy sulking to notice anything out of normal.

Kakarott had just kept on staring murderously but had given up since it couldn't be seen and was now trying to lean away of the female he was tied to. Damn hormones and perverted henchmen!

Bulma and ChiChi had stayed silent as Vegeta had raved on ( hehee…raved on… ) at the two people. They still didn't know who the people were that Vegeta was yelling at. The whole situation seemed to get weirder and weirder. More people was thrown in and the basement was turning into a mall. ChiChi wondered briefly how they had found them, not police or some other 'secret agent clan.'

Finally after few minutes more silence Bulma gathered her guts and opened her mouth to say something and the first thing that came out of her mouth was…

" Are you sure Yamcha put all the blame on you, Kakarott? Vegeta?" she blurted out. Yamcha was nice to her and it didn't seem real for him to do so. He was so sweet and protecting…

" That's what I said, girlie!" Vegeta snapped back wondering why the woman would want to defend the bastard. " It's all that bastards fault! Don't be fooled by that idiot asshole! Ya really don't know'im. He ain't who ya think, gal."

" What do you mean? Yamcha is the mayor's son!" ChiChi protested, she too liked him thought only as a friend. The other occupants in the room burst out laughing. Kakarott snorted and snickered." He may be da mayor's son but the mayor doesn't know the half of the stuff his son of a bitch does!"

" Hell yeah!" came a feminine voice. The twins guessed it belonged to the other of the newly abducted persons. " He's one sick bastard I tell ya, gals. I say ya stay the hell away from him." Vegeta grunted in agreement.

" Uhm guys? What he exactly does then? You haven't told me a thing about him…" Kuririn's voice came sounding little baffled. Kakarott opened his mouth to answer but Bulma's shriek cut him off effectively.

" KURIRIN! KURIRIN CHESTNUT?" She screeched in Vegeta's ear. Whatta hell was that weird boy doing here with them? " GOD FUCKING DAMN YA BITCH DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR! FUCK!"

" HEY LAY OFF! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND! GET A DAMN OWN!" Juuhachi bellowed angrily.

Kakarott growled and prepared to yell with the others as the door was unbelievably fast flung aside and two men screeched at least two octaves too high for their own voice scale.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP DOWN THERE!" and the door was placed back with a bang. Everyone shut up though Vegeta and Juu muttered something obscene. Kakarott wondered how that was possible since it wasn't anymore exactly possible due to the doors condition.

The silence fell again until Kakarott broke it again. He sighed and started explaining.

" The asshole namely Yamcha Haruka, is the mayor's son yes, but he's also a drug dealer AND user. He basically owns the whole city! The sonnova bitch! His father is completely obvious to everything he does and Tien's father the Police chief of the whole shit of a city is bribed hundred times by him. You've heard of Mr. Brownes? Well, he accidentally found out and tried to do something about it and what it cost the old man? Disappeared! Ended up probably in the sewers in more bits than one! And who got the fucking blame! Me and da Veggie boy over there!"

" Hey!" the person in question protested.

" He's kinda Mafia boss around the lower circles! That bitch could tell the whole city what to do if he wanted and didn't need the damn low profile! It fucking sucks! An' I wouldn't be surprised if he was somehow behind this all!"

The shock was evident in the air. That couldn't be possible!

" T-then if you hate each other he could have gotten you out of the day order with snap of his fingers! So why…" Kuririn asked now scared shitless.

" Yeah!" Bulma and ChiChi said in unison trying to prove them wrong. Yamcha couldn't be…it wasn't possible…probably the one behind this all…

" We…Yamcha doesn't know where we live." Vegeta replied hastily. " An' we're too important to kill off. Besides me and Kakarott there are streetfighters. Mafia may take every dirty killing job but wasting their time on streetfighters ain't worth it… There are certain unspoken rules too…"

" Don't ya think we should get outta here!" Kakarott said abruptly, changing the topic.

" And how do we do that, geniuses!" Juu snapped from somewhere the darkness. " Ya better get us outta here…"

Kakarott sighed again and looked upwards. 'Why me…!'

" Okay, first we should even now each other names…"

………………………………

The office room looked shabby and was dimly lit. A smoke from cigarette was slithering in the air almost literally. ( Yuck! He smokes…ugh ) Yamcha was irritated. The phone call was late. When he'd get his hands on his henchmen…

He needed to be sure to save them at the critical point and they'd worship him. Ah he could almost hear them screaming for him…( Hentai!)

It was a real luck that that weird Germanic sounding siblings were helping him out. They were a real goldmine. Both insane as nervous mice.

The phone rang and he picked it up.

" Boss…everythin' is going as planned, sir."

" Excellent…" Yamcha snickered.

" But…"

" But what?" Yamcha asked sweetly. It now almost hundred percent sure that they had botched it up again in a way or another.

" But we 'ave som' more hostages…They jus' appeared outta nowhere! And we had no choice but to catch'em too!"

'More hostages, eh?' " Just kill them off." He hung the phone call. Probably some wanderers… nothing to worry about. It wasn't like Kakarott and Vegeta were messing his business again like always…

………………………………

The basement was filled with whispering. The scale went from desperate plans to plain stupid ones and absolutely ridiculous and impossible. There was almost nothing that could work. They were tied too tightly and it was really hard to move as they discovered after trying to get up. They eventually had managed but it was really awkward since Vegeta, Kakarott and Juuhachi happened to be much taller than the person they were bind to.

They had given up on that and now there was going on another idiotic attempt of an escape plan.

" What if Bulma could screech that there was a roach or something! The men would come to look and we could knock them out!" Kuririn was eagerly explaining while the other sweatdropped.

" Baldie…We're little unable to…" Vegeta growled at the bald teenager who blushed in slight shame. The things were getting nowhere at this rate but this passed the time just fine.

ChiChi couldn't help but smile. Here she was planning to escape. The thought of escaping hadn't even entered her or Bulma's mind in the time they had been spending in the cold room. The air in the room was even friendly and excited. They had gotten few good laughs too.

She had soon discovered that the delinquent duo weren't that bad and actually could be funny and charming. They were just little rough from the edges. Fundamentally they seemed to be good persons who mainly meant good but did the illegal way…ChiChi wasn't still believing their little story about Yamcha fully but still…And it felt nice to lean on Kakarott's back…

Bulma was smiling too. This was actually fun. Making plans which they knew were stupid…it felt relieving. And Vegeta's snappy remarks were actually making her laugh and it felt nice when his back vibrated as he talked… He really wasn't that bad…

" Hey! What about this!" Bulma started and didn't get any farther for the cellar door was removed once again blinding them with the light coming from the other room. The men came in looking little sadistic, hands behind their backs and smiling 'innocently'. Too bad it looked really twisted but other way it was fine innocent smile.

" Lads…ya had the wrong timin' comin' in 'ere…the Boss wants ya killed. Sorry." The other man said but didn't sound that sincere and behind their backs was revealed really nasty looking rusty knives gleaming in the light nastily. ( Well that's a feat…rusty knives gleaming…)

" Shit… " four persons said in unison eyes glued to the knives as the rest two had their eye just glued to the knives. Kakarott's mouth dried. He was soon being murdered with… a rusty…knife! Normally this wouldn't have been a situation at all, but normally he wasn't tied up and helpless!

The men deceased the stairs painfully fast even though they were moving really slowly they tried to wiggle away. ChiChi was horror stricken. She and Bulma weren't getting killed but the others…

Vegeta began cursing and Juuhachi stared frozen. If they just were free…

The other man stood above Kakarott and ChiChi who were staring in fear. The blond-former-black-haired teenager gulped and stared bravely back. There had to be something to do…

The smaller man advanced on Vegeta who was threatening to use forbidden judo grips if he took a step closer. Bulma was almost in tears. No way this was happening….she was witnessing a murder!

The bad guy standing and towering over Kakarott and ChiChi smirked wickedly and swung the knife towards Kakarott's head who ducked thanks to his fighting reflexes, the duo falling on their sides on the floor. ChiChi couldn't see anything and she was in panic. She turned her head to see what was going on and came in face to face with a giant roach inch apart from her face staring back at her.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! GEEEEET IIIIIIITTTT AAAAWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYYY FRROOOOOMMM MEEEEEEEEE!"

………………………………

Little farther away a nearby tree dropped all its leaves, couple of birds got and heart attack and fell from the branches and a fox was traumatized for the rest of its life. It would never again try to eat a fallen nestling. They seemed to have quite lungs for such small beings. And not to mention the death silence that occurred filling the forest when something bad happens…

………………………………

**A/N: **MUAHAHAAAAAA! I'M EVIL! MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAAA! AND I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU MY EXAM WEEK IS COMING UP AGAIN….AND THAT MEANS NOT THAT BIG CHANCE OF UPDATE OR NEW STORY! MUAHAHAAAAAA!

**Kinoha: **Just ignore her. Everything she says is true though…she's just had too many hot cocoa's and cappuccinos…

**A/N: **OH LOOK KINOHA LOOK! I'M EATING MY MUG! MUAHAAHAAAA! DAMN…I DROPPED IT…OF WELL MUAHAAHAAA! MORE CAPPUCCINO…

**Kinoha: **Hoh boy… Just read you review answer while I go and find something relaxing and calming for A/N…( picks up her floor ball stick and smiles innocently ) just go… I'll take good care of my other half…. ( saunters whistling innocently towards her counterpart who is now playing with her 'shuriken training' card deck laughing maniacally )

That was it! I'm getting close to the line of forty! Yay! You know what would be nice? For the next chapter have crossed the line of fifty…(hint hint)

**JA NE MINNA-SAN! SAYONARA!**


	12. Chapter XII

**A/N:** Ohayo minna-san! Kore wa atarashii no AOTP no shô! Sugoi! Saa…Nihon-go wa utsukushii/kirei no go desu…Desu nee?

**Kinoha: **Uhm…! -.-; Do ya think they understand you?

**A/N:** …Fine! How about Swedish? Hej på alla! Jag är här igen! Nu kan vi ha som kul, begrips! Vad du menar ni förstår inte vilket språk jag talar? Psheh…ah ni gladjdödares…

**Kinoha: ** Uhn…miss authoress…? They still don't get it! And you didn't even say the same things as in Japanese you said! Baka!

**A/N:** Feh…get a dictionary Kinoha! And I was supposed to be the 'boring' side of us…

**Kinoha: **Why you…din liten skitstövel! Nu ska du få! Du ska utplånas! (lunges at A/N)

**A/N:** Bring it on, my other half bitch! And you slipped too into another language! Konoyarou! (A fight ensues…)

**Disclaimer:** Shoyuusha no Doragonbooru zeto ja nai! Kanashi de… ( Translation: I'm not the owner of Dragonball Z! Sadly…)

Oh and do you know why Dragonballs and Goku's gi are orange?( Though Goku's gi has always looked red to me…and I prefer it that way too…) 'Cause orange is Akira Toriyama's favorite color!

And I'd like to tell you that all things in previous chapter concerning Yamcha is what Kakarott and Vegeta know…it's not the **whole truth**….kjeh kjeh…. And this chapter is going to be pretty violent.

**Chapter XII** – Crooks defeated! More trouble on its way!

The nature was still in shock from the terrifying/terrified scream that it heard earlier. Squirrels were in panic and birds well… they continued what they did in the previous chapter and a bear fell off a cliff..

OKAY OKAY! SHEESH! I'LL WRITE ABOUT OUR MAIN CHARACTERS! PUT THOSE KNIVES AWAY!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! GEEEEET IIIIIIITTTT AAAAWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYYY FRROOOOOMMM MEEEEEEEEE!"

ChiChi's scream rang thru the little shack almost making its feeble structure to collapse. Everyone's attention was suddenly on her and she kept screaming. She had never seen a roach in her life and it sacred the shit out of her. ChiChi had heard of them…

The crooks stared in shock and in slight pain from the high octave of the scream. Kakarott didn't waste time and he kicked the man in the knee fracturing it with little snapping sound. The man let out a yelp of agony and fell crashing on the cement floor.

Kakarott tried to get into a better defensive position while he was laying on his side and ChiChi was screaming bloody murder right into his ear and trashed wildly.

Vegeta swept the other minion's feet off with a two-legged sweep kick. The men were down but unfortunately having still a tight grip on the…rusty…knives!

" FOR KAMI'S FUCKING SAKE, BITCH! I CAN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS DAMNIT!" Kakarott yelled desperately as the men got up, looking plain evil and extremely pissed off. In straight words; Oh shit! We're more screwed!

Then everything happened in slow motion.

The blond youth managed to sit up just in time as the other crook lunged at him with a killing roar of rage. His eyes widened as Kakarott's foot embedded itself deep into his stomach making him stop like he'd hit a train. Kakarott was in a sitting position, little bent backwards his right leg extended forward. The knife swished close to his face making a little vertical cut into his forehead and bridge of nose before the crooks hand fell limply as he coughed up some blood.

Kakarott kicked with his other leg sending the man couple of meters backwards and on to his back on the gray cement floor. He smirked. That was easy.

Vegeta dodged the attack rolling onto his side taking frozen Bulma with him and once again tripped the man with scissors-like movement. The man fell painfully, hitting his jaw on the floor(Ouch!) braking it. Vegeta leaned back rising his foot with the movement and the shot forward what he could with the blue haired heiress tied to him bringing his heel down to the man's spine breaking it. The man went unconscious and spat some crimson blood. Bulma could only stare mouth gaping and all gaga-eyed what had just occurred and she had seen from the corners of her eyes.

The silence fell and ChiChi's scream had decreased into a shocked sobbing that irritated Kakarott who was already pissed off cause he had blood in his eyes and couldn't wipe it off.

Kuririn was looking slightly disheveled and distraught at the whole situation and the casualties of circumstances. Juu's face showed little fear from the earlier and had returned to its normal passive exoression.

" Are… they dead…!" Bulma sobbed. The relief she felt was overwhelming but at the same time she was terrified. Those men were injured or worse…DEAD!

" Feh! No. Jus' outta of it for awhile…there really wasn't 'at much of fucking room to get more power in da kick to make it deadly enough." Vegeta snorted.

" Oh…" was all Bulma could say. What else she could say in a situation like that? ChiChi's sobbing and Kakarott's desperate pleads to stop it, made its way to her tired and presently over-stressed mind. " Chi! Are you alright!" she choked worriedly at her twin.

" No! I'm not! It was huge! It was an abhor! HORRIBLE!" she yelled almost in hysterics. Kakarott sighed and shook his head getting more blood into his eyes. Women…

" Would ya please tell me whatta hell got ya so over dramatic!" he asked exasperated, growling in progress. Could she please stop that? He didn't like when she cryed…

" It…it was…was…it was a ROACH! A HUGE BLOODTHIRSTY ROACH!" ChiChi sobbed out sounding slightly pissed off for some reason or another.

" A…Roach…?" Kakarott, Vegeta, Juu and Kuririn asked in emotionless tone, huge sweatdrops falling down their heads. She was freaking over a roach? Tiny little roach? Unbelievable and –

" A ROACH? THERE'S ROACHES IN HERE!" Came Bulma's unnaturally shrill voice sounding as panicked as ChiChi's and the others in the room winced at the high tone.

" Oh for love of the…" Kakarott sighed annoyed. And the others stared. Snobs…never seen a live roach before? Obviously not as Bulma tried to push herself tighter to Vegeta's back who didn't seem to mind that much.

After listening a while the two women wailing about killer roaches coming and eating them and how slimy those things were anyway Juu had had enough.

" Stop the whining will ya! We hafta get outta here an' fast!" she growled threateningly. No effect. Kakarott and Vegeta rolled their eyes. It was pretty obvious they needed to get away before the crooks might wake up or remain unconscious which indicated they had croaked after all…And spending time with two rotting corpses wasn't exactly Kakarott's favorite pastime.

The almost-brothers had already used every soothing gesture and kind words they knew, which wasn't much, in attempt to shut them up. They had given up after five minutes when the women hadn't even acknowledged them.

Kuririn was deep in though. Everything that had transpired… Kakarott and Vegeta had just wounded the minions, they deserved it yes, and probably killed them…that what disturbed him. And they acted now like nothing had happened at all! And he was pretty sure he had seen the terrified masks plastered on their faces….'Actually we all should thank ChiChi…without her scream they couldn't have taken the crooks by surprise…' he mused.

" Oh the hell with it!" Kakarott said and began wiggling towards the knife ignoring the woman trashin behind his back, towards the…rusty…knife that the man had dropped. Vegeta seeing his actions decided to do the same and inched closer to the other…rusty…knife.

Hopely this would lead to something. Namely freedom.

………………………………

Yamcha tapped his finger impatiently against the mahjong table. The call was late. His henchmen should have called when the assasssisn….asaaaasss…asasasssin…damn it!…the kill was done. Where you could find reliable stuff now days? No where, it seemed. Maybe it would be best to check it himself.

He was about to leave the office and was just about to exit the room when it swung open with considerably strong force and smacked him in the face breaking his nose and he fell on his butt. (That was for you CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict -v)

" AAAARGHHHH! DYOU IDHIOT! WADTCH WHEDE DHUOR GHOING!" Yamcha raged with high nasal voice and sounded like he had a flu and flailed his fist around at the poor messenger.

" Ooops…sorry Boss… don't kill the messenger, I just came to say that there's is some trouble at the shack. Do you need anything, Boss?" the man asked rather stupidly. Yamcha glared. " Justdh geth me tdo a doctor, Miles!" he said holding his bloody and badly aching nose. " Thden we leave tdo check dhe shag…"

The man now named Miles (Damn I'm creative…) kept scaringly well a straight face and left to fetch a doctor. He was used to his Boss' stupidity by now.

Soon they were on their way to the shack Yamcha looking pissed off and wearing a don't-even-say-or-mention-it. He had white pieces of cotton in his both nostrils and he looked like he had a bad case of over growing nose hair…

………………………………

Sweat beads glistened in Kakarott's fore head as he tried to cut the rope with the knife. It was difficult since his hands were tied behind his back between ChiChi and his own back and he couldn't move them much. The knife had slipped umpteen times and his hands were cut and bleeding. ChiChi's hands were too cut little. Her hand were also tied between their backs.

" Fuck!" he cursed as the knife once again slipped form his sweaty hands, clinging to the floor happily. And now followed the oh-so-joyous-pick-up-the-knife which is almost impossible! He growled and heard Vegeta grunting a she tried to saw the plastic made ropes with the absolutely not sharp dagger. ( Really! Those plastic ropes are a pain to cut even with a sharp knife)

It had been approximately three or four hours since they started. They hadn't made that much of progress but the ropes were almost cut to half way so they had made half of the troublesome task…

None had talked in couple last hours anything. Kakarott and ChiChi worked together in silent agreement and managed to pick up the knife again and beginning the attempt of freeing themselves.

" What was that!" Kuririn whispered suddenly and every movement and sound seemed to cease. A sound car.

" Oh shit! Someone's coming! And it's not my brotha!" Juu said violently and began trashing around. " We need to get free and fast!"

Suddenly the knife in Kakarott's hand seemed to become more slipper and loose-edged. He gritted his teeth and began working more furiously. Only little more…

ChiChi listened intently. The car stopped. Some voices talking…she didn't like this at all. It was surely Yamcha and what she had heard from Kakarott and Vegeta…Wait! When did she began believing in those delinquents? She could fell the bonds loosening little or was it her imagination. She was sweating now and becoming nervous.

Kakarott better get those ropes cut soon.

………………………………

**A/N:** So desu! I can't write more. Sorry it's so short!1 It's way past my bed time; 02.06 am and I have school tomorrow… luckily the weekend is coming up and I can write more and do the mega update I promised… Please review! Sorry I don't have time to reply but I'll make it up for the next chapter. But he reviews for the previous chapter are/were really appreciated!

Hope to get more of them! And for the language and country response… I live in quite north! Ooo I am evil…MUAHAAHAAAHAAA!

**Kinoha:** Yeah! You better REVIEW or…

**A/N:** Oh shut up Kinoha…( smacks her unconscious nonchalantly)

**JA NE MINNA-SAN! SAYONARA!**


	13. Chapter XIII

**A/N:** Hello dear folks! Finally got my butt up to do this! This is going to be a long chapter…hopely…maybe…I mean not necessarily…hehee…sweatdrop! Just drop the subject! And I hope you like this chapter…things are about to get more complicated! Muahaaha….hehee!

Oh and Kinoha isn't here today. She had to go to a doctor to get a check up. I might have caused too much braindamage and stress on her lately…

And I finally decided to reveal my living place!

**Readers:** (gasp in shock and most of them faint)

I mean what harm can that do, eh? I'm from Finland and that's damn true! So there! And on to the review replays!

………………………………

**Chapter XIII – Doubts and Choices… ( OMG! It's the chapter 13…gulp…it's THE number…)**

The air in the cellar room was slightly tight. Okay, it was near panic and in irritation. Kakarott and Vegeta worked furiously to cut the ropes when Juuhachi and Kuririn were waiting for them to free themselves. A sudden scream stopped them.

" OSCAR YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU WE ARE TURNING FROM WRONG PLACE! NOW WE NEVER GET TO THE PICNIC AREA WHEN WE'RE IN MIDDLE OF THE NOWHERE!" A woman screamed with a high snobby voice.

" But…honeyyyyy…you were the one reading the maaaaappp…"the man whined, obviously scared. The death silence filled the cellar.

" WE LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE! WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF RIFFRAFF THERE ARE!"

" Yes…deaaarrr…" A sound of car doors were being closed and then it sped away. The air in the cellar was still quiet. It was still dark and none could see anything. There had been a light shining from the open door but it was now as good as nothing, since it was what Kakarott guessed nearly 10.00 pm... This really had turned out to be a long tiring day. Or wait, was it almost two days?

Finally Kuririn's soft laughter broke the atmosphere. For a minute he laughed alone and then the others suddenly joined in. And to think they had thought Yamcha was coming but it was just apair of lost picnickers! ChiChi noted again involuntary that Kakarott had a nice laugh and it vibrated against her back too nicely…

Then Vegeta stopped laughing abruptly. ' Wait a fucking minute…' he thought and a vicious scowl made its way to his face as he realized something really stupid, though it did nothing since none saw it. " FUCK!" he bellowed startling the other occupants the great time.

" What are ya bitching about?" Kakarott asked frowning as Bulma and ChiChi cringed at the bad language they still hadn't gotten used to.

" They could 've freed us, damn it! If their voices were heard here then our fucking voices would have been HEARD OUTSIDE TOO! AND THEY COULD HAVE COME AND RECUE US! FUCK IT!"

The awkward silence filled the room once again. Damn… And as in one Kakarott, Vegeta and Juuhachi burst out in tirade of curses and insult that are inappropriate even for people over 21…

" HEY! WHY YOU DIDN'T THINK IT EARLIER…YOU…YOU SCUM!" Bulma yelled to Vegeta in order to stop the abuse of her virginal ears and mind. The whole room stilled.

" Maybe 'cause ya were so STRESSED ABOUT THAT BASTARD YAMCHA! YA BITCH!" Vegeta growled back. Bulma was about to answer with her new found courage to speak back to rude people when Juu cut them off.

" CUT IT OUT, GUYS! HECK! WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE THAT IDIOT BASTARD OF ASSHOLENESS YAMCHA REALLY COMES!"

" And ya can get away from bloodthirsty killer roaches…" Kakarott smirked at ChiChi who blushed brightly. " Look there's one right in front of ya!"

" Where! Where!" she panicked. " Wait a minute…you can t' see in front of me and there's so dark and…you FOOLED ME!"

" Glad ya noticed gal…"he smirked wider.

" Just…just cut the ropes will you?" she seethed humiliated. None had ever dared to mess with her like this…who the hell he thought he was?

" Yes ma'am. But would you like to keep them if we happen to come across a bed so I can tie you to it and have my way?" he asked with high sarcasm and fake politeness speaking like a butler would have spoken. Vegeta laughed loudly at this. " Great idea Kakarott! I think I'll do the same!"

Kuririn felt uncomfortable with the whole situation though he wasn't a virgin. " Um…guys? You're embarrassing the gals…" he said meekly. " And couldn't we just try to get our hides out of here and stop thinking of lewd ways to fuck them?"

" Fine, crome-dome…But can we still think aloud?" Vegeta smirked again making Kuririn and Juu groan in annoyance.

" Get your shit together and just cut the ropes, Veggie-boy, Carrot-head! They're virgins for heavens sake!" Juu growled and the two blond teenagers began cutting the ropes again mumbling to themselves some really obscene things just loud enough for the twins to hear who fidgeted uncomfortably.

………………………………

Yamcha drummer his fingers in agitation against the car's window. Why did he had to pick up such far away place…It was taking forever! But just wait when he arrived there like knight in shining armor and saved them…they would reward him by going with him to bed…his nose started to bleed again and the blood stained his Armani suit…

He cursed and grabbed his nose only to wince in pain. It was still broken…Ah finally! They'd soon arrive there! It was dark but still enough lit to see something.

' Oh look there's a man tied to a three trunk…damn that's the wreckiest car I've ever seen…Now that I think about it…the man looked slightly familiar…And what exactly he was doing in middle of the nowhere…! Oh it's probably nothing significant…The crazy lady has had her revenge and I'll finally have the pay…'Yamcha thought lazily as the car lights illuminated the little shack. 'Finally…do not worry girls! Yamcha is here to save the day!' he straightened his bloody tie and waited for a man to open the car door. (Damn…whatta lazy ass…) He got a long wait since the driver was stuck on his seat belt. The damn lock had stuck again…

………………………………

Kakarott sawed furiously Kuririn's and Juu's bonds with the annoying knife which had always become his fate as the sound of car was heard and the other room was illuminated by bright lights.

" Oh damn…" Vegeta muttered. " If it's not the Arsehole itself I'll eat my hand…" He peeked through the door frame staying a slow as possible inspecting the situation. Anybody wasn't coming out. 'Whatta hell is that supposed to mean!' he contemplated in irritation. This whole 'rescue mission' was going from worse to worst and beyond.

He glanced at the other sitting in the cellar floor. The black-haired one was rubbing her wrist. Kakarott was in progress of cutting the ropes that bind Kuririn and Juu. The blue-haired girl was trying to stand up with weak results. Damn she looked beautiful…no woman had ever looked more beautiful in his eyes, beaten up or not. Maybe he should help her…' NO FUCKING WAY!'

' Whatta fuck is wrong with me!' he shook his head recalling a slight bit of memory of his weird dream involving her. Shrugging it off quickly he turned to watch the events development wondering what was this all about. His pulse was far too fast and his heart was beating more udiblt at least to him. He was used to dealing situations like this and it had long ago lost its unnerving effect…

ChiChi rubbed her wrist furiously sitting on the floor. She didn't feel that much of walking right now. She was dirty, bloody, beaten and torn. She hadn't eaten anything since Kami knows how long and a shower really sounded a good option at the moment. ChiChi smiled until she realized it was far too bright compared to previous minutes. 'Car lights…Yamcha?'

A foreign feeling of uncertainty came over her as she wasn't exactly sure should she trust Kakarott and Vegeta. She had known Yamcha considerably longer and he was after all from upper class society…What if it all was just lie those two riffraff had made up? What if it was their own plan and they had blamed on it all on poor Yamcha…The knife guys sure had went down easily…sure Kakarott and Vegeta were nice in some standards but now it was almost over…what she was doing with them anyway anymore…? They for Kami's sake were criminals…maybe even murderers? But Kakarott actually was…something? And exactly what… she didn't know and the thought made her uncomfortable.

ChiChi took a deep breath. What was she going to do?

Bulma saw the lights. A small spark of joy flamed in her after it died when she remembered what two now blond boys had told her. But…could Yamcha really be that asshole they made him to be? Yamcha the real ruler of the city maybe along his father and some one else in the city government? Yamcha behind the whole kidnapping thing? Not likely! And they had defeated those murder men so easily…the men had no intention from the beginning to kill them…the boss was just a cover up act and story…

Did those two really think they'd go on such cheap and obvious trick? Bulma felt angry with herself. How could she have ever even consider those two as nice people and even talked to them?

Sure Vegeta was…what? She didn't know. Confusing as hell but what else? Only man ever to say something not nice to her. Only man along Kakarott and their weird friends who dared to say no to her…She was Bulma Briefs!

But then again in other hand… What if…? What was she to do?

(I was very tempted to leave this on that…lucky you I feel…nice right now…)

Kakarott cursed. All of the knives in the world he had this…rusty…fucking knife! He was very well aware of the foreboding car lights on the wall. There! The rope snapped and Kuririn and Juu scrambled off joining Vegeta on the door frame whispering amongst each other. 'Why ain't anything happenin'?' Kakarott wondered briefly deciding it was just waste of thought. It was just good for them.

The heiress' pair were still sitting on the floor. Kakarott watched ChiChi from the corner of his eye. He kinda felt little bad for harassing her with his earlier lewd comments but the bitch deserved them in some stage and he really wouldn't mind doing them to her in reality… There was a thoughtful expression on her pretty was, which was marred in bruises, and Kakarott suddenly had bad feeling…looking at her closer trying to read her thoughts he realized she was still dressed in her clubbing outfit and totally forgot about the bad feeling. ' Holy fucking shit…' she was the most delicious women he had ever seen. With her tight black jeans and white tank top…How come he hadn't noticed this before?

' Oh Kami…what in hell is going on…Damn that snob bitch!' he was feeling extremely hot suddenly and felt like a total idiot! Not a feeling he was familiar with. He had long ago stopped caring what the others though about him or Vegeta. But in front of this girl he again cared even a little bit and felt like an idiot…

' Why I'm feeling like this…Heck…'

………………………………

Yamcha still sat in his limousine. It had been five minutes already where the hell was Miles stuck? The limo had isolated back seat and its windows were completely black. You saw out but you didn't see in. Thank goodness for that…so much as Yamcha had women company in the backseat with him occasionally and often enough…

The other crooks were sitting in their own cars. None was allowed to take a step outside in missions like this before boss. It would give a bad impression of badly controlled importance order when you took the whole crew of minions with you…Luckily they had realized that the rule didn't touch Miles who had to open the door for Boss…

Finally Yamcha had had enough. He studied carefully the car door. ' How was it that you opened these things again…oh yes… first you push this button then you were supposed to pull this handle here…or was it otherwise?' he pushed the button and a faint click was heard. ' Hmm…that's interesting…' then the idiotic Mafia boss pulled the handle. Nothing happened. He pulled again. Still nothing. He became irritated. ' What the hell is wrong with this fucking piece of shit of a door! Oh wait! What if it's supposed to go other way?' Yamcha pushed the button again resulting the same click and then pulled the handle and the door opened. He smiled maniacally. Kami he was genius… ( Kinoha falls over and face faults in front of her computer…I van't believe I wrote this…)

He stepped out of the car. Now that wasn't so hard was it? Yamcha slammed the door shut and took a step only to be yanked backwards.

" Whatta Hell!" he roared and realized the hem of his dear Armani suit was caught between the car door…He punched the black window in fury and almost broke his hand. The damn glass was bullet-proof of course…this really just wasn't his day…

………………………………

Juuhachi, Kuririn, Vegeta and Kakarott all were watching the show as Yamcha stepped out of the car, through the door frame with blank expressions.

" It is the bastard… But whatta hell is he doing!" Kuririn whispered with baffled face at the same time amused and fearful as Yamcha first got caught between the door and then hit the car window hurting his hand yelling in pain.

" I dunno…say, is that a damn cotton coming from his nose?" Kakarott whispered back looking somewhat same. Damn Yamcha really was screwed up…little more than he had thought already. He had cotton in his nostrils and his suit was stained in blood. Not to mention the plaster over his nose…and he looked just slightly mad but enough to give creeps and get worried about one's own health…

" So how in the fucking hell we're going to get past them…and we don't exactly have any sorta transportation here, do we?" Vegeta said lowly ( I really can't see Vegeta whispering in any conditions…) with weird seriousness in his voice. He quickly gestured at the girls now standing wobbly back in the room whispering to each other quietly." They can't run if I damn see what my eyes tell me."

" Then ya guys can carry 'em." Juu muttered in a voice that every mother possesses; No saying in this thing! Understood?

" What's happening! Is it Yamcha!" Bulma said loudly almost scaring the shit out of the quartette at the door frame. Yamcha stopped trying to get his hem from the doors greedy mouth as he thought he had heard something. The other crooks exited their cars and were gathering around. There was almost twenty of them what Kakarott could count at the moment and every damn one had a gun or two gleaming not-so-nicely in the moon light. Vegeta whirled around and clamped a hand on her mouth his gaze telling her to shut-the-hell-up-or-we're-screwed! Bulma looked coldly at him and Vegeta took a slight step back. What was with her?

ChiChi walked little wobbly up to them. She too looked cold and had a glint of superiority and contempt in her soft inky black eyes. She cast one calculating gaze at everyone making them stop and look at her. Bulma moved besides ChiChi and stared unnervingly at the quartette.

" Uh…girls…what… what are ya doing!" Kuririn asked nervously inching closer to the blond girl who's brows were furrowed in the same question.

" YAMCHAAAAAAAAA! WE'RE HEEEEREEEE!" Bulma and ChiChi screamed abruptly drawing the immediate attention of the Mafia group in the front yard and they began rushing towards. For a second Vegeta and Kakarott stood in utter shock. Then the rage replaced it. How those wenches dared…!

" Woman! Whatta fucken hell…!" Vegeta hissed.

" You bitch! Shuddup before-" Kakarott spat venomously.

The duo lunged simultaneously at the girls only to stop dead in their tracks as a knife were placed on their throats. The very same rusty knives…

" I know it's loose-edged, but it's still sharp enough to cut your throat." ChiChi stated casually staring up at Kakarott's shocked face. " YAMCHA! HURRY!" she yelled again in irritation for not already being there. Kakarott glared at her. Why was she doing this? He had never before felt so pained and betrayed in his whole life. Why?

" And don't think we won't hurt you…so better not to try anything funny, scumbags!" Bulma threatened lowly and Vegeta could see they were dead serious. He stared coolly into her blue eyes feeling sad for some reason. And betrayed. Bulma stared back and saw nothing else than indifference and obsidian hard harshness.

Kuririn and Juu very roughly yanked backwards and slammed painfully onto floor in painful holds of smirking henchmen digging the barrel of the gun painfully on their backs. Kuririn was frozen in shock and fear. He shut his black eyes tightly as the man pressed his cheek violently in to the floor.

Juuhachi gave a light noise of protest as she was thrown cruelly on the floor in the same position as her boyfriend. ' God damnit! If I only had been on guard…' she swore in her mind feeling the uncertainty and fear creep inside her body freezing it. ' Oh C'mon Juu! Ya've been in tougher situations than this…'

Yamcha walked behind the two blond men pointing a gun at them as the eighteen other gangsters followed his lead pointing their guns too at the blond-haired men.

" Turn around slowly you shits. How you dared to kidnap two lovely ladies like the honored heiress' of the respected Capsule Corporation! Move it!" Yamcha bellowed like he had the every ounce of power in the world.

Kakarott and Vegeta stood defiantly their backs at him. No way that shitage was ordering them around even if it was this kind of matter at hand. The defiance stayed there until the twins pressed the knives tighter to their throats drawing blood.

" Alright alright bitch…" Kakarott muttered turning around and received the handle of the gun on his face knocking him down. He stared wordlessly up at the smug and angry face of Yamcha Haruka, the mayors son and the biggest asshole ever born. His nose bled heavily from the impact.

" Don't you dare ever again say that word to them…" he growled threateningly at the blond man on the ground. Yamcha lifted his gaze to Bulma and ChiChi who now in light looked pretty bad.

" Oh my god! What have they done to you poor souls! Those...those…lowest scum on Earth!" he yelled in horror and went to hug them. " Miles call the police! We've got the kidnappers!" Yamcha ordered.

" Right away sir!" Miles responded and went to talk to his cell phone on the yard to get better connection. Yamcha immediately went to a fuss about Bulma and ChiChi. He ordered the men to bring quilts and some hot drinks for girls whom he directed to sit on the chairs around the table soothing them reassuringly and promising they'd get to home and hospital soon. The girls didn't say anything. Only nodded and smiled kindly at him and stole glances at the Kakarott and Vegeta.

The minions grabbed the boys and tied their hands behind their backs not sparing the gentleness that much and quickly they were gagged too with duct tape. Mafia men always had equipment for these kind this with them and ready for use… Kakarott couldn't hold the sarcastic thoughts about the whole thing. Just a fucking minute ago they got themselves free and now they were in the same damn mess again! Only in thrice as bad as before… If there was any fitting circumstances or situations for words; "We're screwed the big time!" this certainly was it!

" I can't say I've seen you before but there's slightly familiarity in you…" Yamcha scoffed looking some what thoughtful burrowing his eyebrow. " The same I can say about that blond haired woman over there…" he pointed at Kuririn and Juu who were currently being tied up and gagged. " But more surprising is what is Kuririn Chestnut doing with a people like you…and a part of kidnapping plan no less…"

Vegeta stared. The idiot didn't recognize them at all! All because of hair dye and green contact lenses! He made a mental note to steal Juuhachi and Kuririn something nice if they ever got out of this mess. Vegeta was unable yell or insult Yamcha so he kept on staring at him murderously. Kakarott was also glaring at Yamcha who was beginning to get nervous under the gazes.

" Oh I get it! That blond girl is your sister!" Yamcha exclaimed sounding like detective who just solved his hardest case of crime. Kuririn, Juu, Kakarott, Vegeta and even Bulma and ChiChi face faulted at this.

" Sir! The police s on their way! They'll be here in half an hour!" Miles announced from the door of the shack.

" Good." Yamcha smirked. This night turned out to be a good one after all…

………………………………

**A/N:** There! I think that wasn't that bad cliffhanger…anyway…Hmm…I think I 'm gonna get flames for this chapter ( gets a back of marshmallows) ….I have a hunch certain people will have a fit and get angry with me… but since when things have been like they look!

**Don't worry! There's a logical explanation for Bulma's and ChiChi's decision…and when I tell it, you're like: Oh stupid me! Why I didn't notice or thought of that before I jumped at conclusions…**

I have been writing like a mad the whole previous week my other stories and my inspiration fountain is little dry right now…I need a break from writing so my fountain can recover…About a week sounds nice…and my homework which is…krhm…'slightly neglected' need my attention. I hope this chapter keeps you in check for now…

I promise to complete this story so do not worry!


	14. Chapter XIV

**A/N:** Hello! AAARGGHHHH! ( Caryl Mc and CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict attack A/N with their kitchen knives) AAAAAAA! I AM SORRY SORRY SORRYYYYYYYY! I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT AAAAAARGHHHHH…. I AM A LOUSY AUTHOR! ( runs for her life with the knife-duo close on heels )

**Kinoha: **( sweatdrop ) Okay… since my other half is currently 'occupied' that means I GOT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! MUAHAHAAAA! …Okay I was having a little bit of writers block and my inspiration fountain is slowly restoring itself and not to mention the indolence mood I've been lately… Now about this chapter. Not that much of development in story. Contains more character thoughts I think…

And today is my birthday! Yay for me! 

OH YEAH I BROKE THE LINE OF 50! Caryl Mc was the 50th reviewer! Congratulations!

Chapter XIV – Jail and Hospital 

The police came and took Vegeta and Kakarott away without that much of hassle and violence. The two blond men were surprisingly calm even if they had just got caught committing the most dangerous crime in the world; kidnapping Bulma and ChiChi Briefs.

The bald young man was in the verge of passing out. Or at least it seemed so. You couldn't be absolutely sure because the police dragged him none too gently to the car since he was too numb to move by himself. The blond woman who had been identified to be the blond male duo's sister and the bald one's girlfriend, refused to walk and stood stubbornly stationary so the police men carried her.

Juuhachi glared, rolled her eyes and glared some more at the policemen as Yamcha explained all that had transpired and Juu tried to protest at the moment where she was being accused of being the male duo's sister but the damn duct tape over her mouth was an effective hindrance.

The twins sat quietly in the corner covered in quilts and in their hands mugs of hot cocoa some rum added in, Yamcha cronies and now police's Traumatizing Experience Therapist fussed over them. The man was blabbing and yapping of how everything is 'going to be alright' and 'you'll be home soon and there's nothing to be afraid of' and 'after this kind of situation…blah blah blah…'

The girls really couldn't care less about the man who was sounding hysteric and yelling how this must be stressful and awful. ChiChi was going to scream if the man was going to say 'It's alright' for the hundredth time. She really didn't see the point of this whole Therapy. It was only beginning to piss her off. She goddamn new it! The things were now alright…but always the little nagging voice in back of her mind added the disturbing three words: …or were they?

The man ranted on but they really weren't listening and everything he said went in form the other ear and out of the other without registering in the brain cells in any way. Both were lost in the very same thought. Was it right thing to do? Could there have been another way? Should they reveal the true identities of Vegeta, Kakarott and Juuhachi? But in certain terms they had saved the groups lives, hadn't they? In which terms? Should they say it wasn't them, that they had saved them?...or at least tried to perform the act it was… But in the other hand if they really were behind this whole farce and… Goddamnit they didn't know what to do or think anymore!

A small pang of guilt was already there gnawing uncomfortably in the gut and the weird wrenching feeling in the bottom of the heart…it was small but it was there.

They watched carefully as the cops dragged the quartette out of the shack. One of the men carried sulking Juu, one dragged paralyzed Kuririn and almost-brothers-duo were surprisingly walking without resistance.

ChiChi stared at Kakarott's lean back suddenly hoping he would turn around and look at her. Angry, hateful, mischievous…anything. He walked out casting one really dirty look at Yamcha the Asshole and would have gave a finger if his hands weren't been tied behind his back… again.

His wrists burned like hell and hurt even more. Kakarott swore his wrist were going to be permanently damaged if things continued this at rate. He felt for a second ChiChi's black eyes staring at his back. He mustered all his will not to turn to look at her. He wouldn't let her see how much she had broken his hard exterior. Kakarott knew his black -now green- would betray his inner feelings for the first time in almost five years.

The control he and Vegeta had developed over years over their emotions was gone out the window in one single moment and it would take a while to get it back. Luckily glaring at Yamcha and girls had momentarily covered the lack of it.

He walked out and the eyes on his back disappeared.

Bulma was a different story. She couldn't look at them or more precisely at Vegeta. She admitted she had developed some weird kind of liking at the fiery bad-tempered man but… Bulma felt ashamed for the reason or another and the guilt in her gut was something she wasn't used to. She kept her glance tightly at the hot cocoa mug finding it interesting and flinched slightly as she felt Vegeta's gaze sweep over her.

Bulma shut her eyes tightly and then opened them watching under her bangs the divergent back of the spiky haired man. Why did she care?

ChiChi looked at his sister who looked back. For a moment they stared each others eyes. Blue eyes met black eyes and they stared in silent shock. Had they really changes that much? Bulma thought. ChiChi's eyes were different than they used to be. More…soulful, right now full with different emotions but none the less more soulful and maybe even wiser?

She wondered did she herself look anything like that…A sudden thud drew both the girls attention as the Traumatizing Experience Therapist finally talked himself out of breath and fainted due the lack of oxygen… The first good thing in the man hitherto…

………………………………

After the really uncomfortable and extremely unnerving ride in the police back to the Orange Star City Police HQ the three blondes and one bald teenager sighed in relief despite the oncoming nightmare and almost kissed the ground under their feet thanked the driver.

The quartette had spent agonizing three hours squished in the back seat with a police officers which made five persons sitting on the backseat. The police sitting on the front seat had glared them keeping his gun pointed the whole time with his finger on the trigger and the gun loaded and some more nasty looks at the sweating teenagers.

The police which name they had learned to be Mr. Smith was clearly breaking the rules concerning the usage of a hand weapon/gun (1) but the other two polices in the car could care less. If one of the quartette got shot because of a sudden bump in the road causing the triggering of the gun and died…so what, they kidnapped THE Bulma and ChiChi Briefs!

And being handcuffed and gagged with duct tape, definitely hungry and thirsty, slightly injured and bruised all over, sweating in nervousness, smelling like sweat, tired, and not to mention the nerve-wrecking maniacally glaring, loaded gun pointing police, and the police officer Mr. Andersson sitting with them in the back seat and being cramped together for three hours not moving a single muscle…

…………………………**.. Flashback**

In the police car four unfortunate teenagers are in unfortunate situation wondering why the polices couldn't use two cars since about fifty cars showed up at the shack… But nooooo! They had to sit in this hellhole with a crazy cop with a gun! And pointing at them!

' Oh ()#"/&#(/¤)(/"!½/&()&"¤!¤/"&)#! I wish that motherfucking idiot would stop eyeballing me! Son of a bitch…This is juts me luck! God curse it! Those bitches are gonna pay…what's with the fucking grin Smith guy! Could ya friggin' point that gun elsewhere! WE wouldn't mind ya know…Bastard…Damn! My arm's cramping…I'll strangle Kakarott…I'll strangle those bitches…I damn strangle that crazy gun pointing Chesire cat…son of a… But first things first…kill that shitage Yamcha…stab him, strangle him…poison him…hmm…I have to think about how to do it……………………………… ………….. And then to deal with the snob duo….Fucking stop waving that gun around! Just wait… payback is a bitch as they say…..I'll tie ya up and make Kakarott point a gun at ya while I drive considering I give damn about traffic rules and other shit and can't drive that well….god damn my wrist! UUGH! '

' Does that man think I give a shit about him threatening me with a gun? Not likely buster! What's with this thing anyway? Why in the hell I let those men drag me into this…they better do something really nice for me for enduring this… Oh yeah…I'm going to jail. Oh great…I've always wanted to see how real jail residents live…Kakarott and Vegeta better get me and Kuririn out of this mess…or there will be a hell to pay and they will face the true wrath of a pissed off woman!'

' Nice Mr. Police….Point that thing elsewhere! Ya're aware how that thing is dangerous for health? More precisely to our health? No? Ya know it really isn't appropriate thing to do! You know pointing a gun….WAAAHHH! I'M GONNA DIE…. That crazy goddamn whatever-was-his-name is gonna kill us….sob sob…man I'm pathetic…'

' ………………………..Is that damn gun exactly necessary! Ya think ya can hold it for three hours!………This sucks sucks sucks and sucks if ya haven't noticed already! Fuck my wrist ache…great more sweat into my forehead…it didn't hurt before that any y'know…nooooo of course it didn't….Damn it burns! God-#"&"#(¤&#"#"¤&)"#&/&"¤!¤/"!&"#&#/#)/U forbid such things as a gun! It pretty much freaks us out! Stop grinning ya bastard! I really hope that other guy can drive….And I thought this thing couldn't get anymore screwed up…Why in the hell that cop had to come with us! Son of a bitch….Screw Yamcha! On second thought Fuck the whole world!….damn………shit……fuck….Ya know what? A piece of a bandage would have been nice…grrrrr…but noooo… '

And so went on the thoughts of our heroes or anti-heroes as the journey went on towards the not so good looking future….

………………………………**.. End Flashback **

Four policemen dragged the teens up the stairs and inside. The rest fifty just followed trying to look important and like they had actually accomplished something that none else could do. Since it was almost two o'clock in the morning there wasn't an usual crowd watching the unusual gathering of nearly fifty police cars and getting the news of kidnappers arrested and the heiress' rescue done by Mayors son Yamcha Haruka! ( Kinoha gags and decides to give certain persons a permission to maul His-name-is-too-disgusting-to-say. ov)

The station had been informed of the situation by radio and a nice little lockup had been prepared for them and the adjudicator and the common prosecutor were right away informed and the trials for the kidnapping case had been already booked and were held to be tomorrow twelve o'clock and it wold be a public occasion and damn if the judicial system really worked this fast….

And of course media…the title page would need to be redone surely…

The cell's door slicked shut with a foreboding and crucial sound that made three of teens cringe since Vegeta was too busy cursing around. The officer left the front room of the cell department and clicked the lights out and locked the door and it would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the moon shining from the little window with, of course, bars in it.

" Does anyone have a feeling of deja vu?" Kakarott asked sarcastically and went to remove Vegeta's duct tape over his mouth. It had been removed once but had been quickly placed backs as Vegeta's obscenities and demands for their call began flying around.

With one swift movement Kakarott yanked the tape off.

" GODAMNIT KAKAROTT! THAT FUCKING HURT!" He bellowed and Kakarott smirked. " AND WE DIDN'T EVEN GET OUR CALL! BASTARDS!"

" Shut the trap Veggie-boy." Juuhachi's calm voice cut in sharply. " It won't do a damn. Who the hell we'd call? Jake? My brother? Hardly. He's still tied to that fucken tree in that god forsaken backwoods…I think."

" This is just fucking great! I've always wanted to do som' time in jail…" Kakarott snorted making himself comfortable at the hard floor. Well, at least as comfortable as you can get on the floor.

" I've always wanted to know how it feels like to be famous but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind…" Kuririn sighed. " I can't believe they did it, dammit! Why would they suddenly turn on us?"

" Ya asking me crome-dome? That's what I fucken want to now!" Vegeta answered hotly little calmer than before.

" They could have at least damn give us som' hospitalizing…" Kakarott crumbled who for the first time in almost four hours had the change to wipe the or more like scratch the dried blood off his face.

" That's gonna leave a scar y'know…" Vegeta inspected lazily the cut on his comrades forehead. The tone of the voice drew everyone's attention at him. They all could see the gears turning and hear whirring sound them. Vegeta rarely got like this, so he must have noticed something important missing in the whole scene and left him alone and decided to do some silent thinking at their own.

………………………………

ChiChi stood in front of a window opening to the Orange Star City. It was over midnight and the moon shone brightly illuminating the room with its silvery pale beams. It was the tenth floor in the Orange Hospital so she was staring down the city and its yellowish lights.

She was fed and pampered, wounds treated and all and the doctor said that they'd need to spent a week in the hospital for full recovery. 'Full recovery my ass…' she though carelessly. ' That one man in the doctors room had a broken leg and some bruises maybe worse than mine and they said he could go home tomorrow…'

She cast a glance at sleeping Bulma in the bed next to hers and envied her at the moment. Why she couldn't sleep like Bulma? She was damn tired and wanted to sleep but the wonderful land of dreams wasn't letting her through the gates into it. It was annoying to put it in straight terms. Guess she had too much things running in her mind…

And of course the police had kindly stated that they would be receiving the best Traumatizing Experience help what they had. Namely the man back at the shack…Great.

They would be meeting the Ox King in the morning and their friends…funny how she didn't find any spark of excitement or joy seeing them. Not even slightest one. And the feeling of relief which she had anticipated never came. She felt the same she had been feeling the past three days she counted.

Yamcha told they had been abducted for a week and about little after the half way the miscellaneous gang of riffraff had joined them…And told all those things of Yamcha and the government of the Orange Star City…

But still something was off the whole situation. Why the police hadn't checked the shack? There was two dead or unconscious men in the basement after all… And the police came awfully quick from the city…it had taken three hours to get back and they had driven very fast…the police had only come in half an hour… None of the polices were surprised to see Yamcha and his men there…

ChiChi knitted his eye brows in confusion her mind now completely working on the case. How in the Hell Yamcha could have known the location of the whole place in that backland? Juuhachi had found out the location because of the tiny mistake of the kidnappers… Only way to find it was…to know where it was…. Beforehand…..

Which meant……!

" Oh damn!" she shouted the weight of truth suddenly slouching her shoulders down and quickly clamped her hand over her mouth hoping the guard behind the door didn't hear. Why she hadn't listened her heart and instinct that told to trust the quartette at the matter. Now they were all going to jail…guiltless…

And me and Bulma are supposed to have high IQ…ChiChi shut her eyes. She just wanted to die. How she could have done that to Kakarott…even if he was annoying and needed a serious mouthwash with a soap…she actually liked him. He definitely wasn't shy or easy…now the little chances with him she had had in the beginning were diminished to zero… she blushed as some of his sly suggestions floated from her memory…

They had just meant to save them from Yamcha… If anything they'd been told was true Yamcha and his minions would have shot them in the spot. But if Yamcha knew the girls were nearby and seeing the whole thing he couldn't do it…

" I have to wake up Bulma…" she muttered and gritted her teeth. Since it them in the question, the heiress' of the Capsule Corporation the trial would be held as soon as possible…

" Bulma, you lazy whale. Up!" she whispered violently and shook her sister. The blue haired beauty would be cranky but it didn't matter right now. ChiChi threw a nervous look at the door. Behind the door stood with hundred percents certainty a guard armed from head to toe with knowledge at least of five different killing arts from some 'secret agent agency'.

" Mhwh…" Bulma mumbled and rouse in sitting position ready to lash her sister to hell when ChiChi's hand covered her mouth to her utter bewilderment.

" No time to waste, sister. We have a rescue act to perform and plan."

Bulma stared wide eyed at ChiChi and said a muffled what before her brain caught on what her sister might mean and smiled as ChiChi explained what she had discovered. Vegeta would maybe accept her in some terms…and she had felt bad doing it but the damn nagging uncertainty…Why people always ignored that small voice which told what should do or were completely obvious to it?

Oh yeah, it was time to save their princes in shining armor…more like peasants in rusty armor bur none the less their saviors.

………………………………

**A/N:** There! Hopely the decent length the chapter made up the waiting you guys had to bear… I try to update more often from now on! (smile)

**Kinoha:** Why your fingers are crossed behind your back?

**A/N:** Uh….fingers? What fingers! I don't have any fingers! ( nervous laugh )

REVIEW! JUST SAY HI! IT'S NOT HARD! 

**SAYONARA! JA NE MINNA SAN!**


	15. Chapter XV

**A/N:** Hello! It's been awhile, hasn't it… Anyway….It's been wonderful weather conditions in here and I've been snowboarding almost every day and haven't had that much of energy or time to write since I've been half-dead every time I come home from the slopes…

I've trained also ( I'm a martial artist!) every day, but today I'm too sore ( I became painfully aware of such things as thighs and calves: before they've been only legs to me…) form all physical abuse I've put my body through so it's time for little rest…

AND EVEN SITTING HURTS SINCE I LANDED BADLY FROM ONE THROW STRAIGHT ON MY BUTT! SOMETIMES MARTIAL ARTS ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS! LITERALLY!

REVIEW RESPONSES ARE AT THE BOTTOM! -v…………OvO ( shifts badly in her chair) I need a pillow…ouch….growl…

**All of the People…**

**Chapter XV - **SAVE THE 'SAVIORS!'

" IT WAS YOU! WHY DID YOU DID IT! CONFESS IT NOW! YOU DON'T WANT TO PISS ME OFF! WELL…DID YOU DO IT! WHAT DID YOU DO AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING THREE DAYS AGO! CONFESS! I MIGHT START TO USE VIOLENCE IF YOU DON'T! WHY DID YOU DO IT WHAT WERE YOUR MOTIVES WHY BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

Kakarott, Vegeta, Kuririn and Juuhachi stared in stunned silence, eyes wide open and mouth open at the police interrogator yelling at them from two feet distance, weight bent forward and face red. If the fat man leaned one inch further he would surely topple over.

" Uhm?" Questioned all the teens in unison, not understanding what the man was saying half of the time. They were half asleep. It was seven in the morning and the part-delinquents' hearing was still asleep with their comprehensive part of the brain.

" AH! SO YOU'RE BEGINNING TO GIVE IN! I'LL DRAG THE TRUTH OUT OF YOU MASS-MURDERING CRIMINAL BASTARDS! WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHAT WERE YOUR MOTIVES! IS THAT BLONDE AVAILABLE FOR DATE! WHAT IN WORLD POSSESSED YOU TO COMMIT A KIDNAP? WHY BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

The interrogators words blurred out once again. " D'ya think this's what they call cross-examination?" Kuririn whispered at Vegeta who only gave a quirked eyebrow and a doubting look. He still wasn't quite awake. The cell had been cold and his back ached, but it still didn't stop him being shocked and drop the grumpy act for a second.

" Mr. Interrogator. We really didn't do anyhting…" Kakarott said calmly trying not to look too face vaulted. The policeman puffed his chest and huffed like an ox changing to rather peculiar shade of red.

" IT WAS YOU! YOU DID IT ALONG WITH YOUR OH-SO-GHETTO-MATES, HUH? WHY YOU DID IT WHERE WERE AT THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! HUH HUH! HUH?" The inspector grabbed Kakarott's collar and lifted him up to his face and continued screaming like possessed parrot. (A/N: I don't own possessed parrot wording! It belongs to Nyberger13 and I suggest you go and read her stories! They rock! )

' oh boy…this ain't getting anywhere…' Kakarott thought and tuned his ears out. This was like they weren't even given a chance to prove otherwise. ' Of course we ain't getting a chance…' Kakarott scowled to himself making a mental note to recommend some mint pastilles for the inspector. ' Yamcha has this all shit set up and we're fucking in too tight grip to get out…How it has come to this?'

Vegeta weighted the opinions of attacking the officer and attempting an escape and getting shot in the progress or attacking the officer and taking him as a hostage and getting shot in the progress. If he took the man as a hostage, Yamcha's men who had disguised as polices would shot them and their own man to make sure the quartette went in jail. But then there were always possibilities escaping form the jail and becoming a convict…

No. This mess would be solved at the trials. There they could speak all they wanted…It was completely different thing would they believe their story.

………………………………

**Earlier at the night….**

" So what are we actually going to do, Chi?" Bulma asked her sister. They sat on the edge of the bed wringing their hands. This had been going on an hour. Neither knew what they could possibly do about the situation.

" I don't know! We're goddamnit supposed to be…friggin' geniuses! They are unacquainted delinquents and yet still they cooked up some kind of plan!…..I think." ChiChi almost shouted in frustration. The calming down she sighed defeatedly. " It's no use Blue…we simply don't know what to do at this kind of situation."

" Chi…we aren't supposed to be geniuses…we **are** geniuses. We will think of something." Bulma tried to gather up her confidence. To tell the truth she had never been self-confident about her self and covered it up much with her expensive fashion clothes and sometimes ditzy attitude. But she really wanted to save Vegeta and the others… like they had done to them. Or at least tried to do and only to get the charges off their hides but they still had done it…

….like they had done…

" Chi?"

" What? I busy thinking!" The raven-haired girl muttered snappishly, extremely frustrated with the whole thing.

" ChiChi! I have an idea…at least a thought to which way to go anyway." Bulma snapped back at her win.

" Shoot." She replied shortly, eyes filled with anticipation.

Bulma took a deep breath. " You know we aren't allowed to the trials to witness or even be there for show and they aren't letting us out of here either… Yamcha has thought of everything, including our possible role in freeing them. What does Yamcha expects from us? One. That we don't know anything since we kinda blew Vegeta's and others cover for him. Two. He thinks we can do nothing else than look pretty and absolutely submit to authorities will for they know better than rich spoiled girl. Three. He considers us his friends and who you do think we'd believe the most? A mayors son or riffraff?"

" I know all that Blue. The point?" ChiChi asked baffled. What her crazy sister had thought up anyway?

" The point is if we flush all these facts down the toilet and ignore them-"

" Whoa whoa!" ChiChi interrupted. " What is exactly that you have in your mind?"

Bulma smiled cheerily and ChiChi got a bad feeling of this all. Bulma had only once smiled like that. It was when they had attempted their first prank but it failed and remained their first and last after the lecture and scolding from Mrs. Wunschbar…

Bulma practically beamed. " That's easy! We do like they did! We kidnap them from the trials the same as they tried to kidnap us from Yamcha!"

ChiChi gave a blank stare. " And how…are we …going to do that?

" We are geniuses after all…" Bulma quirked an eyebrow and smirked and ChiChi found herself responding to it with a hopeful smile. " First we have to just do something about the tall-dark-and-gruesome behind the door…"

………………………………

A police car pulled up in front of the judiciary with two car strong escort. Immediately the front of the house was swarming with reporters and angry Briefs-twins supporters and admirers who wanted absolutely such vulgarities as their idols kidnappers to go jail. A news helicopter circled around above the car, making the sound echo from the walls surrounding.

Vegeta, Kakarott and Juuhachi had their tough guy faces on and Kuririn had a little lost but determined expression. They were all scared shitless though it didn't show. They were tough, they were experienced, they were scared gutless because this was something completely different they predicted and wasn't looking good in general at all.

The clock was lacking five minutes till the midday and the crowd was squirming in anticipation for the trials to begin. The security was absolute and Kakarott felt this was little too much to be taken that seriously. If he even sneezed he'd be toast with extra perforated cheese.

Kakarott met the eyes of Yamcha, who managed to look as sinister and wicked as possible. The mayors son cast one smug look before sweeping imaginary dust from his suit and placing sunglasses over his eyes and walking away arrogantly. The blond haired teenagers roller his eyes and was irritatingly aware of his bloody and dusty regular clothes.

As in front of every judicial house were stairs, this one contained them too. 'Just put a fucking bag over my head and have fucking police carry a two-edged war-axe and this scenery is perfect!' he fumed silently not really paying any attention. He was too caught up thinking what to say and how to say it in front of people bent on jailing you.

The Police Chief of the Orange Star city, namely Tienshihan's father reached to open the door as the cameras flashed and the press shouted annoying questions and police had hands full with some random people pushing around, the door exploded with a huge boom sound.

The silence was actually deafening as everyone's eyes were locked on the huge double-doors flying above everyone's heads and crashing at the opposite building like in cheap war movie.

The orifice was smoking thick gray smoke and the ones near the door were laying out of it on the stair steps, moaning. Two slender figures stood on the doorway. Wearing complete black, ninja type clothes and masks, holding a machine gun the two obviously women figures pulled out grenades.

The crowd broke out in frenzy and began running around as people often do when they feel threatened and mostly also because they didn't know what else to do. Polices drew their guns.

Vegeta and Kakarott cocked heads at this and wore a questioning look. Whatta hell was going on?

" ALRIGHT YA…UH… SCUM BASTARD? YEAH, SCUM BASTARDS! HAND OVER ..TH-DA BO..YOS OR WE WILL BLOW THIS …F-F-FUCKING PLACE TO VENUS!" Cried the other one, waving her machinegun around threateningly.

" YEAH RIGH'! IF YOU-YA RESIST WE WILL…UH WE'LL…hmm…" The other figure looked around frantically before her eyes settled at the chief lying on the stair steps. " WE'LL SHOOT HIM! YEAH! WE'LL SHOOT HIM SURELY! FULL OF HOLES LIKE… UN…FRIGGING SWISS CHEESE?" she screamed nervously and laughing a little pointing her gun at the man on the stairs.

" Confident, ain't them?" Vegeta remarked staring blankly. He had no idea what was going on here anymore and the situation had slipped past his fingers since he had stepped inside that thing named Juunana's car 'Debbie'. The other people still left that had not run away, were facing the same hardship. What the hell was going on here? Should they maybe run too?

The police forces were facing a difficult decision. What should they do since the chief was the one who handled big cases like this and in the other hand if they let the two ninja women shoot the chief there would be no more asshole breathing on their necks…

" SO WHAT'S GONNA BE?" The first spoken woman said surely. " WHETHER IT IS WILL TAKE THEM ANYWAY!" She aimed her gun little more visibly and the crowd that had gathered shrunk little back and everyone could hear the police cars wailing at the distance.

The two ninja-suited women started to look little nervous. " So what now!" the other one whispered vehemently. " I think we should just grab them and get away…" the other woman replied nervously. But this all went unnoticed and heard by the crowd who were too far away to hear anything.

Just then another round of police cars curved up.

" Crap." The women said in unison, run down the stairs grabbing the gawking teenagers, running back up dragging them with them and the disappearing in the building.

" After them!" cried one of the lower police officers and dialed quickly a call that screamed 'SWAT Team!' And the chase was on…

………………………………

**A/N:** Hehee…heeheee…AUGH! MY BUTT HURTS FEOM ALL THIS SITTING! SORRY I CAN'T WRITE MORE RIGHT NOW ANYWAY… IT WAS SHORT YEAH! I'M IN PAIN RIGHT NOW SO FUCK IT! I'M GOING TO TAKE SOME PAINKILLERS…AARGH! DON'T WORRY! I'M GONNA WRITE MORE SOON!

**JA NE! SAYANORA!**


	16. Chapter XVI

**A/N**: Sorry this is little late but I've been little busy and lazy…Yeah…And I am currently playing Final Fantasy VIII ( THE DAMN UNDERWATER RESEARCH FACILITY IS BEING A PAIN IN THE ARSE! DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT RUBY DRAGONS!) and IV( THE GODDAMN FINAL BOSS…) and V ( I….HATE…'THAT' …CASTLE…twitch twitch) thru again at the same time and add Jak III (THE DAMNED WASTELAND! AND MARAUDERS!) to that…so I've neglected my stories, homework, friends, the tidiness of my room which is never that much but anyway…the school in general…everything…

**kakarotto:** Thanks! I try to make'em longer but just now…I can't.

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict:** I updated, but I have to apologize for the short length and for that my writing has become down a notch and isn't in the usual level…

**TandM:** Thanks! You've become one of my most faithful reviewer even your reviews are short but it warms me to know that you bother review even if you don't have much to say! Thank You!

**CarylMc:** Yo CarylMc! Yeah long time no see, eh? Here's the update! As for Vegeta and Kakarott…they were slightly disturbed and stressed and guess their brain wasn't fully working at the moment and Bulma and ChiChi haven't ever done anything like that so and they were nervous wrecks…so yeah…Hopely this soothes little of your boredom and half term!

Anyway…on with the whole thing… 

**Disclaimer: **Man….gotta…kill the dragons…must receive GF…must win the Marauder race….Kain spear attack…damn Cecil dead….ME…NO OWN….. DORANGONBOORU ZETO….stupid slow ATB gauge….die Gilgamesh damn bastard….summon Ifrit….

Chapter XVI - Escape with a car that none can drive… 

" Wait stop!" the other woman in black cried out and slouched against a wall as the other fell onto her knees panting hard. " I pant can't run further…"

The other teens gave a surprised look at the two supposed ninja women. Obviously the duo lacked greatly in general condition and if they were some kind of martial arts which both Kakarott and Vegeta doubted, they should've been in better shape.

" Not really in shape, are we?" Vegeta chuckled and received a glare from both of them.

" Hey it's not my fault that I have no endurance for this kind of thing!" came a hot answer as the women were trying to regain their breath and strength. Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other and moved simultaneously at the female duo.

" Hey! What are ya-?" came protests as the commando hats they were wearing were yanked off.

" No way in fucking shit!" Juuhachi yelled, shocked beyond belief. The other could only stare.

Bulma and ChiChi blushed furiously and tried to stutter something intelligent under the blank stares of four teenagers.

" Uh..you see the thing is…" Bulma started.

" We..ahem..we really…" ChiChi was stuttering, not really knowing what to do or say. Would he yell at her? Would he laugh at her? Just scowl in general? But the amazed expression on Kakarott's face was worth of this all.

" Woman. What's with the suit?" Vegeta smirked coolly, relieving the tension in the air. The twins blushed heavily again.

" That's…none of your business what I wear!" Bulma said snappishly, turning her gaze away suddenly becoming aware of how skin tight the whole suit exactly was. Vegeta's smirk only grew.

" Uh guys?" Kuririn said slightly annoyed, " Could ya go thru yer lovers quarrel later since our asses are in stake here and some shitheads are chasin' us, like couple corners away!"

Kakarott shot a dirty look as Bulma and ChiChi looked ready to strangle the little man who looked cool as cucumber in fridge. Juuhachi smiled in delight. Her man was finally getting a backbone!

Vegeta scoffed. " Which fucking way then?"

" Uh…that way?" ChiChi pointed nervously at the direction of the main corridor as they heard shouts and foot steps echoing in the hallways.

" I don't care! Let's just run dammit!" Kakarott said violently and they started running with a grace of cats, not making a sound.

KLANK KLAN KLAN 

Vegeta cringed at the heavy echoing steps that emitted from the two women's running feet.

" Damn it woman! Can't ya keep it friggin' down? Ya march like an elephant in ceramic store! Or do ya just weight so much!" he yelled irritated at Bulma who began huffing and puffing.

" SHHHH!" Juu hissed angrily. " Don't shout they'll friggin' find our hides!"

After couple of stair down and up, spiraling and straight, couple of doors and turns the teen group were all decided they were lost and in deep shit. The house was huge. It must have at least ten floors which all had their own layout.

Vegeta opened another door trying finally to find something that lead into something reasonable and useful, oh, like exit?

" Damnit! Crapping shit! Another janitors gear room!" The spiky haired youth yelled and slammed the door shut with a force that made all their ears ring.

" Geez Vegi! They're gonna catch us if ya fucking keep slamming da doors like 'at!" Kakarott said irritated and glancing around for possible threats ( the polices).

" Don't call me Vegi ya numbskull." Vegeta growled provocatively and the others sweatdropped at this.

" Look! We hafta get outta here and not to bicker!" The blonde woman stated annoyed at her two long time friends pointless arguing. This of course ensued an insulting contest between the three blonde people.

Bulma and ChiChi decided to sit down for a minute. ChiChi felt so drained from all the running, climbing and listening the three golden-haired delinquents insulting and cursing. 'Oh God…What I've gotten myself into?' she wondered and rubbed her calves viciously. They were almost cramping from all the strain. She wasn't used to move so much and her body was still weak from the lack of nourishment.

' Maybe this wasn't that good idea after all…when they find us our image is ruined forever. We, the heiresses to Capsule Corporation, saving couple of thugs from their fate? And yet the same people who supposedly kidnapped us? I can't believe this… I-'

" They're coming!" Kuririn announced with sharp edge of panic creeping into his voice disrupting ChiChi from her musing and to stand up.

" Shit!" said three voices in unison.

" There they are! Freeze you scumbags! This is Orange Star City police department and you're under arrest!( and I've been watching too much corny police series…)" one single police ran from behind a corner, slightly slipping in the curve, followed by other policemen. " You're cornered" Surrender or will open the fire!"

" Oh god… We'll-" Bulma started in fear as she was grabbed by Vegeta.

" No time to waste, bitch! Hold on!"

" What! Vegeta! No! Don't you daaaRREEEEEEEE?"

And they crashed through the window, Kakarott dragging ChiChi with him in tow.

" EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"

" IIIIII'MMMM GOONNNAAAA KIIIIILLLLL YYYYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!AAHH!"

The fall wasn't that high it was only the third floor and they landed safely though shaken into a garbage pile with loud thuds.

They were just getting off the pile, or more like Kakarott and Vegeta were getting off the filthy dump and dragged the seemingly in fear frozen girls with them. Second later another screaming pair fell on it the scream abruptly cut off by the contact. Two seconds later Juu and Kuririn scrambled off the heap and scurried after them. Three seconds later bullets were piercing the garbage dump.

The filth covered group of six were spotted by a random passing police who amazingly fast for a police put together two plus two and equaled five started yelling at his walkie-talkie.

Bulma and ChiChi recovered rather quickly and started using their own feet even thought they secretly liked being carried by the rough boys.

" We can't ever out run them!" Kakarott panted the obvious." We need a car!"

" Where the hell we'll get a car at this hand?" ChiChi screeched at him agitated by this all.

" We'll take that." Juuhachi replied calmly and pointed at a car just about to park at the curb. The blond boy duo nodded in together and sprinted towards the driver who was getting out of the car obvious to the fate that was about to consume him.

Vegeta performed a flying jump-kick and hit the man in middle of his chest. The man flew backwards in shock and pain and Kakarott snatched the car keys dangling from his hand.

" Get in!" Vegeta barked and scrambled on the drivers seat as the other occupied the other seats. It was a nice car with air condition and all. Recently bought and clean. The leather seats gleamed and the dash board was nicely designed and modern. It was soon to be wrecked. And the insurance wasn't probably even come into effect…

Vegeta ignited the engine and hit the pedal, steering the wheel to hard left. Too bad this fine car didn't have automatic gear and the guy who previously had owned this fine piece of technology and laid out cold besides the car had actually backed up the car onto its place and left the gear on reverse…

The car shot backwards like a bullet in ninety degree arch and in panic Vegeta hit the brakes stopping the car in middle of the street.

" The hell was that?" he shouted shaken, his hand squeezing the steering wheel like a vice and knuckles white. He had absolutely no idea what had happened. Usually cars sped forwards not backwards and all the cars he had ever thieved they had always started to go forward.

" Aah! Vegeta! You almost drove over that poor man!" Bulma screamed exasperated holding tightly on her seatbelt. " Isn't that enough that we robbed him and probably going to wreck his car and now you have to drive almost over him!"

Vegeta just waved her off and concentrated on figuring out whatta hell was wrong with this piece of junk. " C'mon man! Drive already!" Kuririn yelled from the backseat. The police forces were closing in and they were like sitting ducks in middle of the road.

" Whatta hell YA THINK I'M DOING, BALDIE!"

" Uh Vegeta…? I think I know what's wrong. This car doesn't have automatic gear." Kakarott stated nervously sweating little and chuckling slightly. This wasn't good. The others watched in worry as Vegeta froze and then gained a confident smirk on his face.

Confidently he crabbed the stick and began fumbling with it and the hit the gas. This time the car shot forwards emitting a scream from both Bulma and ChiChi.

" Vegeta! Where in the hell you learned to drive and how in the fuck ya did get your drivers license!" Kuririn demanded as they drove almost double the speed limit along the streets of Orange Star City grabbing each other in fear as Vegeta drove the mad glint shining in his green eyes.

" Whatta heck ya're talkin' about! I never got any damn license! I've never even taken any kind of teaching and shit in driving! Ya think I'd have money for that shit!" he replied annoyed and fumbled some more with the gearbox stick.

Three of the six occupants blanched. Kuririn, ChiChi and Bulma suddenly felt they should have let the police just arrest them. The best words to describe their feelings at that moment were 'absolutely insecure.'

The car sped behind another corner and hit the brakes as such things called traffic lights were discovered, and the usual line of cars standing in front of them as the other cars drove in front of them. You should know the deal.

" Oh C'mon! What's this?" Vegeta raged on and honked. The wail of the sirens was getting louder and louder by each passing minute. Vegeta cursed and threatened and used 'the international handsigns known thorough the world and threatened some more.' Kakarott grumbled, his arms crossed, tapping his feet impatiently.

" Remind me to never let Vegeta drive a car again. Never again!" Bulma said as the others nodded in the utmost agreement. " How he can even drive one if he practically doesn't even know how?" ChiChi asked curiously.

" Don't remind me of the fact that he really can't drive!" Bulma screeched rubbing her temples.

" Quiet back there! I'm tryin' to drive in here!" Vegeta yelled back.

" Yeah…and the emphasize on the word 'trying'…" Juuhachi muttered sourly as she and Kuririn held each other for dear life.

" And I'm self-learned driver as is Kakarott-boyo here also so get off my case will ya!" the driver continued as in afterthought getting some snort from the backseat gang.

" Hey don't mess me in this!"

" Whatever Kakarott…" he scowled and tapped the steering wheel with his fingers. They all were silent and listened to the ever growing volume of the sirens. The traffic lights remained red. ( The traffic lights are evil I tell ya!)

" That's it!" The teenager-driver-without-license yelled and clamped his hand firmly on the wheel.

Kakarott became immediately alarmed which unnerved the backseat personnel too and shouted:" Bro, don't do anything rash now that-"

" Ain't taking this shit anymore! Outta my way!" he screamed his temper getting best of him, hitting the accelerator and driving on the walkway as the innocent and scared pedestrians jumped out of the way of the crazy driver and 'his' car.

" –will attract attention and blow the little cover we FUCKING HAD!" Kakarott finished sourly and definitely pissed off. He was about to hit Vegeta and start one of their usual brawls but decided quickly against it as Vegeta steered hard right and the car was temporarily riding with only two tires. Soon it fell down on four tires again and Vegeta then decided to take a short cut through a garbage covered alley.

Terrified " AAAAAAHHHHHH! " was heard from inside the car as the chase continued ad the car that was discovered to be Nissan Primera V78 ( I don't know if a car like that exist. I made it up) sped thru streets and highways with 'police escort' hot in heels.

………………………………

A group of ten, armed with rifles and bulletproof-lead-vests hurried along the corridor of the main hospital of Orange Star City. The very same place where Bulma and ChiChi currently were recovering from their incident. Or were supposed to be recovering as we now know better.

Yamcha marched towards the room with a worried expression. Big deal. But this time his concern for the girls was real. He didn't want to think what could happen if they were kidnapped by that sextet at the judiciary house…

"Oh Yamcha! This is terrible! Bulma and ChiChi have locked the door and won't answer us!" Delia (the girl from the first chapter) cried out desperately, grabbing Yamcha by the arm forcefully. " They don't want us to see them like they are now! We called the Traumatizing Experience

Therapist and he's trying to talk them out of their depression!" she wailed and sobbed. " Oh poor girls…such cruel fate…"

Yamcha turned to the man sitting in a chair in front of the door blabbing and blabbing about 'how he understood' and 'there is nothing to worry about.' Tien and Chaozu were standing there too, quietly. The trio had come to see their friends to the hospital in the morning and were faced with the situation like this. The girls refusing to come out or talk. And then there was the question of the missing 'secret agent' supposed to watch the door…

" Any progress?" Yamcha asked the Therapist who sighed and leaned back on his chair.

" This is the most difficult case I've ever had at this far and well…Looks like we have to use force. Words seemingly cannot reach them now, obviously, and the only option is to break the door."

" Fine. The mayor will pay the bill for the broken door and replace it." The young Mafia boss stated calmly. " Bulma? ChiChi? We are going to break through! Don't stand near the door!" he yelled then as the 'SWAT Team!' broke the door down.

" HUT HUT HUT HUT HUT!"

CRASH 

" Whatta…" Tien, Chaozu and Delia all yelled in shock. The room was empty of the Capsule Corporation heiress' presence. Only the missing 'secret agent' was lying tied on the hospital bed looking extremely pissed off.

" Damn…" Yamcha sighed. There was nothing else to do.

………………………………

**A/N:** Sorry! My latest chapters haven't been that good or my usual level at all and I hate the shortness of this chapter but at least I updated more quickly… sigh 

**Please review! ** I need a little ego boost right now and maybe me writing could get back to it's usual level… Man I feel horrible for posting such sucky chappie…again..

JA NE MINNA-SAN! SAYONARA! 


	17. Chapter XVII

**A/N:** It's been a long time… I got tired of the shit of posting those chapters again so I loaded them up again at once! Plus a new chappie! Aren't ya proud of lil' ol' me! Thank you Caryl Mc and CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict! You guys have been such great support! Thank you! Oh yeah…And Caryl Mc is she!

**Kinoha:** grumble grumble…again I'm doing all the typing while she dictates…grumble grumble…

**A/N:** Oh shush and start typing! Oh and this chapter is a bit 'mature' in the end…meaning nakedness and slight citrus and bad talk…hehee…e.e;

**Kinoha:** Great… her inner pervert decided to kick in just now…** AND GUESS WHAT! THIS FIC IS NOW OFFICIALLY OVER 100 PAGES LONG! ( At least that is what my page gauge shows and tells me…)**

**Disclaimer:** Shouusha no DORAGONBOORU ZETO ja nai! So desu! And this chapter is eight pages long!

All Of The People… 

**Chapter XVII – **Home, sweet home!

It was far beyond midnight already and the city was lit in neon and yellow lights. The streets in the slum part of the Orange Star City were strangely empty as the car full of teenagers slowly rolled along the asphalt road. The former shiny car was now battered and looking ten years older with a long career in rally racing. They had finally lost the police forces which was a miracle in itself.

The atmosphere inside the car was weary, to say at least. Bulma was half-asleep leaning against the door still clutching the seatbelt for dear life and ChiChi was drooped forwards reclining her forehead against the back of the front seat sighing occasionally. Kuririn and Juuhachi were cuddling each other and sleeping like babies. Only Kakarott and Vegeta were almost fully awake. Vegeta had to 'drive' and Kakarott wasn't going to let Vegeta do anymore stupid things. After the long day of driving and screaming Vegeta had finally gotten a hang of driving car and was actually pretty good at it by now. Now they were driving in leisurely pace in the slum part which was dark and unlit as always. Soon they'd be home and at home waited what was left of the stolen good Kakarott and Kuririn had gotten earlier. Not to mention fresh clothes and shower. A cold one at that but a shower nonetheless. 

Kakarott was shaken out of his thoughts as a soft warning light flashed and the car coughed and stopped abruptly.

" Huh!" The front seat passengers said in unison. That they were awake didn't mean they weren't tired. Vegeta turned the key but nothing happened. He tried again irritated and the key snapped in half. Cursing he checked the dashboard indicators.

" What the fuck it is, Vegeta?" Kakarott asked annoyed rubbing the bridge of his nose. The would in his forehead was aching. ' Must be getting infected damnit…'

" Shit. We're outta fuel…" Vegeta answered sighing pocketing what was left of the keys. " We're only couple blocks away from home. We'll have to walk."

Kakarott nodded and turned to look at the backseat passengers and his face dropped. They were all asleep while he and Vegeta had slaved their asses off to get them away from police and THEY DARED TO BE ASLEEP? He glowered little before mischievous light illuminated his green eyes that suddenly had a weird glow and gleam in them. He inhaled slowly and Vegeta watched with burrowed eyebrows; whatta hell was the damn dude doing!

" AARFG! THE POLICE THE FUCKING POLICE GOT US AND WERE ALL GOING TO BE ELECTROCUTED TO DEATH! ARRRGH THEY'RE SHOOTING US DAMMIT!" he screamed his lungs empty.

Bulma and ChiChi both jumped up hitting their heads on the ceiling screaming bloody murder and clutching each other for dear life. The blonde bombshell and the baldy-midget cried out in shock and Kuririn hopped on Juu's lap like a frightened child. Vegeta covered his ears in shock and fell over laughing his ass off after seeing the reactions Kakarott got out of the others.

Soon the young delinquents were roaring with laughter. Tears falling form their eyes and choking in mirth. The twins and the lovers soon calmed down the hue of embarrassment and anger staining all their cheeks, expect Juuhachi's. Her eyes just looked deadly dangerous.

" You son of a bitch of men! Assholes! That wasn't funny, dip-shits! I diots!" she shrieked and the duo only smirked. Bulma and ChiChi were too shocked at Juuhachi's language to began chiding the boys. Kuririn shook his bald head, sighing. He should have guessed…

" Off the car! We're walking!" Kakarott said becoming solemn even if the corner of his mouth still twitched with held laughter.

" Huh? Why?" ChiChi asked.

" We're out of fucking gas. Besides we're only couple damned blocks away from shower, clean clothes, food, sleeping facilities and other shit so get yer lazy asses off the bench and scramble already!" Vegeta snapped getting out of the car slamming the door shut behind him. Kakarott soon followed in suit.

" Oh fine…" Bulma sighed and yawned. She took off the seatbelt and got off the car, others following her swiftly. The street was dark and empty, the wind rustling old abandoned newspapers. ChiChi found it really weird that there wasn't any lights in sight and the street were empty. Usually there were plenty of people and other traffic after midnight, partying and performing other activities as such.

" Why the street are so empty?" she whispered and even the whisper sounded too loud to fit the environment. Kuririn, Kakarott, Vegeta and Juuhachi burst out in loud laugh startling the girls. Bulma cringed. Who knows what kind of people that laughter attracted…

" Oh please, wench! None in their right mind would walk these streets at night time!" Vegeta sneered chuckling loudly. " Ya know jus' last week three people were murdered here! Actually right behind that corner!" he chipped fake cheerfully, pointing at one dark alley orifice.

" You're kidding…" Bulma whispered, looking around wildly.

" Woman. Would I joke with something like that?" Vegeta stated now dead-serious. All humor left his eyes. ChiChi and Bulma looked at the quartette's faces. All grim looking and serious. Kakarott crossed his arms looking around nonchalantly.

" But…but what about we! Are we safe then!" ChiChi asked sounding terrified and again the four other teenagers chuckled amused.

" Oh please girl!" Kakarott said waving his hand in dismissing manner, " The local lot now better not to fuck with this gang and face the consequences. Now let's get going end this chit-chat shit."

The group began trotting along the street leaving the twins stand there shocked. The silhouettes were soon consumed by the darkness. A cat meowed somewhere and knocked over and old metal trash can. The loud voice seemed to rang all around them. ChiChi hugged herself tightly and dashed to the direction where the gang had gone. She didn't like the darkness….and Kakarott had this air of security around him too…

" Hey wait!" Bulma cried and run after her sister scared.

………………………………

The walk was silent and none spoke anything. This was so different from what ChiChi and Bulma were used to. Always people around…lights bringing the feeling of security…not a chance in getting robbed and raped…now all these facts were gone.

Vegeta and Kakarott stopped abruptly making a ninety degree turn, marching into dark building without hesitation. Juu and Kuririn followed confidently, the Capsule Corporation heiress' stumbling clumsily behind making unnecessary noise getting some sneer from the other four. ChiChi felt her cheeks heat up in the darkness. How quietly and gracefully they moved compared to her and her sister. She bit back a yelp as she hit her shin on something sharp.

" Now, watch your step and don't let go of the railing, got that?" Kakarott announced quietly.

" Huh?" Bulma and ChiChi asked dumbly. Something that resembled stairs in the dark, rouse in front of them ominously. Kakarott sighed and took one brave step and the stairs almost crumbled. And it was only the first step of the stairs.

" Okay…" Bulma gulped, " You don't happen to have an elevator, do you?"

" Sure! They have one." The blond girl said coolly before Vegeta had a chance to say something smart and Bulma sighed in relief. " But its in damn worse condition than da stairs."

Bulma groaned. Maybe this whole thing wasn't that good thing after all…

" In which floor did you live again?" ChiChi asked nervously eyeing the structure in the dark.

" The uppermost!" Vegeta and Kakarott said in unison grinning evilly and they swore they could see the twins blanch considerably. Even if it was dark as in black garbage bag in middle of the night.

" Jus' damn let's climb them! I in mood for some nookie." Kuririn said sounding uncharacteristic irritated, drawing smirk form Juu, who in return gave him a soundly kiss on lips.

" I can hardly wait…" she purred in a second turning form a cold bitch to a succubus. Kuririn grinned form ear to ear and slapped her ass gently.

" Do whatever ya want…BUT NOT AGAIN IN OUR GODDAMN FUCKING BEDROOM! GOT THAT!" Vegeta yelled fake pissed off smirking and Kakarott rolled his eyes in irritation but smiling nonetheless. Bulma and ChiChi were beet red. The exchange between them wasn't quite usual that you hear in every corner…

" Uhm…hate to interrupt, but what exactly is 'nookie'?" ChiChi asked timidly.

The stunned silence greeted the confused heiresses. Hey! It's not their fault they go to snob schools, where such word doesn't exist and with a such nanny as theirs…

" Ya're kidding, aintcha?" Kakarott said, disbelief etched so strongly into his voice that it made ChiChi cringe.

" No…we aren't kidding."

" MUAHAHAAA! This is hilarious! I'll tell you what it is!" Vegeta snickered, " The definition of word 'nookie' by Ouji Vegeta: Shag, have a fine piece of ass, good ol' loving, humping, have rump, do the dirty, get nasty, getting it on, 'sleeping', getting some, get laid, have sex, make love, and if you yet haven't got it it's a goddamn tasty fuck. Literally!" Vegeta yelled out of breath. " Got it?"

ChiChi and Bulma nodded numbly blushing furiously.

" Ya forgot 'sixty-nine', Vegeta." Kakarott berated sarcastically.

" Fuck off, Carrot-head!"

" Go jerk off, Vegetable-head!"

ChiChi felt again like asking what was 'sixty-nine' and 'jerk off' but decided to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to know that much after all…

" Let's just climb the damn stairs!" Vegeta whined irritated and began striding the stair up in very unconcerned manner. The hallways and stair case had little lighting, but it was better than nothing as they made their careful way upwards painfully slowly. Except Kakarott and Vegeta who skipped the stairs up confidently with years of practice. Vegeta kept repeating to the frightened girls that none had yet died and the stairs hadn't yet crumbled so they wouldn't do it now either and that people only had ended up in ICU when a trap had fallen under them…

………………………………

" Ah! Home, sweet home!" Kakarott exclaimed as he opened the door to the dark shabby apartment. He hit the switch and the room was promptly dimly lit. Everything was just like they had left it.

They poured into the room the owners of the place immediately falling face flat on the broken couches. ChiChi watched around in wonder and in slight pity. This was hoe they lived? The room was small and dirty though you could see some cleaning attempts. It had two old sofas, a little low table, a TV, a round table with three chairs. The carpet was worn thin and in the corner there was a tall lamp. The kitchen part was in one corner; cupboards' painting was chappy and off-dried. The fridge was old style humming silently and next to it sat dusty stove. The sink was piled with dirty plates and eating utensils and on the counter sat an ancient coffee-maker.

She curiously walked around the apartment taking in details. Kuririn and Juu had invaded the fridge and were looking for something edible or something they could make edible.

The door at the side of the room led to bathroom which had a bath tub, shower, washbasin and toilet. Over the basin there was cracked mirror shelf. The glowing white fluffy towels hanging from the nails hammered tot he wall were strikingly out of place. Curiously she touched and turned them finding a writing in silver which read:' Hotel Silver'. It was the finest hotel and definitely most expensive one in the whole city. She couldn't help but chuckle at that… briefly she wondered who they had gotten these towels. Suddenly it didn't feel that wrong that they stole for living…

She wandered back and peeked thru another door at back of the room. It was small room with two futons on the floor, table and a lamp on it. In a corner was one more futon leaning against it and a dresser which drawers were half open or too full so the clothes were hanging from them. The room had one window and the living room/kitchen/dining room had two windows.

She stood on the threshold of the bedroom biting her lip in thought. Bulma soon appeared besides her.

" I didn't know people could live like this…" the blue-haired girl said quietly, eyeing the room.

" Neither did I…" ChiChi answered turning around and walking towards the table sitting on one of them timidly. Juuhachi and Kuririn were cooking up a storm of something that smelled very good. She didn't see the two blond boys anywhere.

" Where are Kakarott and Vegeta?" Bulma asked from the blond woman who had whipped up a white apron from somewhere. Before she or Kuririn had time to replay a piercing scream was heard.

" KAKAROTT! YA FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA KILL YA! BASTARD! THAS' COLD! BAKA! YOU USED ALL THE WARM WATER!"

A muffled laughter was heard then something hitting something and finally a yelp and curses.

" Does that answer your question?" Juu smirked and lifted one eyes brow turning back to what she was doing.

" Guess it does." ChiChi said laughing little. Bulma chortled, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

The suit she was wearing suddenly felt cold and uncomfortable. It showed more of her curves and swells than she would have liked and she was feeling more insecure of her body around Kakarott than never before in front of male eyes.

" Say…would they mind if I borrowed some clothes from them?" the raven-haired girls asked from none in particular.

" Nah! They won't mind!" Kuririn replayed absently, " Jus' get something from the drawers."

" Thanks!" Bulma chirped and she and ChiChi shot towards the bedroom slamming the door shut.

Juuhachi cast a questioning glance at her boyfriend. " Ya know, Kakarott and Vegeta never take long showers 'cause there ain't warm water that much…And usually people go to their rooms to dress after shower, don't they? With nothing else than towel around…y'know that Kuririn?"

" Yep."

" Do ya realize that the possibility they come out in few minutes, damn go to their bedroom and find Bulma and ChiChi probably very naked or only clad in their undergarments is eighty percents?"

" Yep."

Juu broke out in laughter. " You're one sly sonnova bitch! And that's why I love ya!" she gave him a kiss and they began chopping the vegetables together. Approximately five minutes ticked by as the bathroom door opened and two dripping wet young male specimens trotted towards the bed room, the white fluffy towels loosely wrapped around their narrow hips. ( drooollll…very bad thoughts… very bad thoughts…e.e)

Kuririn and Juu were both smirking, lazily cutting the vegetables for the weird stew-combination of everything. The blonde watched from the corner of her eye as Kakarott's hand touched the handle…

" 3…2…1…" the young couple counted together whispering and trying not to start snickering.

The door flung open. There was a moment's silence that screamed: SHOCK!

" EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! PERVERTS!"

" HOLY SHIT!"

Juu and Kuririn smirked.

………………………………

ChiChi opened different drawers and took out clothes. They were all loose fitting men's tank tops, T-shirts and martial artist pants and loose jeans. They also found variety of wrist and shin guards, headbands and bandanas. After little searching they found college shirts and jackets too. And the clothes were all pretty much oversized for the girls' more fragile and petite forms.

" Man. How I'm getting a feeling that they fight almost on regular basis?" Bulma said dryly as she held up the loose fitting cheap combat trousers with a belt and lots of pockets." They really don't have that much clothes I notice."

ChiChi giggled and pulled open the top drawer. Or at least tried. It was stuck. " Sister dearest, help me with this, please."

Bulma and ChiChi both pulled with all their might and the drawer suddenly popped free and the girls went hurling on their backs. Luckily the futons softened the landing. The drawer box fall clattering on the wooden floor.

ChiChi climbed in sitting position taking a peek at the drawer's content and gasped, Bulma doing the same thing. The drawer was full of different types of army knifes, Swiss pocket knifes and even a gun! After little rummaging they found stilettos, couple of shuriken, kunai, sai, bullets and another gun.

Bulma let out a low whistle. " Oh my…they're dangerous!"

ChiChi stared at the box in disbelief, but she told herself she really shouldn't be surprised. A piece of paper caught her eye and she carefully dug it out, realizing it was a photo. An old photo. She flipped it and gasped again as she saw the picture. There was an old man in middle of the picture with a gentle smile, but demeanor that told 'don't fuck with me!'. On his right shoulder sat a boy that bore and unmistakable resemble to Vegeta. The same flame like hair only with bangs. The boy wore a smile that she had never seen on Vegeta's face. On the left side, hugging the old man's leg was another boy smiling mischievously and the old man's hand was affectionately ruffling the black spikes.

" Bulma take a look at this!" ChiChi said vehemently. Bulma took the picture and looked at it in pure awe. It was something from their past and someone important at that. Funny. They had never mentioned anybody…

" Let's ask about this later and get dressed." ChiChi said finally. " I can hardly wait." She muttered. She had never worn anything like these clothes! They quickly peeled off the uncomfortable 'ninja-suits' and began choosing their wardrobe as the door suddenly opened.

ChiChi and Bulma whipped quickly around, temporarily forgetting they were only clad in panties and bras. ChiChi felt her mouth dry as her eyes landed on half-naked Kakarott. Holy God! He was dripping wet, tanned and muscular…she never in her wildest dreams had imagined him to be so muscular and finely toned since he always wore such loose fitting clothes… and 'only' clad in 'towel' which was hanging dangerously low on his narrow hips. Only a little tuck and the towel would fall on the floor…

Kakarott almost took a step back as he saw the girls. Or more likely ChiChi. Her petite curves and creamy skin looked absolutely delicious. Her firm thighs and hips…the nice bounce of her breast…. Her full red lips were slightly parted and moist… Damn…

Bulma stared in wonder at Vegeta who was in similar state as his roommate. Nice lean tanned body….drool…biceps…triceps…pectorals…abdominal muscles… Never in her wildest dreams she had thought him to be so fine! ( See! Bulma and ChiChi both have wild dreams…ehem…and back to the story…)

Vegeta almost choked on his on spit as he sucked breath in so fast. Oh my bleep God! Whatta fine piece of ass she was. The blue, slightly mussed up hair contrasting drastically with her white creamy skin and black bra.

He suddenly had very primal male urges.

This all took about two point three seconds for the each party to notice these particular facts. And fully fall under the spell: SHOCK!

" EEEEEEKKKKK! PERVERTS!"

" HOLY SHIT!"

………………………………

**A/N:** There! Finally new chapter! I'm evil! MUAHAAHAAAA! Till then! SAYANORA MINNA-SAN!

RR! And do ya know what sucks? The teachers have no sense of humor these days! Fully proved by the following conversation (happened few days ago):

Teacher: ( You know, making the list who's present and absent and late yadda yadda…) Summerstream? Sea! Are you there?

Me ( My name translates as Sea Summerstream from Finnish to English): Huh? Wha…Oh! Physically yes, mentally no!

Teacher: (Glares) Detention Ms. Summerstream right after school.

Me: 0.0; WTF?

Teacher: And no cussing!

See! They're all old crones! …And maybe I should learn to think before opening my big loud mouth…but I was half-asleep! C'mon! Anyway… CYA!


	18. Chapter XVIII

**A/N:** Hello folks! This is pretty 'quick' update on my behalf...hehee..(I kinda wrote myself into a corner...) and just to mention...**THE BLOODY SPELL CHECK IS STILL ACTING SHITTY WITH ME AND I DON'T HAVE IT!** So be nice and bear with my horrible spelling, ok? CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict, you're not the only one who can't spell for the shit! My spelling is right only because of the damn missing bloodiest bloody spell check!

I just came inside from taking care of my bicycle and currently I smell like gasoline ( I had to get the old dried oil off the chains and that happens best when you wash them with petrol...yeah...my dad is good at fixing things...). The damn dirt and dried oil ain't getting off under my finger nails...sigh...such pain.

I also got to drive with my scooter! Yahoo! It was refreshing! Whatta hell ya mean " She has a scooter!" The bloody hell I do have one! It's not legal in Finland to drive a car until you're 18, but you can have drive a scooter at the age of 15! Besides, I've always preffered a scooter/motorcycle to a car...

**Caryl Mc:** Sorry! This chapter will have G/CC and B/V. I'm not just good at writing them since I like the couples and I'm afraid I ruin them and since K/18 doesn't really matter to me, but I have good amount of repect for them, I can write them freely without feeling distressed for ruining their characters...Hope you enjoy and sorry for long wait!

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict:** 1. Yamcha's gonna get it soon. 2. They're gonna get together in this chappie or the next one as will Bulma and Vegeta. 3. They kinda haven't had time for romance with this all kidnapping, jail and police chase going on...4. As for this question: I'm afraid of ruining them )G/CC) and since K/18 really doesn't matter to me I can do what the hell I want with them and sorry I wasn't aware of this but only recently. Hope you enjoy this. Sorry for the long wait!

**element6:** Thanks and I understand. Hope you enjoy!

**AnimeFreak2306:** Thank you and welcome aboard the review team! I try to make this as realistic and funny as possible. Hope this satisfies you! Enjoy!

**crazie-foe-u:** Thanks!

**dbzgal1:** Thank you! 

**sephierogh:** Thank you!

**Tand M:** Thanks!

Man haven't had this much reviewers ever before! Hehee...happy me! And don't you just hate the preview program? I had to use line breaks 'cause this stupid thing won't show the orginal breaks! ( Burns the QuickEd with her mind power)

**Disclaimer:** "To the airport, please." "Sure.(Gives Kinoha a Pepsi can) TO. THE. AIRPORT! Got it? TO.THE.AIRPORT! " " Uuk uuk!" "!OoO!" " Don't worry. There's no sugar and you don't own DBZ in any form." ( I'm such commercial freak...)

**All of the People...**

Chapter XVII – Is this Love?

Kakarott sat on the broken sofa, tightly wrapped in fluffy white towel, glaring at the little corner-kitchen were Juu and Kuririn were trying to keep straight faces. Emphasis on the word trying. Kuririn was shaking badly trying to contain his laughter and the blond girl was letting out occasional sounds that almost could be described as sneezes.

Kakarott rolled his eyes in annoyance an glared some more absently rubbing his cheek. It had nice and clean red imprint of a female-sized hand. ' Holy Jesus! Who could have ever thought that the damn woman has such an arm for slapping! Shit...!' he cursed silently. Normally he would not had been even fazed by little slap (he got them enough from the angry women he had slept with in some point) but he was tired, feeling like a load of shit that had been run over by a car dozens of times and hungry. Not to mention the cut on his forehead hurt already enough as it.

He run his hand thru his now black hair. The temporary color it had been dyed with, was now washed down to the shower well. 'The only fucking good thing that happened today!' Kakarott seethed and glanced at Vegeta who was sitting on chair to his left, looking like he had eaten ten lemons. (Wait! Doesn't he look like that normally?) His hair was also black again. The contact lenses were also gone. Kakarott was hppy for it. Those things creeped him out. Especially putting them on...

**The only fucking good thing that happened today? ****Ya sure man?**

' Wha! Shut the hell up! The heck are ya anyway?' Kakarott asked in his mind shuttung his eyes. Yes. He was going insane...

Who I am? Definitely not heck as ya put it, matey... I am what everybody has on some conscious level of mind. I am the little voice that tells you when you're lying to yourself, man. Your subconscious! And don't ya dare to claim that seeing that body in that 'dress' or better said 'the wonderful absence of it.'

The teenage boy felt the heat rise on his face. He snarled mentally!

' I fucking did not enjoy seeing her supple breast and that curve of her hip or the softness that-AARGH!' he stopped the thought slapping himself soundly on left cheek.

**Ya did not? Well, a wonderful amount of little things ya remember...considering the whole moment lasted only about two seconds before her hand made a lovely decoration and the door almost fell off its hinges when they banged it shut. Hehee... banged it...get it 'banged'...b-**

' Would ya shuddup, please! I wasn't even damn you thinking about banging her!'

**I didn't even say that. Just admit it; you find her absolutely attractive and she already hold your heart. You love her.**

' The hell I do! She...she, that wench...but she...' Kakarott was almost desperate. No matter what he just couldn't seem to be able to deny it.

**Gave you up to the King of Assholes alias Yamcha Haruka? Looking at you with the coldest look possible? And then saved you? Please, matey. Theu believe in you and your story about Yamcha the Lousiest Mafia Boss Of The Year. Just confront her. And get some fun as a bonus. We really haven't gotten laid in weeks...**

Kakarott went red. Normally he just would have shrugged off the whole thing, but now...it was about ChiChi. The lovely raven-haired maiden with peachy satin skin...He shook his head violently trying to get the arousing mental picture of her naked before him go away. As hard as he tried it soon turned to fantasies and possibilities of-

SLAP!

" DAMN IT! I HATE THIS!" he yelled rubbing his sore cheeks, he had slapped himself again, mind you. The whole idea of ChiChi was making him hard and he was wearing only a towel. He cursed some more completely obvious to the looks Kuririn and Juu were giving him.

" Ya think he's okay?" Juu whispered. " He hasn't eaten one of those senzu beans by any chance? That's the second time he's slapped himself and now he's cursing to the sofa..."

" Yeah, Juu. And that variety of expressions..."

" IS THE FUCKING FOOD READY, CUE-BALL, BLONDE DITZ?" Vegeta boomed suddenly, seemingly irritated beyond irritated. His face too carried a nice female's hand-sized red mark. Why it was always that weak women suddenly got tremendous strength in situations they felt their 'privacy' threatened! And why that blue-haired angel had to be so damn fine and appealling? He could almost feel her soft skin under his touch... His face went dreamy and distant and a drool was hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Juuhachi gave Vegeta a finger with a nasty glare and went back watching the weird soup-stew to cook, bubbling happily. (The soup-stew I mean...) The Veggie-boy was so hooked.

Kuririn rolled his eyes. He had become so much braver around scary people. Casting one worried look at his cursing friend he took the miraculously still valid dated milk carton out of the fridge and began his search for dinner plates...

* * *

ChiChi pulled the white wife beater down. It was way too big for her slight frame and the neck line hung low enough to give a noticeable amount of eye-candy. The hem was hanging to half-way of her thighs. ChiChi surveyed her image in the broken mirror. She wore black loose fitting martial artist training pants and the white wife beater. She had let her hair dow and it fraled her being nicely. ChiChi found herself looking surprisingly good. 

The neckline was little too low for her tastes, but what can you do? It was the only shirt that somehow fit her. ' I wonder if he'll like this!' she thought giddily and giggled. WAIT!A!SECOND! She didn't just thought that, did she? (Oh yes ya did!) And the clothes smelled all manly and definitely 'him'wasn't helping any.

ChiChi blushed and self-consciously stroked the worn texture of the black pants. Yes she had thought that. And she really didn't mind. Not after the nice show of muscle and...she blushed again for the umpteenth time inside fifteen minutes. Besides he wasn't that bad personality when you got to know him little better... A though entered her head. Did she really know him better? Did she really like him that much? Would he think she was beautiful in these clothes? Wait! That didn't quite fit the category...

She sighed. Why her every though seemed to lead to Kakarott? Who was clad in towel...

" OH MY GOD, BULMA!" She yelled in sudden realization.

" What! What!" Bulma asked in frenzy her head whipping around for possible threatening things or beings. She was dressed in black wife beater and jeans which he had rolled up from the bottoms.

" Kakarott and Vegeta are still clad in towels and it's quite chilly here..." ChiChi said deadpanned and Bulma gasped.

" You're right, Chi. And this's theri apartment an room after all... And the earlier...Uh..." Bulma blushed heavily as did ChiChi. After moment of heavy silence as the twins revised the event in their minds, and it wasn't all that unpleasant after all, they left the room feeling more nervous than ever.

* * *

ChiChi and Bulma emerged from the room and Kakarott and Vegeta immediately trudged grudgingly past them, slamming the door angrily shut accomppanied by string doble tirade of curses of all kind. And those words defnitely weren't 'Oh Dear!' and 'Crud'. The cause of this sweet poetism? Vegeta almost walked into a wall, for some unknown reason or another and his partner almost tripped over the hem towel causing it to slide dangerously low. 

Bulma blinked and then smiled sheepishly and sadly. " We made them angry, didn't we?"

" Guess so..." ChiChi sighed defeatedly.

' They didn't notice anything...' they both thought together and sighing looking slightly crestfallen and blushing the at the same time. I mean, half-naked absolutely eatable men just walked by and you have huge crush on them...

The weird couple, Juu and Kuririn, rose an eyebrow as in one being at the whole scene as the Capsule Corporation heiress' came to sit around the table looking little uncomfortable in thier quite revealing clothes.

" Gee...They're totally whipped..." Kuririn stated silently with a straightest possible face and placed the last fork beside a random plate.

" Agreed, honey." Juu said deadpanned and set the kettle containing the experiencing-gourmee-style-food on middle of the round wooden table. They broke out in huge grins.

* * *

Inside their own room Kakarott and Vegeta were both faced with one mutual problem. ' God! What I have done to deserve this! ...well maybe mugged and robbed couple of times...okay...many times...but, HOW IN HELL I'M GOING TO GET THIS HARD ON DOWN? HUH? YA ANSWER ME THAT, WILL YA? DAMN YOU FOR MAKING WOMEN LOOKS SO DAMN ABSOLUTELY GOOD! WHY WOMEN HAVE TO LOOK SEXY DRESSED LIKE THAT! HUH! This is going to be a long night...' Their thought went both the same trail. 

Lessay... dressing had never been more awkward.

* * *

The dinner was eaten in silence. It was half-awkward and half-comfortable. Everybody seemed to be interested in their food. And everybody could see right thru the act. The soup-stew was actually great, though it looked funny and downrigh suspicious. No one really had mind and guts to say that to Juuhachi who was smiling happily at the fact she had managed to cook edible food for the first time in her life. But the others didn't have to know that. 

Kakarott found it hard to eat. He was famished alright, but why he had to sit across ChiChi and have a clear and clean eye contact to her deliciously revealed cleavage(sp?). Not that he minded, really...It just hindered him from eating and he was voracious!

Vegeta watched almost enchanted as the blue-haired girl ate with such table manner he'd never seen before. The subtle way she held the fork and opened that red-lipped mouth of hers...Would she be as subtle and enticing when he kissed her? He began to shovel food into his mouth more vigorously. He could go there later!

ChiChi was actually really interested in the food. She had never eaten anything like it before! She ate the last forkful, savoring the taste. Neatly she placed the fork on the plate like she was taught to do in upper class parties before she realized it mattered the fuck here and out it carelessly on the table. She looke around. Maybe now was the good time to say something since everybody was so into their food.

" I'm sorry," she announced and heads shot up staring at her incredulously, mouths full of food and cheeks round. ChiChi fought not to giggle at the sight. Bulma swallowed her meal, suddenly getting what her sister was doing. She placed her fork down too.

" Yes. We're sorry," she repeated, giving a challenging look. " Sorry for giving you guys up like that back at the shack. It just seemed to be the only way. I mean, What you told about Yamcha-"

" The Asshole." Vegeta corrected dryly and Bulma almost growled at him. He smirked.

" -told about 'him'...if that was true so, if you guys were in the fore front and we behind you, he could have just shot you all or something assuming we were unconscious...and we really didn't want you to die or anything..."

Juuhachi, Kuririn, Vegeta and Kakarott stared blankly at the apologizing twins, with calculating looks. Were they fooling or really saying sorry? ChiChi felt her eye corner twitch. 'Damn stubborn, suspecting...'

" Hey! We're trying to apologize here! Really! What's with the looks anyway!" she snapped. What if they didn't forgive them? What if Kakarott didn't forgive her? The thought was becoming unbearable, but they had to try...

" I mean...it was just spur of the moment and we thought it could save you..." Bulma stammered, her thoughts going wild. She had never had met people like this and she even considered them as friends. Real friends. Not those fame-seekers that hung in every corner at school beacuse she was Bulma Briefs. And Vegeta...

The both fell silent, looking down.

" Nah, we forgive ya," Kakarott said as the others nodded and resumed eating.

" What?" Bulma and ChiChi asked in disbelief.

" Ya heard him. He said 'we damnit forgive ya'. Ya deaf, wench?" Vegeta taunted and gave a bad-ass smirk and stared eating again. Bulma felt her insides go all warm. Everything wiped off with one bad-ass smile and nonchalant sounding statement. She couldn't help but smile widely.

Maybe they still had a chance.

* * *

Yamcha was perched on his chair in his crappy office. He was thinking. Who the hell could have robbed ChiChi and Bulma Briefs from hospital, when they were guarded by the top agent of the 'SWAT Team!'? No criminal had such gall...well except for himself but he really wasn't one of those brightest one living on the face of the Earth. 

He reached for his Armani suit's pocket and felt for possible little package. Shit! No such luck. He was again out of crack, damnit! And top of that his old man was becoming suspicious. Showing up with a broken nose hadn't been on of his brightest ideas.(When does he have them anyway?I recall...Never!)

And what if the girls blabbed everything? He paled at the thought. His daddy was going to be so mad...

The door flung open and Miles the ever faithful servant scurried in, smilling like a chesire cat on marijuana. (Which he probably was in, but let's not go there...) " Boss! Great news! Ya should listen to this!" he babbled over cheerily. 'Damn! Has everybody else shit, but me today?' Yamcha thought sourly and gestured Miles to carry on.

" We have a witness! This man here..."

" A witness?" the Boss asked dumbly.

" Yes! This man 'ere reported that he had seen those two blonde men and blonde girl, one bald man, one blu-haired and one black-haired girl in slum districts, getting off the car the police were pursuing today and what are the bloody chances that it's them! Huh huh!" Miles stopped, looked an idiot for awhile and then fainted.

Yamcha could care less about Miles fainting at the moment. He was saved! He just needed to find those people, little rough them up and then blow them up with dynamite or something like that. No, make it C4! No witnesses, no nothing! Just mysterious exlosion in the slums! And why the hell police would be interested in slums, where ten murders per day were ordinary occurrance!

Leaping out of his chair, calling Miles to bring the witness to him and get the men ready for the next job, totally forgotting that Miles laid on the floor in his office. Only when he tripped over him, and hurt his nose in progress again, he remebered.

" Miles what are you doing in there! Get up! I didn't give permission to go sleep! Miles! Ya hear me! Damn..." Or not...

Nah! Screw Miles! He had a group of people to blow up so no time for fainting subordinates!

* * *

It was drawing near the morning and occupants of the small apartment were still wide awake after the horrid chase and even more horrid show of Vegeta's driving skills or lack of there, dress changing, Juuhachi and Kuririn's food and little personal problem Vegeta and Kakarott aquired by just looking at the wrong direction. 

ChiChi had to admit after a while these clothes were really nice and comfortable as she sat on the couch with her sister and the ohters were dwelling about nothing. Just lazing around. It was kind of nice but maybe now would be great time to ask about those weapons and equipment and that picture in the recently jammed drawer.

" Uh...guys?" she said drawing people's attention to herself. " We've been meaning to ask about that drawer and its containments."

The black-haired boy duo suddenly paled. " Drawer? What drawer!" they asked in unison sounding as innocent as a child after getting caught red-handed at the cookie. The reaction definitely perked up Juu's and Kuririn's interest and being the mischievous pair they were..." Drawer? What drawer, Ouji, Son?" Juu asked deadpanned.

" The top drawer. It was jammed so we pulled it open and all those things scattered all over the room." Bulma asnwered and wondered was the drawer really that personal as the ownesr of the place were looking paler and sweatier by every passing second.

Kakarott felt like he was in a owen and someone had turned it up to 300 celsius degrees. How the girls could talk about it so calmly. To his knowledge, girls gor really pissed off at things like that...His cahnces were ruined! What if she didn't want to have anyhting to do with him! He was panicking! Vegeta was sweating too. ' I should have hidden them 'behind' the damn accursed piece of woodwork! Now they woman will be so disgusted...'

" What do we do? What do we do!" Kakarott whispered so quietly and unnoticeably as possibly possible.

" We grit our teeth and bear it like fucking men we are!" the pointy-haired man whispered back, looking nervous.

" I mean what you guys do with that many knives, throwing things and guns? And what's with the picture?" Bulma continued idly not really noticing the exchange between Kakarott and Vegeta.

Kakarott and Vegeta blinked simultaneously. " Ya mean they're not talkin' about 'that drawer'! Kakarott sighed in relief and Vegeta wiped the sweat off his forehead and the others gave that weird look again. " I told ya damnit, we shoulda move'em behind the whole thing! What if the lasses had found them? Ya idiot!" Vegeta whispered angrily, snatching his almost-brother from the ear and pulled. Kakarott swatted his hand away and shoved him backwards aggressivily.

" Hey! Not my fault!" he yelled as Vegeta was attacked him again, tackling him on the floor rather painfully. Kakarott swore and soon they had broken out in full-blown wrestling and fist-fight spewing insults and curse words.

The twins looked on their mouth agape and eyes huge and Juu yelled for them to stop and quit acting like ten-year-olds she too, was showing off the lenghty extend of her vocabulary. Kuririn snuck off to the bedroom and opened the only unopened top drawer. His eyes bugged.

He stared for one stunned minute before he began snickering. ' No wonder da guys went lil' pale...' The drawer was full of porn magazines, mostly play girl, and there was a packet of condoms there too. ' Well, they sure have picked up something from the Health Class...' he was now chortling. Still laughing, Kuririn shut the drawer and went back. No one had noticed his absence, since they were all so enthrilled witht he fight going on.

Kuririn quickly ducked as Vegeta received nasty round house kick to his chest that send him flying backwards towards the short, bald youth. Vegeta landed experiently soft, rolling curled backwards and jumping back to his feet again ready to take on Kakarott's incoming fist.

" STOP THIS SHIT IN THIS BLOODY INSTANT!"

The whole scene froze and all heads turned to ChiChi was now fuming, hand on hips, chest stuck outwards and scowling angrily. Not the best thing to do regarding her current clothing. Kakarott's eyes almost automatically were drawn to her chest. " Holy...Well, that's a view I don't mind!" he exclaimed from the frozen postions he and Vegeta were in. Kakarot was just about to puch Vegeta, who had a hand raised to block. Vegeta's knee was half-raised to deliver a painful spin kick to ribs as his adversary's left hand was alreafy defending there. It was quite hilarious sight.

ChiChi realized where his gaze was located at and blushed beet-red, her hands quickly coming up to cover her chest. Kakarott's face fell. The raven-haired girl noticed this and couldn't help but feel little smug and happy...abd the question of the Drawer forgotten...luckily.

" Okay! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THIS FIGHT ABOUT FUCKING THIS TIME, BUGGERS?" Juu screeched, arms crossed and foot tapping.

" NOTHIN' THAT CONCERNS YA, BITCH!" Vegeta sneered as he dropped his position and stalked to sulk on the coach next to Bulma, who blushed.

" Why ya..."

" Juu hon, leggo... he's not worth it. How about we finally get on the fun I've been wanting the whole evening and night?" Kuririn said holding Juu back from throttling Vegeta, ( who was smirking and giving a finger at her and ogling at Bulma next to him) with sleazy soap opera voice that set off the persons in the room with roar of laughter.

Juu giggled and soon dragged Kuririn off to the bed room shutting the door behind. ( Well Duh!) Kakarott and Vegeta laughed and then stopped abruptly.

" Wait a second..."

" NOT IN OUR FRIGGIN' ROOM AGAIN! BLONDIE! AARRGH THE DAMN ACCURSED FORSAKEN €€£$£€$€€/"¤#"#¤¤!&#(!" Vegeta screeched and then plobbed down on the coach, groaning. Kakarott sighed irritated. He looked over ChChi who wore a face of percect shock and incredulousity(sp?). Bulma was blushing violet red and wondered if her face would stay red the rest of her life. All this blushing couldn't be good.

The first moan was sounded and ChiChi jumped up, clamping her hands on her ears and run out of the apartment. Bulma did the same and run into the bathroom proclaiming to take a shower. Rolling his eyes Kakarott rose and went after ChiChi. The corridors weren't the safest places in the world at this hour...of coarse there was nothing else reason for him to go after her. Of coarse not!

He opened the front door and steppd out into the dusky, dirty corridor and noted with amusement that Vegeta had sneaked after the blue-hair. He saw the countour of ChiChi leaning against the wall little farter away from the door. He could hear in the silence her soft breathing.

" ChiChi?" he asked softly.

" Yes, Kakarott?" she breathed back, berating herself mentally for giving such cold-sounding response. She turned her head to look at him. He was standing there, only as a black silhouette, looking at her intently and she swore she could see him smirking that breath-taking smirk at her.

" Ya really ain't used to thing like'at?" he asked coming closer.

" No. It's just...well...all my life I've been taught to manners and protocols of some sort and our nanny teacher's so traditional and strict. I'm surprised we didn't need to wear coursettes! And she kind of installed this no-anything-sexual-openly-and-it's-bad-anyway attitude to us..." she rambled on and found herself wanting to pour everything to him.

" A nanny, huh? Well, she's jus' probably jealous of yer looks and hasn't gotten laid in ages." Kakarott chuckled. ChiChi gave also a little titter.

Somewhere in the big mansion of the Ox King family, Mrs. Wunschbar sneezed soundly.

" And I just..." ChiChi trailed off. He was standing right in front of her less than feet apart, towering over her about a head length. She could feel his warm breathing, smell his virile scent. Slowly he raised his hand and stroked her cheek gently.

" I dunno how it happened, when and where, Chich, but I..." Kakarott's voice faded. He had never ever said those words to anyone. " And I...damn..."

He suddenly leaned down and captured her lips into a fiery kiss. His arms sneaked around her, other going up to her neck and hair and the other sliding down her side, down to her back, crushing her lithe body to his masculine one. ChiChi eyes shot wide open as his lips deceased on hers. She could feel nothing else except his arms around her and that hot mouth doing wonderful things to hers.

The passions she didn't know she possessed, surfaced as she pratically threw herself on him, wrapping her own hands around his neck and kissed him back with fervor.

They parted panting. Kakarott gazed in wonder at her flushed face and bright black eyes, that shone like nver before. Had there ever been lovelier creature in existence? He stroked her back and decided to act more boldly with her.

ChiChi, in her ephoric bliss, saw him smirk. " God your lips taste like honey..." She blushed at the comment and he took her chin between his thumb and fingers, gazing at her intimately. She only had time to give a little yip as he kissed her again hungrily. Taking the advantage of her open mouth he shoved his tongue inside her mouth elicting a surprised sound that soon turned into pleasurable moan.

His tongue explored every dib and ridge in her mouth. Her teeth, gums and then he gently brushed against her tongue savoring the hot sweetness of her orifice. ChiChi was lost in heaven. How could someone kiss like this? She had never been kissed before so she really couldn't compare, but she didn't complain. These new exiting things her body felt and the emotions so new, she became braver and moved tryingly her own tongue and Kakarott gave an encouraging sound.

She slipped timidly her tongue into his mouth, gasping at the warmth she felt there. Kakarott let her explore his mouth and moaned as she brushed ever so slight against his own. God, this was heaven. No woman ever had left him feeling like this nor tasted sweet as her. She felt so right in his arms. Warm and soft. Someone to protect and love.

The burning in their oxygen-deprived lungs forced them to part. They panted hard from the lack of air and the raising passion. ChiChi clung to him, putting her head to his chest to rest there and to get her breath back. She heard the strong thudding of his heart and felt the hard muscles beneath the texture of his shirt.

Kakarott stroked her back gently and then gripped her ass tightly, hoisting her up. ChiChi yelped in surprise, wrapping her legs around his narrow waist instictively and she was now face to face to his smirking handsome face.

" Kakarott...your hands on my ass." She stated deadpanned, still panting and blushing some more. Kakarott smirked and rubbed her buns, grapsing them in more tightly, relishing the feeling of the deliciously round softness under his hand. ChiChi whimpered and hugged him tightly, her chest pressing against his.

" I know. And they like where they are and not gonna move that easily." He whispered into her ear giving the shell a small tender lick. " Chich..."

The raven-haired girl felt gasped and murmured something incomprehensible. 'Okay...here it goes...' she thought and preyed for the best.

" I love you." She whispered, surprising Kakarott totally and placed a small kiss on his lips and drawed back shyly, gauging his reactions.

" You...love me?" he asked breathless, looking into those black depths of calm joy at the new found feeling.

" Yes. It took me a while to figure it out...But yes. With all my heart." She watched as his face lit up in sheer joy. Eye brightened and his mouth curved into a genuine happy smile. She loved him!

" God I love you too..." he shipered back and they leaned into a kiss and he added with a bad-ass smirk, " ...wench..." And before ChiChi had time to get angry or smack him for Kami-knows-how-manieth-time this eventful day, he kissed her again and their minds and thoughts melted together into pure bliss of love and pleasure.

Kakarott's hands started roaming her body and she tangled her hands onto his black spiky hair...

" HOLY JESUS! CHICHI! YOU'RE KISSING THAT CRIMINAL OR HE'S GONNA RAPE YOU AND I BET THE FUCK THAT IT'S THE LATTER!" A voice screamed sounding beyond shocked. Kakarott and ChiChi whipped his head to the sound and they both were immediately paralyzed in shock. The whole corridor was filled with with men that wore green night vision goggles and machine guns.

One of them stepped enraged forward, ripping the night vision goggles off revealing very pissed off...

" Yamcha?" ChiChi squeaked in shock and Kakarott's mouth moved, but no sound came out. They had to get out of here and fast! He could clear all the men without problem if they were unarmed and blind...instead of being armed with machineguns and probable pistols and knives and night vision visors... and the stair case happened to be behind the group. Trapped!

Yamcha reached a hand for ChiChi and the delinquent immediately stepped back, glaring.

" I should have known, you were behind this, Son Kakarott. Hiring those blonde men to d the dirty job for you, eh?" The idiotic mafia boss spat and took yet another step closer. The couple sweatdropped and Kakarott took one back ChiChi tightly securd in his lap. The dimwit still didn't get it, did he? The real indetity was not that hard to connect, was it?

" ARGH! Get your filthy hands off her butt right now!" he yelled furiously pointing repeatedly at his hands supporting her on her ass.

" Oh yeah?" Kakarott smirked and squeezed her buns some more as ChiChi readjusted her legs around him and sighed contently to Yamcha's great irritation. Kakarott could only hope that the ruckus Yamcha was making would draw Vegeta's attention and he would have enough brains to get away...

The men behind Yamcha loaded the machineguns scaringly audible and the sound sounded painfully loud in the corridor of broken plaster, dirt it's main theme, rats and broken pieces of furniture. One window casting the wee hours artificil light to the wall. The stage was set.

" ChiChi, darling. I'm here to rescue you. I don't wanna hurt you." Yamcha said sickeningly sweetly and pulled out a silnet pistol and pointing it at them, taking the third step forwards.

" Got to Hell Yamcha! I know everyhting about you and your little 'business'! They told me all, so don't you try to pull on me that shit! Besides, I now know what the heck you actually did with the sour lemon juice, a spoon that was sooty from below and a match. That now screams to me clearly what you did with them, so don't even try to explain or make speeches! Fuck you! You were besides the one who kidnapped us! You bribed our nanny to join in easily because you knew she hates me and Bulma! You arranged everything, you pig! The shack, the cellar, those thugs...Hell! Even the weird 'Boss' creature to feint everything! So don't you give me any crap of not hurting us! Final ultimatum!" ChiChi screeched enraged beyond anything. Yamcha and the whole group of armed mafia men were now good five meter farther form them. Kakarott looked little shocked and then reagining his composure, smirked.

" As the lay says Yam-mucha-mucha-munchkins."

Yamcha glared icily and gave a finger and Kakarott just rose an eyebrow at him. The mafia boss chuckled after that. " Correct. Correct. I should applaud you for that Ms. Briefs, for making the connections and figuring everything out. Too bad little someones ruined the plot just before I was about to sent the ransom... I was hoping we could have after that, spent some time together, but since you have knowledge of everything, I have no other option, but to shoot you both. And then Vegeta, the blondie, the Chestnut boy..."

Kakarott snorted. "Yeah, then! Even you can't get away with six shot bodies!"

" You're right, I can't. That's why I have a little something with me." Yamcha chuckled, turned to one of his men who handed him something. He turned back and there was a clean package in his hands. It took a minute before Kakarott recognized what it was and he paled. ChiChi shot him a questioning look. What danger could little package be? Yamcha gave the package back to the man. (Let's call him...Mike from now on.)

" I see you recognize it, riff-raff. Yes it's what you think. A double doze of C4. See? Problem solved! No bodies, no anything! Just a huge unexplainable explosion. And now I beg your pardon but I really have to sho-"

" KAKAROTT! WHATTA HELL! HOW IN THE FUCK I'M GONNA DO ANYTHING WITH THE WOMAN IF YOU AND THAT WENCH OF YOURS KEEP SUCH RUCKUS THAT EVEN GRAMPA WOULD WAKE UP! AND I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE ROMANCE PART, YA IDIOT!"" Vegeta bellowed angry as a mad bull and half-naked mind you, swinging the door to Yamcha's face,( my my...how he did happen to stand on the way of the door...te hee...) knocking him down and breaking his nose for the third time.

" VEGETA!" Came Bulma's irritated and embarrassed voice from inside.

" WHAT WOMAN? YOU SHOULDA SEE IN WHICH POSITION THAT SISTER OF YOURS CURRENTLY IS!" Vegeta yelled back, not noticing Yamcha, the armed herd of men or the situation in general because the door blocked his view.

" Kakarott! Whatta hell ya're jus' standing there and staring! Whatta fuck could be so interesting in a dark corridor! Huh?" Kakarott pointed behind the door and Vegeta quickly peeked to the corridor, seeing swearing and half-concious Yamcha with abroken nose and lots of blood and a group of dangerous nigh-vision enhanced men.

" Well...that explains it..." he said slowly turning back to Kakarott and ChiChi, who were already making a mad dash towards the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Heheee! Cliffhanger! Hope that was enough G/CC for you! Damn Yamcha for ruining Kakarott and ChiChi's moment! RAAAGHH! 

**Yamcha:** (Covering before Kinoha) Bu-but you...made...me to do that! You're the author!

**Kinoha:** You really think I give a fuck about that! Shi e! (Die!) (Bashes Yamcha with her 'Titanium Beef Master 3000' frying pan) YOU (Clang) ...FUCKING (Bang) ...RUINED (Smash) ...THEIR (Bonk) ...MOMENT!(KA-CRASH!)

**Yamcha:** (Tweet tweet) Oh lookie...pretty stars...( Dies.)

**Kinoha:** Ah! That was the good deed of the day...( saunters away whistling)

JA NE MINNA-SAN! WAAH! THIS STORY IS SOON OVER! BUHUU...Only two- four chapters left...sniff...


	19. Chapter XIX

**A/N:** Hello! The summer vacation has just begun and I have finally time to write and develop plots etc. This story is dear to me and I've been making excuses for postponing the writing of this because this is the last actual chapter and then the epilogue... sniff... before... it... IT'S OVERH! BUAAH! So now, since the piece of shit called MS Word has been (still is being) bratty about the whole spell check, I downloaded a new writing program... Hehee... Bye bye MS Word! Either you come to your senses or I'm moving on this Open Office! (Downloaded from FFN's front page... we'll see if this is worth it... well, at least I have my spell check back and I can write without my conscience's bitching...)

**Kinoha:** (gapes) What's wrong with you! That came out almost civilized! 0.o;

**A/N:** (sounding airy) Oh nothing... It's just the school's out... It's nice summer evening... my soul's in peace... All calm and swimming in tranquility... sigh

**Kinoha:** ... Get a shrink, will ya! Gosh, what they do to people in that place called 'school'...!

**Disclaimer: **_You're persistent pest... the answer is till NO! You no own!_ But pleaaassseeee... Even a little fraction? Like, Goku's hair? Or Vegeta's boots? _NO! FOR HIMMEL'S SAKE! YOU! DON'T! OWN! A! THING!_ Damnit... once again I shall make a tactical retreat to rise again towards the ownership of DBZ!

**element6: **Damn... That was the fastest review I've ever gotten on anything! After fifteen minutes I had put the chapter up I receive the first review... Oh my gosh I have to say! And sadly this story is coming to end soon, being my first ever completed story! I don't want it to end... buhuuu... and Thank you to you for reviewing almost every chapter!

**Eismaus:** Thank you! Enjoy!

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict:** Thank you for the review! Yes it was the first real G/CC moment and they kinda 'fell in love fast' because they had had a crush on each other since the very beginning and it just developed unnoticed under the circumstances... Enjoy! Sadly this story has come to end and I want to thank you for being there from almost very beginning! Thank you, you kept this story alive with Caryl Mc!

**Caryl Mc:** Hello! Sadly this story is going to end soon... sniff... but the good thing is that Yamcha's going to die! Yay! And I really don't mind your reviews at all. They're nice to read and funny! And sorry I've never heard of 'The Contender' so I don't know... Hope you enjoy! You've been there from the very beginning and I thank you for that! Your reviews really have lightened my day and kept the spirit of this story high! Thank you! Enjoy!

**Wynora:** Thanks girl, this story would have over hundred reviews by now if had not been removed for some petty reason I still don't know... Hope you enjoy this! And this story isn't going to have a lemon. (Only dirty jokes and mentions about it) It just doesn't fit the style this is written into, I think. It would ruin this story, though I might do one-shot as a 'missing chapter'...

**lydchan:** Right on! Shall happen! And thank you!

**goku fanatic1: **Thank you! That was flattering... I really should get around reading your story too! Enjoy!

**Gosha: **Hi girl! Nice to know you're enjoying this! Yes, I am a comedian (who can't keep her mouth shut and I have to stuck my leg into my mouth daily) and that's something that's always present when dealing with me was unintentional or not... It just happens... Enjoy!

**TandM:** Thanks for the review! You also been there always reviewing and giving me confidence on this story! Thank you a billion! Enjoy!

**Note:** **This is the last actual chapters and then there's gonna be an epilogue. Brace yourselves! This chapter's gonna be heckuva long full of action, humor, drama, final defeat of Yamcha and romance and definitely rated M and gonna be probably one of my best chapters ever! Enjoy!**

Chapter XIX – Yamcha Goes Finally Bye Bye!

Kakarott and ChiChi dashed past Vegeta who promptly slammed the door shut with a loud bang, locked the door and put on the safety lock, before any of the Yamcha's crooks had time to react. Yamcha was sitting on his butt on the floor spewing curses he was sure daddy wouldn't appreciate, rubbing his broken nose. Goddammit that quick plastic surgery had done the trick two times before, but was expensive as Hell. The doctor had told him to be careful around his nose; the third time would leave it permanently like that due the risk of not yet healed scars form the other two surgeries preventing the next one...

" Ouji... Vegeta... you bitch... you just managed to move your rank up to my very own Black hit list..." he crumbled nasally, his voice sounding whinny and high-pitched. In short: he sounded like a retarded Tele-tubby on steroids and that was only the half-truth. His men around were very unsure of what to do. To help their idioti- uh... disable boss or just wait for orders which they guessed were...

" GOD FUCK IT, YA NITWITS! AFTER THEM!" He bellowed in his new-found nasal voice, emitting little snickers from his men., but that was quickly fixed with a miserable killer glare.

" Uh... boss? The door's kinda in a way..." stated Mike (the guy who carries the C4) meekly. He was really uncomfortable with the whole idea of blowing this place to Hell, especially when it was himself who carried the whole bomb... The totally incompetent mafia boss rose shakily to his feet rubbing his butt from the wall. He was shaking.

" The door's kinda in a way?" he said slowly with so quiet voice that it sent chills down the nigh vision enhanced hit team. " The door's kinda in a way!.?" he said again louder and the men looked away nervously. That was it! Yamcha couldn't take it anymore! He seemed to be cursed with stupid people whereever he went! And how possible is that!.? And now... a couple of riff-raffs and his supposed lays were outwitting him? ...Not to mention the yet another ruined Armani suit... And if daddy ever found out...

He let out a complete maniac scream of frustration, his nasal voice making all the more creepier, scaring the shit out of his group of minions. " BREAK THE FUCKING DOOR! NOW!" Yamcha yelled pointing furiously at the offending door that stood between him and his targets. The group saluted, crap scared out of them. Besides, their dear little mafia movement was in danger thanks to current occupants residing behind that particular door. So this was doing them good to get rid of them in good ol' mafia style...

000000

Behind the door, Vegeta put the safety lock on and stepped away from the door and the other couple turned to the door expectantly. Nothing happened which was weird considering the amount of trained killers behind the broad piece of white-painted wood. Shouldn't they be braking the door by now? Not stopping to debate their stroke of luck the trio glanced at each other, blushed at the state their clothing and present appearance were in, and rushed simultaneously to different directions to block the door with furniture. They completely tuned out the groans and moans coming from the bedroom. A moment later Bulma emerged form the bathroom, hastily dressed on crinkled clothes, hair mussed and blush covering her features joining the furniture moving comrades.

ChiChi arched a delicate eyebrow at her twin sister. " Do I need to ask?"

Bulma looked away, then smirked retorting: " No, but do I?" she pointed at the way ChiChi clothes were ruffled and her hair messy. They both giggled. Are there any things you don't share wit your dear twin sister? ( ...no comment...) Kakarott and Vegeta rolled their eyes at the girls behavior. Hello! They were in middle of crisis that involved them and certain mafia group and they were having a girlie-small-talk?

Soon with lot's of huffing-puffing the both sofas, tables and chairs were piled in front of the door. Nothing still had happened so far. Kakarott stalked quietly next to the door and pressed his ear on the wall, listening on what exactly was going on there. Vegeta and the girls joined him soon just to hear Yamcha curse and then start talking with funny voice.

" Is that Yamcha!" ChiChi whispered incredulous at Kakarott who looked as perturbed as everybody else. He could only nod. Soon followed the ah so usual 'after them' yell. But nothing happened. Vegeta frowned. He couldn't hear anything, anymore. They had tuned down the conversation volume it seemed...

" AAAAAAAARARARARARARAARRARAAAAGAHAGHAGAHAGAIAIAIIGAIAIGAIIGAISGSSSAAAAAAAAIAIIAIAEEEHHSJJHSHJS!" rang a horrendous screech from the corridor and the teens quickly scrambled away form the wall hugging each other in surprise. "Whatta heck/ fuck/hell/ in devil's name was that!" they murmured in unison, eyes wide and hearts thundering in chest.

The first crashing sound against the door brought them all back to their senses. " They're gonna break the door!" Bulma yelled panicked.

" No shit woman!" Vegeta shouted back and threw himself against the furniture to add some weight to the blockage, Kakarott following him.

" I was wondering what the heck took them so long..." Kakarott muttered irritated as another strike to the door shook the furniture and the force of the hit unpleasantly traveled through the wooden aspects to their backs as dull thuds. " Damn! They really pack a muscle..." the other black-haired teenager said gritting his teeth. Bulma and ChiChi watched with wide scared eyes and the pounding to the door sounding in their ears like constant background drum rhythm. They had just realized these guys meant business and were really trying to kill them, no matter who they were. What should they do? No... what they can do! ChiChi crawled determinedly next to Kakarott, pressing her back against the pile.

Kakarott gave her a questioning but oddly happy look. She smiled sweetly at him. Just being near him gave her extra boost on confidence, not mention the absolute feeling of security. Even if she was going to die she had had a chance to experience love that swept your feet under you and made you feel warm and happy. And to think from all of the people it was because of a teenage criminal... All of the people two delinquent, supposed bad people, had rescued them even if it was for selfish purposes at that time, but now... She smiled and glanced at her love's face which was twisted in to grimace and was spewing curses that sent your socks rolling. ' All of the people it had to be you... but I'm glad.'

Bulma looked around the apartment. The door wasn't going to hold on forever and when it did give in... What they needed were some kind of weapons. This apartment was at the top floor with no balcony or down climbing possibilities whatsoever, so that left the guns... And for Pete's sake they had guns! Bulma brightened! A full drawer of them! Just behind the closed door to the ...bedroom... The blue-haired heiress's train of thought froze.

" Oh damn... why me?" she wailed, closing her eyes and then went dashing across the room. To the bedroom's door.

" Whatta fuck you're doing, bitch!" Vegeta bellowed and then grunted at the thud on his back. What was his woman doing? Whatever it was, it looked like something he didn't like...

" I'm going to get us some guns, Vegeta! The door will eventually break and we need something to defend ourselves with!" she screamed hysterically and disappeared into the room. Vegeta blinked and then smirked. Oh yeah! That was his woman alright! Now only to get her..." Goddamn!" another loud strike felt on his back braking the pleasant thought he was just about to have.

Bulma kept her eyes fixed straight forwards, on to the drawer as she ran inside. She would not look or let it disturb her in anyway. Bulma ran in, grabbed the drawer somehow managing to be obvious to the whole thing going on and ran out. She sighed in relief and then turned to close the door, forgetting to concentrate on being obvious. " Holy..." she slammed the door shut, pressing her back at it, read as tomato.

" Woman! Stop daydreaming and bring 'ose loads here! What's wrong with ya!" Vegeta shouted at her angrily.

" Well, I damn didn't know you could have sex in that position or do those things going on in this room, you jerk!" Bulma screeched furiously and embarrassed. She carried the drawer grudgingly to the others, wearing a perfect mask of you-should-damn-well-thank-me-for-doing-this-and-suffering-the consequences-with-a-complaint. ChiChi gave a nervous giggle at her sister, wondering what she had seen. Maybe she should take a little peek- she slapped herself, blushing bright red and gazing at Kakarott, fiddling her thumbs.

" Oh..." the boys shrugged with understanding faces leaning more on the pile. This thudding really was taking its toll on their backs. They still hadn't fully recovered from the weeks events. Even if they had had shower and eaten, they were still seriously undernourished and tired mentally and physically. They had slept the night in the jail, but after that the rest had been minimal and non-existent. Now to think of it they had been awake around thirty hours...

The reached forwards, picking up knives first and hiding them in various places as Bulma and ChiChi looked dumbfounded as the weapons just vanished into places you'd think they could never be hidden at. Lastly they took the guns and handful of bullets and started loading them carefully, leaving for some odd reason the fourth bullet gap empty, then clicking the revolver shut. At the girls' bewildered looks they just smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. Kakarott frowned suddenly.

" They stopped." he rose up and tip-toed quickly to listen through the wall again.

000000

Yamcha growled in irritation. This was getting nowhere. Maybe he should just leave the bomb and be done with it... NO! This was personal and required interaction face to face. Besides the min-war between him the Ouji- and Son-boy had been going on too long just to blow thing sup like that! He would personally see them tied up and the C4 package in between them, their desperate gazes pleading for mercy and forgiveness... which he wouldn't grant! He would laugh, oh he would laugh cruelly and then light a match, drop in on the floor with mock-clumsiness and the whole place would flame up so beautifully... he would throw the last sarcastic comment which would make his men laugh and they'd leave. And just when they'd be a block away a huge mushroom explosion would been seen at the background and he would throw another line...

He growled quite ferally. The door should by every physics law be already broken into pieces! It was dented and the paint had already worn off. They had been doing this already fifteen fucking minutes! " Why the door isn't broken yet?" he asked icily from no one.

" Umm... boss... you see... the door's kinda barraged or something. They might have used the furniture to support and streghten the door..." Mike said from the side ways, holding the offending package on his hands. Though he couldn't help but feel little smug as he watched the others try and break the door with no success. Being a bomb carrier wasn't hat bad now that you looked at it...

Th young mafia boss stared. " Oh why I ought to..." he contemplated for a moment (Oh yeah! Go Yamcha! Let me get loose my excitement... more like my lunch! Grabs a bucket and spews on it. ) and ordered the group to stop, who obeyed gratefully. They were big gangsta men with broad shoulders, but even they couldn't go on breaking doors for hours with their shoulders, which were now black and blue.

" I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! OUTTA WAY! WERE BLASTING THIS THING OPEN! FUCKING FIRE AT WILL!" Yamcha ordered with his tele-tubby voice, drawing his pistols and began shooting like a mad man at the door, wall, everything.

" Yes sir!" The hit team bellowed happily opening the fire with their machine guns tearing the wall and door down. Hey, who doesn't love blowing up things!

000000

Vegeta, Bulma and ChiChi were looking at listening Kakarott worriedly. Kakarott strained his hearing, but he could only hear incomprehensible mumbling. This wasn't good if they couldn't hear what they were planning...

" I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! OUTTA WAY! WERE BLASTING THIS THING OPEN! FUCKING FIRE AT WILL!" came a muffled voice of Yamcha's as the first sounds of gun triggering reached the wild-haired teenager's ears. His eyes widened and mouth dropped as he turned his panicked eyes at the now spooked trio, tense and unable to move farther. They were fucking going to shoot them here like rabbits in a cage!

Luckily the rational part of his mind overrode his nerve systems commands with kick and he got a hold of his self. " DUCK! THEY'RE FUCKING GONNA BLOW THE WHOLE WALL AND DOOR!" he threw himself onto the wooden floor as the first deadly bullets tore thru the wall and whizzed past him to the back wall. Vegeta slammed the shell-shocked Bulma down on her stomach and grouching down himself and lying on the floor hands holding his head and cursing. ChiChi scrambled away and lay on her stomach screaming in terror.

The noise was horrible as the bullets easily punctured the wall like paper and stopped with a crash to the other wall. The whizzing sound tortured ears and only increased their fear and panic. Kakarott crawled on his stomach muttering obscenities and trying to reach the gun he had left at the furniture pile.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAMBLAM BLAM BLAM!

The wall was beginning to look like swiss cheese and you could easily see the shooting men with machine guns and their mad youth leader. Over the noise they could hear Yamcha shouting with sick gloating and glee. " Shoot lower you bakas! They're on the floor! HAHAA!"

" God strike that sick fuck..." Kakarott cursed and rolled on to his back and shot three well aimed ones and heard satisfying screams of pain of being hit. He was forced quickly to scram away as the fire began centering on him. Distantly he heard ChiChi scream in fear and his heart dropped to his stomach. He jumped a low somersault closer to her and rolled away with her tightly secure into his arms. ChiChi clutched him like a drowning holds a straw. He felt couple of bullets making a slight scratches on his arms and he rolled once more covering her body with his...

The black-haired girl gave one wide-eyes look at the wall wondering idly how it was still standing and how they were still alive.

" HA! Center on middle! We've almost go them!" Yamcha's creepily weird voice sounded as he booted the wall, making a crack at it.

After hearing this Vegeta quickly rolled away from the close range distance and noticed Bulma still frozen on the spot. With one mighty and risky leap he jumped to her feeling a bullet sign his arm and fly past. " Shit! Get up we-" he never had the time to finish as the wall finally crumbled down, the structures finally caving in, they all screamed and the machine gun fire finally ceasing little after it.

000000

Kuririn rose little his head, panting. " Did ya hear something, hon? Like... gunfire, maybe?" he asked frowning. Juuhachi smirked and then retorted. " Even if I heard I don't care! And I don't hear! Screw me already!" she ordered playfully and Kuririn was happy to oblige. And so they began again, too lost in passion and each other to hear anything else... for the umpteenth time that night...

000000

There was gray dust everywhere and sharp pieces of wood were littered about the room. Debris was filling the room and everything was hazy and dusty. It floated in the air like a veil and stung in lungs like no other day. Luckily there was only little concrete mixed within the dust so it wasn't life-threatening. ( In case you didn't know, concrete is very dangerous when digested accidentally or breathed way too much as a dust.)

Kakarott had lost consciousness for a minute or two and was now dizzy as hell. Back of his head throbbing and surprisingly moving his shoulder was extremely painful. Moaning, he rolled off of ChiChi onto his back and into sitting position. He was covered in dust and a trickle of blood went down his neck starting from his head, where a piece of crumbling wall had hit him.

" Chich...? Ya okay?" he croaked weakly his head spinning. ChiChi nodded and rose also up, sitting there, looking dazed. It took her a while to get the focus back on her black eyes, She wasn't that hurt, thanks to Kakarott. She turned her head at him , smiling, intending to thank him when her face froze into one of shock.

" Huh?" he asked wearily as ChiChi stared at his shoulder.

" Oh... God! You're hurt!" she whispered and pointed at his shoulder, panicking. Kakarott glanced down. Half of his chest and arm was covered in deep red, his blood. He could see the place where the bullet had hit. He felt it had hit from odd angle and the bullet wasn't that deep and dangerous. Actually the blood was already drying and the wound was only wet from the blood it had already bled. No wonder he hurt like a kicked dog.

" It's okay. It's not bad. The bleeding has already stopped, anyway." he reassured her and trying to keep his cool as she poked at the wound.

" Okay, huh? You have a damn bullet in your shoulder!"

" ..." was all Kakarott had to say as looked around desperately trying to find something wrap the wound on.

While Kakarott was trying to reassure ChiChi that he was fine and only little winded Vegeta groaned as someone tugged at his arm and pulled him from under the piece of the wall with a swift pull. He was all bruised and scratched and his cheek was nicely swelling up from the blow that had knocked him on the floor. Damn this thing fucked!

" Vegeta..." came Bulma's unsure voice as he slowly crawled into something that resembled comfortable position. Bulma was all dusty and distressed as she gazed at where the wall had been and remains of it stuck out. The room looked suddenly much more bigger. And Yamcha's troops and Yamcha himself in his dusty and coughing glory were standing there guns more than ready to shoot from orders or without orders. She backed up a little, helping Vegeta up and they stood there watching each others carefully.

" Well well... It looks like we had at least one of them... " he stroked his chin smugly as his gaze landed on Kakarott and ChiChi, who was now glaring with utmost defiance and hate. Bulma and Vegeta gasped at the state he was in and almost rushed to him, but were stopped as Yamcha smiled evilly and pointed his trustworthy guns at them; one to Bulma and Vegeta; another to Kakarott and ChiChi.

" Now Now... First; we'll have a little talk. Then; I blow this place to Venus. Finally; no more of you guys." Yamcha smirked and was happy about his own cool made up movie line. The silence ensued between them as the glares where exchanged. The air was thick and tense with the animosity and unreleased aggression. The mafia boss clicked audibly the stroke compressor. It was loud and it predicted death as clearly as-

" OH GOD! YES YES! YES HARDER! OH YEAH! MORE MORE! FUCK ME DAMN IT HARDER, OH YES! AAAGHH!"

" OH JUUHACHI! JUU! AH! YOU'RE SO WONDERFUL! OH YEAH! SHAKE THAT YEAH! WANT MORE BABY? I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU! YES YES!"

The whole room sweatdropped and listened in stunned silence.

"...a what..." Yamcha's expression was pure gold in the shock department. Vegeta groaned and slapped his forehead, annoyed. He actually had to listen to this and yet he had to put up with the fact it was happening in HIS bedroom...

" Oh no! We forgot all about Juu and Kuririn!" Bulma exclaimed her cheeks flaming red, not from embarrassment but from the shame of forgetting her friends in a situation like this... Unforgivable! The mafia group was smirking and snickering making macho man comments about the whole ordeal or being just a hentais and smiling slyly.

" Ahem...!" Yamcha cleared his throat indignantly. " Where was I... Oh yeah! The speech... Nah! Let's skip and go to the business. Mike! Bring the C4 and some rope." he ordered changing back to his old self.

" And as I told Son-boy here earlier no one will ever find out what happ-"

" THE FUCKS GOING ON!" A irritated and irritating high-pitched voice asked from behind the men. Everybody's attention was drawn to that voice. Kakarott and Vegeta moaned and sighed in relief. They knew that voice all too well...

The flabbergasted gang of gangstas parted as an angry small wrinkled granny marched with shot gun in front of Yamcha, dressed in bright pink bath robe, gray hair pulled on tight bun into a shocking green hairnet. The granny looked like she was sucking on a lemon and having a serious case of gallstones.

She glared around the room, then flipped the end of the barrel with practiced speed and skill in an arch under Yamcha's jaw. " You in a charge of this ruckus operation?" she demanded with impatient voice.

" Uh listen lady..." Yamcha began.

" Are ya or not!" she asked again and for effect loaded the shotgun and pressed it hard on Yamcha's adam's apple. He gulped. This was one hellova scary ol' sweet granny. " Spew it, sonny. This granny doesn't have the patience she used to. Well?"

" Who's she?" ChiChi whispered and eyed the small old woman suspiciously. Though she enjoyed the scolding and tongue-lashing Yamcha was receiving right now and he meekly defended himself.

" That's Mrs. Noruko. " he chuckled, " Angry as an African hive bee and more sour than a lemon. Has one hellova aim with a shot gun at any range. And that crone is pure steel if what." he said the last part meekly and rubbed his cheek absently and ChiChi looked on in disbelief. " She's been trying to turn in me and Veggie-boy for ages for the smallest of reasons. I' m kinda surprised she hasn't come any earlier..."

" ...and you think ya can march in like that, blast the fucking walls and walk away! Me think not sonny-boy! The youngsters these days... no respect, no moral; no nothing expect gotta-have-fun attitude! I tell ya lad, I don't like being woken in middle of middle morning and so doesn't my flowers either! So go fuck yourself and get laid or whatever young people do! My get lost from this house before I decide bring out the Beretta and do lil' skanking yadda yadda..."

Yamcha was beginning to look desperate under the harassment of the old granny, but he wasn't give a chance to open his mouth." That's it! Eat this you hag!" he lowered his guns and shot right thru Mrs. Noruko's heart.

" NO!" The almost-brothers yelled in shock as the female his the ground with a thud, dying without a sound and puddle of blood spreading under her fragile body. The shot gun clattered on the floor and soaked in the spilled blood immediately. ChiChi and Bulma gasped, startled. Yamcha had just shot a person in cold blood! An old granny like that. She wasn't exactly the most sweetest grandma around, but she till was feeble iron lady...

" YOU ASSHOLE!" Vegeta yelled and was about to attack him a end of the machine gun buried into his gut, rendering him to his knees and almost making him throw up. " Shit eater..." he muttered glaring at Yamcha murderously. Even if he didn't like the lady one damn bit, she had been there his whole life. Screeching and whining and shooting off with her trusted shot gun at them with salt patrons... She provided them always something to be wary of and that had taught them cautiousness... He knew he wold miss the elusive lady dearly, despite everything.

Kakarott could only stare in open hate as the black-haired boy gave out a cruel chuckle. " Mike. Tony. Bring the rope and gasoline. This thing is finally going somewhere."

Not a minute later the whole place smelt like gasoline and the empty container clanked on the floor. Everything was dripping with it and Kakarott swore if you even breathed there after a eating a hot chili pepper the place would flame like... well, like a place full of gasoline. Also very bewildered looking, and fully clothed, Juu and Kuririn came out of the bedroom and very immediately snatched and pointed at with guns and weapons.

They didn't ask anything nor say, as everybody looked at them funnily. Was it really their fault that people didn't know how to have fun anymore? And without question the sat down as Yamcha droned on with his I'm-mighty-and-you-feeble-and-weak -speech. Sometimes it was better not to ask anything and it was clear with out asking that they were once again fucked up and involved in serious business.

Mike was carefully programming the explosive stuff on the table he had taken from the pile and the other minions were about to tie them up as Yamcha stopped them. " Wait." He lit up the match and the whole room become nervous of this display of bravery... or stupidness when we're talking about Yamcha... One slip and... He blew the fire out, smirking and gave a meaningful look.

" I think I don't have to exactly tell you what's gonna happen, huh?"

" You're sick." Bulma said acidly and glared. God! How in million years she had mistaken Yamcha as a good guy? ( Don't worry Bulma, we all did, we all did...)

" Maybe. But a living sick." he laughed and kept laughing and the minions laughed with them, forgotten about the ones they were supposed to kill. Oh it was good to be evil! The teens exchanged glances. Kakarott and Vegeta had become quite good at silent communication through the years lived, and now the message was clear. Juu, who had known the two longest caught also on, The sinful boys had cooked up a plan and it most likely included running so... She whispered to Kuririn, the voice distinguished by their own laughter:" Be ready to run any moment no matter what."

Kuririn tried to ask more but Juu hushed him with a cold look. And as he inspected more closely he noticed Kakarott and Vegeta relaying the same messages to the twins. Vegeta looked at wounded Kakarott, silently asking if he was able to do the stunt they were about to pull. The other teenager snorted and gave a light smile and rose to his feet ChiChi helping him.

Yamcha lit teasingly another match and blew it out. Vegeta glared and watched as he pulled out of the box yet another one. The distance between them wasn't much and what they now needed was a distraction. He scathed the stick and it flamed once again into soft yellow flickering flame. The stench of pure gasoline increased...

" HOLY FUCK THAT'S THE HOTTEST NAKED WOMAN I'VE EVER SEEN!" Kakarott screamed rapidly, eyes wide and drool hanging from the corner of his mouth, pointing at the direction behind Yamcha and his subordinates. Everybody turned around to look at the supposed hot woman. Then; everything happened in slow motion.

The corner of Vegeta's mouth kicked up into a smirk as he shot forwards, taking Bulma from the wrist and pulling her into run with him. Putting every inch of power his fighter's body held he tackled Yamcha, who was still half-turned, throwing him on his side to the gasoline wet floor and sending him rolling. Vegeta ran past him dragging Bulma behind him, towards the staircase The match fell from his hand in an arch. At the same time the rest of the sextet had sprung into a desperate mad dash and were plowing in middle of the off guard group of henchmen, tackling, hitting, biting, scratching, screaming, kicking... Just anything to get away!

The angry fallen mafia men shouted and tripped over each other in attempt of going to the pursue...

The match hit the floor, bouncing off a little...

Yamcha realized where he was laying...

His minions realized where they were standing and laying...

The chemical reaction took place and so was the easy-firing substance aflame continuing the chain of reactions...

Yamcha realized that his clothes were drenched on certain substance from all the rolling on the floor...

The minions were pretty much having similar thoughts on the matter...

The fiery wall of flame exploded into bluish and yellow fire consuming everything and anything its greedy grasps just reached.

And Yamcha realized he should have just settled for blowing up the whole place to Venus outside the door, not inside.

Everything exploded.

And the only eye witness that had told everything about this place was with the group so... yeah.

000000

The group of teenagers practically flew down the unstable and broken stairs as the heat wave hit their backs. Stumbling the treacherous wooden stairs down panting hard from all the stress and adrenaline rush they stumbled out of the building, not really noticing as the stairs came crashing down behind them. Not that it really mattered anymore.

They kept running and they were about a block away from the house as they stopped and turned to look at it. They gaped in wonder. The flames were blazing against the rosy morning sky, rising high up above the city. They stared mutely in silent respect and sadness.

For the building that had served as their home for so long and as the last stage for the service of justice. And no more Kuririn and Juu infested room to bug Vegeta...

" Damn... I've heard about the purgatory and purgatorial sufferings but this really blows it..." Vegeta muttered as the gang broke out in laughter. He continued smirking. " And I think it's finally the fucking time to the climax of this show." The other looked questioningly at him as Vegeta produced a small device with one big red button in it, smirking even more. By now Kakarott was smirking too, knowing what it was. And what it did...

He pressed the button and within seconds the whole shit blew up in brilliant light show. Bulma, ChiChi, Kuririn and Juu watched in wonder.

" How in the hell you did that?" ChiChi asked still staring at the enchanting light play against the morning sky. The back-haired men snickered and Kakarott flicked at the device. " This, my dear, is long distance control of C4 explosive that was sitting on the table of out living room."

" Well, he definitely died with a bang..." Bulma smirked hugging Vegeta. "...not! We killed him with a bang!" She didn't feel any kind of remorse for him. God knows how many live they may have saved by killing him at such young age and preventing any future crimes. If he had grown older and wiser...

The sound sirens was heard once again at the distance and people were beginning to gather the streets. Vegeta swiftly hid the control under his shirt.

" We really should get out of here." Kakarott said to the others. They were about to protest as he rolled eyes and continued. " C'mon people! Our outfits damn it scream we were involved and look guilty as Satan itself."

" He's got a point. So where we going?" the blond woman asked. " Not really that much of places to go and I really coulda use nice night sleep. We all could. And Kakarott here need disinfectant and doctor."

" Yeah..." Kakarott muttered. There really was something he had wanted to longtime ago and had a bad craving for it. He walked in front of ChiChi, who smiled up at him. He smirked at her, wrapping his arms around her, wincing in pain, and claimed her lips with his into a passionate kiss. ChiChi let out a happy squeal and pressed her body to his fiercely and tangled her nimble finger on his spiky hair kissing him back with lust. He moaned and plunged his tongue in her mouth, relishing the taste of her as their tongues rubbed together erotically, tasting and pleasuring each other.

Only the compulsory need for air made them part panting and flushed. Her black shiny hues met his inky black ones as the silent message was read. He smiled and kept staring at her feeling the urge ti kiss her rise again within him...

" Okay that's enough you two! Kakarott! You act like you haven't gotten laid in months!" Vegeta snided snickering from the side lines breaking his own kiss with Bulma who hit his arm, looking impish. Kakarott and ChiChi glared at him for being an asshole. When he was healed the dear old buddy was so gonna get it...

" Hey! I know where we're going!" ChiChi said abruptly. " Sister dear I think it would be time for uncle to meet our boyfriends."

" You mean..." Bulma thought and them smiled. Ye sit could work and besides it wasn't like they had any place to go somewhere else.

" Besides, I can't wait to diss Mrs. Wunschbar and kick her ass out of the property!" ChiChi smirked and hugging Kakarott good arm in happiness.

" Oh yes! I'm so gonna fire her! And we don't need a nanny anymore!" Bulma danced in glee wearing the express of the very manifestation of happiness and glee. Vegeta watched her dancing, drooling, Did she know what exactly she was deliciously jiggling and shaking...?

" Okay then... Let's fucking get walking. I wanna have breakfast before seven, your cook makes pan cakes, Bulma, ChiChi?" Kuririn whined and the group laughed, and the couples walked hand in hand towards the house of Capsule Corporation heiresses' uncle's home.

000000

Ox King growled lowly at the offending voice that was the door bell. I mean who the hell rang door bell at six in the morning. Not a sane person that was right. Why the damn nanny had to have a free day just now? And the blasted cook wasn't yet up and completely deafened to the world by his own snoring. Why he had hired such nuisance he didn't remember. Oh yeah... those wonderful steaks... Bulma and ChiChi loved those steaks and pan cakes... he sighed, becoming depressed again. It had been too long since he'd seen his little nieces... Just returned to him and then they were kidnapped again. What kind of Vile creature could do such thing he didn't know, but swore to break so many bones in it body that...

He opened the door and five smiling one smirking face; all faces covered in blood, dust and bruises greeted him and he slammed it shut in shock. Then he opened it carefully again.

" Gee... thanks uncle. You almost crushed my face." Bulma marked dryly as the big giant in front of them could only stare at the miracle that had happened at his doorstep. His nieces were back! Tears forming in his eyes he scooped the two girls into a giant hug, sobbing and praising god as the others watched uncomfortable at the whole situation. What now?

" Uncle! I want you to meet these people! They're good friends of mine and ChiChi's!" Bulma exclaimed gesturing at the foursome.

" Uh... hi!" Kakarott greeted and scratched the back of his head smiling unsurely. Vegeta snorted and nodded and Kuririn and Juu stayed silent. The Ox King eyes them suspiciously and marked their appearance. He rose one eye brow at the twins fawning about everything at the moment talking a mile per minute.

" Oh don't worry uncle, we're fine!" Bulma chirped and grabbed Vegeta's arm. " He's my boyfriend, Ouji Veget, and you should have seen as he kicked some ass and killed that guy and blew up a whole building!"

" What.. he did!" the giant asked.

" Yeah and this one is my boyfriend, Son Kakarott, and he's got a gun and everything! Man you should, see home much hidden knives he's carrying at the moment!" ChiChi chimed in hugging Kakarott and giving him a peck at the chin.

" HE'S GOT A WHAT?"

" And these are Juu and Kuririn! Can you believe they were fucking when we were fighting for out lives in a shower of bullets. Gosh those machine guns were loud and went thru a wall like they were paper!" Bulma continued talking excitedly." And boy, does Kakarott need a doctor and some painkillers right now... being shot and everything!"

The giant man fainted.

" Uncle? Uncle!" Bulma and ChiChi asked worried and knelt besides the fallen man.

" So that your uncle, huh?" Kuririn stated and the twins nodded. " Anyway, could we get to the breakfast part? I'm so hungry I'm not seeing straight anymore!" he yelled and tubbed his stomach emitting slight laugh from others.

" Sure! I guess he'll wake up soon..." Bulma ventured and invited them in. Kakarott and Vegeta gaped openly. Holy shit you saw this kind things only in movies! Kuririn and Juuhachi headed straight to the direction they thought the kitchen was at. They had spent a huge amount of energy earlier and were famished and would cook their own breakfast without a cook or with cook. Breakfast anyway in a way or another! Bulma and Vegeta had mysteriously vanished...

" Welcome to your new home." ChiChi whispered to Kakarott's ear as he nodded dumbly at fine marble floors and plush red carpets and expensive gold trimmed furniture. Whew, whatta place! " I'm sure uncle will let you guys stay here."

" Yeah... I really could call this home. As long as you're here with me." he said to her smirking and she smiled back gently blushing; then they decided to go to get breakfast, strolling hand in hand in the big white house, but got caught up in the mid way as the passion of the kiss consumed them... Luckily the house had soft, plush red carpets. Otherwise ChiChi might ave had a major backache afterwards...

One of summer's last warm days began like that. Birds chirping for the praise of the early sun. The wind gently caressing the tree tops making them quiver swish in their late lushness that the autumn had not yet stolen. The sky was deeper blue than never before and the clouds shining in their majestic purity, floating around not really hurrying but freshly. The serenity was only broken by loud shrieks of that kind of realization that hits you couple of minutes after it was pronounced as a vital information.

" THEY DID WHAT IN WHAT SHOWER!"

" OH MY FUCKING LORD! WE FORGOT JUUNANA IN THE FOREST!"

0000000

THE END! FINIS! OWARI! SLUT! LOPPU!

0000000

**A/N:** There! The end! Don't worry! There's EPILOGUE COMING UP SOON which will clear up lots of things! Say, I'm considering doing a lemon on the scene at the end and post it as a one-shot detached from this story kinda as a 'missing chapter'; so are you up to it? REVIEW!

AND THANKS A BILLION TO EVRYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED OR READ THIS STORY!

JA NE!


	20. Chapter XX

**A/N:** Finally the epilogue is up which makes this fic complete! Hallelujah! Thanks for reviewers and everything. If you liked this, you may like my other stories. Go check'em out! Enjoy... the epilogue... BUHUUUU! BUAAAA SHIFF SNIFF... It's over... I had fun hope you did too! JA NE!

Epilogue – And life goes on...

A week had passed since the traumatic, to some point anyway, but due to the well coping minds of our heroes the word traumatic doesn't play any kind of role in this thing. Juunana was retrieved. He was somewhat undernourished and peeved off and suffering from flu. He also later said that this was actually a positive experience; it worked as a really good alienating therapy for his addiction for cars. He was now fully cured and treated his car like a car and not a girl.

The media and newspapers were all going wild at the sudden disappearance of Mayor Haruka's son, Yamcha Haruka. Pretty soon those quick-witted and annoying reporters made and equaled that one plus one is three and the mysterious explosion in the slum area become suddenly important and worthwhile of mentioning. The later investigation revealed that the whole shit had blown up with considerable amount of C4 mixed with fire and gasoline, though why and who were still open questions.

The life for tow riff-raff boys was looking good. They still didn't quite comprehend how they ended up living in a huge white marble mansion with absolutely stunning women which they loved and who loved them back. Guess meeting the right people in right time had some part in this. Only thing that ever bothered them was the death of the neighborhood granny Noruko and the lost and only picture of their own grandfather. And old habits die hard. To Bulma and ChiChi's great amusement and annoyance they managed to buy new guns and weapons for those that had been destroyed in the explosion and slept a gun under a pillow. Added a touch of familiarity, the almost-brothers explained with smirks as they girls had once again hit their heads on them while sleeping...

The huge Ox King didn't like the idea of two criminals living under his roof, but soon warmed up to them. Hey, those boys had guns and formidable skills in martial arts and love of his little nieces so why bother? It would only end up in tears and besides, they worked as an excellent bodyguards. At least there was no chance in hell that his little twins girls would drift into bad company... or worse than they already had and Kakarott and Vegeta really weren't that bad after all... That attitude of theirs still needed little adjusting in Ox King's eyes but he was happy. The house was a much more lively and the excitement department really wasn't lacking...

Kuririn and Juuhachi went to live with Kuririn's grandfather for awhile until they got enough money for their own apartment. They were quite happy though hey both hoped that Kame'Sennin would stop with his suggestions and ideas for them. Didn't he get it that they had their own, which were just as good ones as his?

The funeral for Yamcha, who was declared dead by the DNA research department when they searched the blown up slums more carefully, was held in next week. The Briefs family was of course invited and so Kakarott and Vegeta were dragged along. The funeral was beautiful and the Police Chief of Orange Star City kept a touching speech of Yamcha's heroic last deed how he was kidnapped by a local mafia because he had accidentally discovered them and as a good he was, (not!) he was about to tell police...

People cried in sympathy (Oh the ignorance of the human kind!) and for those who knew Kakarott and Vegeta they were surprised to see them cry too, along with the Briefs twins. Actually they were all snickering and trying to contain their mirth and laughter at the made up Yamcha-hero-story, but snickering when suppressed is often confused with sniffing and crying...

Later on the issue of school came up. With uncharacteristic flexibility under the pressure of the girls' demand, the boys decided to finish their education along the girls and even go to college after high school. A good education was what their grandfather Gohan, now Ox King and their girlfriends wanted. Some stares were received when they arrived hand in hand with Bulma and ChiChi Briefs but the animosity and hatred died down immediately as they were declared Capsule Corporation heiresses boyfriends. No one wanted to get on the bad side of Bulma and ChiChi no that they had developed a temper and guts like none other. And live went on...

Bulma had finally guts to ask how Vegeta had anyway gotten the bloody control device. He smirked.

" I haven't been bloody mugging and pickpocketing people for nothing, you know..."

And life went on happily!

0000000000

In heaven, also known as Tenkai, a great red giant in a suit and wearing a Viking helmet, sat behind the great table, glaring. His room was full of funnily dressed mafia men and one very loud and annoying pansy-boy and they wouldn't shut up!

Having a bad that he was currently having he made quick biased judgment and condemned them to Hell for two eternities. One quick look at the book told him enough.

000000000

**A/N:** COMPLETE! AND THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL! IT JUST WOULD RUIN THE WHOLE STORY! JA NE!


End file.
